Hufflepuff Hazard - Fifth Year
by t.t.zoldy
Summary: It's Anna's fifth year at Hogwarts and people from Vixen's past begin to emerge into the present. Hopefully, it'll be an easy year, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up, I've been super busy with my personal life here at home helping my mum with my younger siblings and only getting to see my boyfriend on weekends so it takes up an awful lot of my time. Hopefully, this chapter is long enough to keep you all occupied until I get the next chapter posted, which I have no idea when that will be. The next two chapters coming up and very long, Chapter 3 will be 34 pages of writing _prepare yourselves_. Anyways, I hope you all forgive my absence and I hope this long chapter makes up for it.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, both back when I first wrote it on my old laptop; to rewriting it today. We left Fourth Year in a very tear-jerking moment between Anna and Weaver, where Anna said she didn't belong and Weaver was furious with her for saying so telling her she so very much belonged with them after Anna had learnt of her parents demise, which was also the hardest thing I ever had to write, I will admit it brought tears to my eyes not only when I was writing it, but when I read through it before posting again.**

**Now, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy :)**

**T. T. Zoldy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A Good Day to be With Friends

* * *

**July 7th, 1993**

Romania – Romanian Dragon Sanctuary

It had been almost a week since Anna and Minerva had journeyed to her childhood home to learn the truth about what had happened to Anna's parents, the fact that Weaver and Holly were there with her afterwards; soothed the scar that had formed on her brain that made the truth—she now knew—bearable. It had been Weaver's idea, which she had promptly delivered to Minerva that Anna needed something to distract her wandering thoughts; Minerva had smiled and agreed with the ebony-haired witch when she had brought up the suggestion to send Anna to Romania to spend the day with Charlie and the dragons.

"Anna!" Charlie exclaimed, hugging the witch who had grown so much over the past year.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him tightly. After what Anna had learnt about her parents, she needed the distraction. She needed to rid her mind of the flash of green light that had killed her father and the bloody mess that had been pooled around her mother that still clung to the back of her eyelids. So, when Weaver had suggested that Anna needed a distraction; Anna had agreed.

She only had one condition, that she was there for only a day. Minerva had simply smiled and nodded curtly before she gave Anna a hug and held out the pot of Floo Powder and Anna vanished in a rush of green flames.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed as he examined her at arm's length. "You're getting big!"

Anna smiled and hugged him tightly once more before she smirked and poked him square in the chest. "You saw me last summer, Charlie, I haven't grown that much." He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Want to see who's really gotten big?" Anna's eyes lit up.

"Sirrus?" He nodded with a lopsided grin. "Oh, Merlin! Show me!" She squealed and he pulled her along.

A few minutes later, Anna gaped, staring wide-eyed at the large—yet still somehow small—smooth-scaled, copper-coloured dragon with black ridge markings. At the sight of Anna, the dragon wrapped its tail around her waist and picked up the witch, making Charlie nervous as Peruvian Vipertooths had a particular liking for human meals. Charlie gripped his wand and Anna smiled at the dragon who had grown so much over the past year, patting her snout affectionately. "Hello, Sirrus," she smiled brightly and the dragon seemed to recognize her as she set the witch down next to Charlie, unwrapping her tail from Anna's waist.

"I think she remembers you, Anna." Charlie smiled, rolling up his sleeves, showcasing a number of shiny, overlapping burn scars that climbed the length of both his arms.

Anna smirked at Charlie and placed her hands on her hips. "I bloody well hope so, she could've eaten me."

"Want to say hi to Opal?" Anna's eyes lit up and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she squealed with excitement, nodding frantically.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Anna was sitting on top of the fence that kept Opal in her pen, patting her snout affectionately. Charlie was chatting away with another Dragon Trainer as Anna perched gracefully on the fence post. She was grateful for the distraction. She spent the entire day running around and chasing Charlie from dragon pen to dragon pen before she returned to Hogwarts via Floo.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room – Fifth Year Dormitory

That night, Anna excitedly retold the tale of her adventures that day in Romania to Weaver and Holly who listened with great interest and asked Anna questions about the dragons when Anna said their name instead of their species. When the witches tucked in for bed that night, the couple hours of peaceful slumber shattered when Anna began screaming in her sleep.

"Don't touch them! Leave them alone! You wanted me! Take me instead!" She screamed as she tossed and turned. Her screams had awoken Weaver and Holly, who had jumped from their four-posters in a panic, wands were drawn before they ran to Anna's side a moment later, abandoning their wands.

"Anna!" Holly yelled urgently, a tone of near panic in her voice, she gripped Anna's shoulders and began shaking her almost violently, her emerald eyes wide.

"Be gentle with her, Hols!" Weaver exclaimed, shoving her sister aside and crawling over to Anna, gently shaking her awake. "Anna. Anna, wake up!"

Anna's eyes opened, which didn't surprise the Sprout Twins when they opened to reveal stained-glass violet eyes in place of her natural bright blue ones. Vixen was in Anna's place. "Weaver?" They heard the witch whisper, tears brimming in her eyes. Weaver nodded and Vixen sobbed as she pulled the ebony-haired witch down, hugging her tightly. Weaver and Holly didn't understand why Anna was being so clingy, they didn't care about the reasons, their best friend was upset and it was their job to take care of her.

"It's alright love, I'm here." Weaver soothed as she sat on the backs of her thighs, pulling Anna up with her, never letting go of the blackberry-haired witch who seemed to refuse to let go of Weaver altogether as though she'd vanish at any given moment; forever.

"Don't leave me," they heard her whisper through her tears. Weaver wouldn't stop petting her hair—Vixen didn't want her to stop either—as Holly crawled on Anna's four-poster, encasing Anna from behind in a deathly grip, hugging the crying witch tightly.

"We aren't going anywhere love, don't worry." Holly soothed, kissing Anna's hair. "We'll stay with you tonight." Anna nodded against Weaver's neck. The twins shared a look. Their best friend was suffering and they were failing to take care of her as they had promised they would do when Anna was left in their care when she had first learnt of her parents' demise.

Weaver pulled Anna away from her, slowly running her fingers across Anna's forehead to move her messy bangs from her, now, stormy grey eyes. "We'll never leave you; I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." They heard her whisper as her eyes fell into her lap.

Weaver forced Anna to look at her, her emerald eyes looked like they had almost a week ago when Anna had said she didn't belong. Her eyes were flashing in anger. "I intend to keep this promise, Anna." Anna slowly looked up as her eyes flashed violet, slowly Vixen nodded; refusing to argue further.

* * *

**July 8th, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room – Fifth Year Girls Dormitory

Anna awoke the next morning to sunshine filtering through the sheer black and yellow curtains that dawned the large windows in the dormitory, she felt breath against her stomach and turned her gaze down to where Weaver had collapsed in her lap sometime the night before, her ebony hair fanned out across Anna's stomach, another breath caught Anna's attention as she found Holly sleeping next to her, using their interlaced fingers as a pillow between her cheek, snoring softly. Anna smiled at her friends, they were so understanding of what was going on, she wanted to tell them about Vixen, scared that they'd ask about the night before; ask about her nightmares.

However, when the twins awoke, they didn't ask, but instead took pokes at one another; Holly teasing Weaver about her hair and Weaver teasing her sister about the cushion scar that ran the length of her cheek that would disappear by that afternoon. They teased Anna about her hair and laughed when one of them tripped over an open trunk. The twins acted like the three of them were sisters, even if only two of them were actually blood-related.

The trio went down to breakfast in the kitchens that were provided for them by Tilly, who greeted them brightly then began scolding Weaver for launching porridge at Holly, who had expected the attack from her sister and promptly ducked; Anna had not been fast enough and got a spoonful of porridge to the face, she playfully glared at Weaver who stuck out her tongue, looking pleased with her new victim rather than her intended target. Weaver spluttered when her pumpkin juice exploded in her face and began laughing when a piece of bacon began chasing around the kitchens. Tilly was scolding Anna, but she was smiling all the same.

After breakfast, Tilly sent them off to play with a thoughtful smile. The moment they left the kitchens; Anna playfully shoved Weaver shouting "Tag!" and the three began running after one another in the corridors, ducking behind pillars and hiding in alcoves to hide from the one who was chasing them before running off again in the opposite direction, whoever was chasing them laughing and turning on their heel to chase after them again.

When the trio rushed past Severus and Minerva—who were leaving the Great Hall—laughing, the pair of Professors shared a look and laughed. Anna pushed open the Entrance Hall doors and ran outside into the Courtyard, Weaver and Holly hot on her heels. When the trio tired of chasing one another, they collapsed on the cobblestone and stared up at the clouds, laughing.

Holly and Weaver did the best they could to distract Anna from her wandering thoughts and Minerva was happy to see the trio at lunch in the Great Hall, chattering and laughing when Holly's soup exploded in her face; Anna and Weaver nearly falling off the bench in raucous laughter that rang throughout the Great Hall. Holly's dark red hair sparked as she glared at the pair of witches, trying to figure out who had done it, the innocent look in Anna's eyes gave her away as the culprit and Anna was suddenly the one spluttering in surprise when her teacup exploded and then laughing and trying to shield herself when one of her lambchops began walloping her on the head repeatedly, making Severus burst into laughter, much to the Head Table's surprise.

After lunch, the trio ran off to their Common Room to grab their brooms, though Holly grabbed a book and followed the pair of witches who had their brooms slung over their shoulders out of the Entrance Hall doors, Anna had a Quaffle—a Christmas gift from Weaver from the year before—tucked under her free arm. The moment Anna and Weaver entered the Courtyard with their brooms they took to the skies, Holly planting her arse on a bench in the shade, opening her book and began reading.

Anna and Weaver took turns throwing the Quaffle at one another and catching it, only once did Weaver drop it and it nearly landed on Holly, making the witch yelp in surprise and she turned her gaze to glare up at the witches, who were laughing.

After dinner, the trio retired to the Common Room; Anna, to play a game of Exploding Snap with Weaver and Wizards Chess with Holly—at the same time—which she was somehow very good at.

When the trio retired for bed that night, Anna still had her nightmares, a couple of hours into the night she'd begin screaming in her sleep and Weaver and Holly would crawl in with her, whispering consoling words. This routine continued for an entire week.

* * *

**July 14th, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room

A week later, while Anna was playing Exploding Snap with Weaver, Holly was slumped on a fluffy armchair reading a Muggle novel. Luna flew in through the open window; that the girls kept open in case of mail from their friends. Luna landed on Anna's shoulders with a letter tied to her leg, looking pleased with herself.

Anna recognized James's penmanship almost instantaneously, she gently removed the owl of her burden and Luna gave Anna's fingers an affectionate nip before Anna told her to wait in the Owlery. Luna nodded and spread her wings, soaring out of the open Common Room window once more.

_Dear Anna,_

_I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the rest of the summer here at the Manor? I know Holly and Weaver are with you at Hogwarts, I've asked Mum and Dad and they said that the three of you can all stay here at the Manor for the rest of the summer. It's up to the three of you to decide. Send Luna with your reply as soon as you can, Mum and Dad have set up a Portkey to bring you here if you decide to come stay._

_Love you,_

_Jamie_

"What did he say, Anna?" Weaver asked, cocking her head to the side as she spluttered in surprise. A card had exploded in front of her, making Anna smirk.

"My point. He wants the three of us to spend the rest of the summer at the Manor with him." Holly squealed as she jumped from her seat.

"Please tell me we're going to spend the summer with him, Hopper!"

"I'll have to ask Minnie first, but I'd love to spend the summer with James and the pair of you at the Manor!" Anna beamed before she spluttered in turn, coughing when a card exploded in a puff of smoke.

_"My_ point," Weaver smirked, Anna momentarily glared at Holly for distracting her.

"You two haven't seen the Manor yet, I know you'll both love it, and Lina will love you both too!"

"Who's Lina?" Holly asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Their House-elf, she's almost as overbearing as Tilly. But she's so sweet and cheerful." Anna smiled.

"My point—Ow!" Weaver exclaimed when a card exploded in her face as Anna threw down a Manticore card, that promptly exploded in her best friends' face, making Anna and Holly laugh.

_"My_ point, you mean?" Weaver shot Anna a glare, that was anything but menacing, a rather playful glint in the depths of her emerald eyes. "So, it's settled then? We're going to Jamie's for the rest of the summer?" The pair of fraternal twins nodded happily, even Weaver as happily nodding even though she had lost—yet another—game of Exploding Snap against Anna.

oOoOoOo

Summer Manor

After the three had discussed their plans with Minerva and Pomona, who had happily agreed then properly reprimanded their children that they behave while in the presence of others, the three ran to pack their trunks as the time approached for them to catch the Portkey to the Summer Manor.

The three stood near the Whomping Willow, that they had made sure to freeze beforehand so it wouldn't bludgeon them to death—as it was rather prone to do; their Portkey had arrived an hour earlier, their Portkey in the disguise of an old boot that took Weaver and Anna a few minutes to convince Holly to even touch. "Hurry Thorn! We're going to miss the Portkey if you keep whinging!" Anna complained, she and Weaver already had a single finger each touching the boot.

"I'm not touching an old bloody boot, Hopper!" Holly snapped, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"C'mon Hols! Quit your whinging! Just touch the bloody boot! You only need a finger!" Weaver snapped. "Hurry!" Holly caved and placed a finger on the boot, just as a blue light flashed and the three felt the hook-like pull in their navels that pulled them all forward and they vanished from sight.

The three landed in a heap moments later in Jamie's backyard. James stood to wait for them with an ear-splitting grin, Thomas and Amos at his side. At the sight of their boyfriends, all three girls squealed and each rushed into their own boyfriends awaiting arms. "Amos! Thomas! What are you two doing here?" Anna exclaimed as Holly, Weaver and Anna exchanged boyfriends simultaneously, giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek in their turn.

James chuckled and smiled at his girlfriend, gripping her waist and pulling her close once more. Thomas smirked and Amos looked smug before the three boys shrugged, three stupid, identical grins plastering their faces. "Figured we'd surprise the three of you, Moony owled us earlier—after he got your reply—and told us to get our arses to the Manor, that the three of you would be relocating here for the rest of the summer," Amos explained, his nose in Holly's flaming dark red hair.

"Are you two spending the night?" Holly asked, raising her brow as amusement flashed across her face, though she was smiling brightly.

Thomas frowned. "Not tonight."

Suddenly, Weaver and Holly caught sight of the Manor behind them, ogling the Manor with identical wide green eyes. "James! This is your house?!"

Anna and the boys laughed before Anna smirked at them. "Told you, you'd like it."

oOoOoOo

Summers Manor – Main Drawing Room

Thomas and Cedric left shortly after dinner. Lina had served the whole family a big feast, which consisted of everyone's favourites, absolutely going overboard to spoil the Young Master and his guests, in celebration to Anna and the Sprout Twins spending the rest of the summer holidays at the manor and the fact that she now had _three_ Young Misses to care for throughout the remainder of the summer.

Situated in the large main drawing room, Weaver, Anna and Holly were playing Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess. James's mother, Star, was knitting on the large sofa watching the three girls play, laughing when a card exploded or Weaver complain about Anna cheating. Lina has chased James to his room for a bath with a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet. Silence blanketed the room, with the occasional noises of a chess piece being destroyed or a card exploding.

"Say, I just remembered, weren't we supposed to get the boys back for flooding the lavatory in the first year?" Anna asked, raising a brow. Star raised an amused brow at the revelation of someone flooding the girl's lavatory back in Anna's first year.

"Merlin!" Holly exclaimed as her knight destroyed Anna's castle. "That's right! I'd totally forgotten about that!"

"Leave it to Hopper to remember things that happened back in the first year," Weaver said with a smirk, laughing when a card exploded in Anna's face, making the blue-eyed witch splutter in surprise, coughing loudly and wafting the smoke away from her with the frantic wave of her hand.

Anna scrunched up her nose playfully and stuck out her tongue at Weaver before she frowned. "We still need to repay the favour, especially since they decided it would be a laugh to do it on Irys' 12th birthday."

"Merlin," Everyone turned to look at James who was standing partially in the drawing-room, partially in the corridor still, his honey-brown hair dripping from his bath, but he was—thankfully, at least in front of everyone else—fully clothed. "I'd forgotten about that,"

"Master James!" They heard Lina yell from somewhere in the manor.

James suddenly looked like a first-year caught out of bed after curfew and he paled, making Weaver double over laughing. "Oh Merlin, hide me!" Anna and Holly were laughing and his mother was smirking at her son.

"He's in the drawing-room, Lina!"

"Mum!" James exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his mother, who was grinning broadly at her son.

_Pop!_ Lina appeared looking rather cross with James as she crossed her arms over the newly cleaned pillowcase she wore. "Young Master James is naughty, oh yes he is, running off before Lina can properly dry his hair. Young Master James is lucky Mistress Star doesn't ask Lina to wallop the Young Master with the Daily Prophet again," the violet-eyed House-elf looked to her Mistress almost hopeful that she'd ask for just that. There was a flash of mischief in Lina's eyes that made Anna smile affectionately.

"As a matter of fact, Lina, please feel free to punish James however you see fit for running off," Star smirked and James paled, swearing under his breath before he bolted down the corridor, they heard a door slam somewhere in the manor. Star laughed loudly before she cupped her hands over her mouth to amplify the sound of her voice. "There's no point in trying to hide from her, James! She'll find you easily!" Star called and the three young witches were rolling on their backs laughing once more.

"However, Lina sees fit?" Lina asked, her violet eyes bright with mischief and joy.

"However, you see fit," Star smiled, nodding curtly, sending the young witches left in the drawing-room a smirk a moment later. Lina beamed brightly and began jumping up and down in excitement at being allowed to punish her Young Master for being naughty. Lina beamed brightly at her Mistress and vanished in a small _Pop!_ before they heard James shouting from somewhere in the manor for Lina to stop hitting him with the newspaper. The ladies in the drawing-room all fell over laughing.

oOoOoOo

Summer Manor – Anna's Bedroom

The night was quiet for only a few hours before the screaming began.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THEM! NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! YOU WANTED ME! TAKE ME! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Anna screamed as she tossed and turned violently in her sleep, tears in her eyes as the violent images of her parent's demise played behind her eyelids.

James poked his head out from his bedroom door, he was pale and his green eyes were wide as the screaming continued from down the hall. "Was that Anna?"

"Move!" Weaver hissed as she pushed passed him at a run, running to Anna's room and crawling over to her on the bed, Holly hot on her heels. "Anna? Anna, love, it's alright, we're here."

Anna's eyes slowly opened, their depths a stormy grey as the tears freely slid down her cheeks as she was roused from her nightmare. "Weaver?"

Weaver nodded and simply hugged her tightly. "It's alright love, I'm here." She pet the little witches hair consolingly as Anna burst into a fit of sobs on Weaver's shoulder.

At the sight of James, she frowned and hurriedly wiped her dampened cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He frowned and joined Weaver on the bed, helping the ebony-haired witch envelope his girlfriend in his arms. "you don't need to apologize for anything, love. It's not your fault. Would you like to talk about it?" Holly hissed at him and he shot her a glare. "Mum always says that talking about your nightmares makes them easier."

"We're supposed to be making her feel better, Moony!" Holly hissed.

Surprisingly, Anna nodded and sighed heavily. "I know how they died," she whispered, a fresh set of tears spilling over her cheeks. James gaped at her then looked to Holly and Weaver who were nodding solemnly at his unspoken question. "M-my parents," Anna continued. "Th-they died protecting me. The Death Eaters w-wanted me."

"Why would they want you?" James asked and he felt Anna shrug before she let out a loud sob and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing heavily into his pyjama shirt. He pet her hair repeatedly, the action seemed to calm her greatly. "We'll protect you, love. I promise."

Anna looked up at him and he gasped at the sight of watery violet eyes, looking at him as though he'd fade away at any given moment and she held on tightly. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He heard her whisper and his heart sank.

* * *

**July 21st, 1993**

Summer Manor – Clearing in the Orchards

Anna, Weaver, Holly and James had decided to invite Thomas, Cedric and Amos over to the Manor so Anna, Weaver, Thomas and Cedric could practice for the Quidditch Team that year, while Holly and Amos retired to the Manor library to read, much to the blatant teasing of their siblings and best mates. James had been assigned as the referee for their 12 series Quidditch match, which ended with Weaver and Thomas just batting Anna's Quaffle back and forth between the pair of them and Anna chasing Cedric on their brooms, to see who was faster.

Eventually, once the races started, Holly and Amos rejoined them. James and Amos grabbed their brooms and joined in on the races, while Holly took Jamie's place as the referee.

"C'mon Summers! Catch up!" Anna laughed as she was ahead of James during their race. Suddenly, he raced passed her and the shock of the moment caused Anna to nearly lose the tight grip she had on her broom. "Mother of Merlin!" she exclaimed as she gripped the handle to steady herself and sped off after him. The race was deemed a tie after James started reprimanding Holly for saying that Anna had won when James had _clearly_ crossed the finish line first. It took Thomas and Holly both to get Amos to back away from James and it took Anna and Weaver both to calm James down; even the shifting of Vixen's violet eyes hadn't been enough that time. It had been Cedric who had opted for a tie, to try and ease the argument.

Weaver had nearly requested a tie-breaker, but after a moment she went silent when Anna shot her a glare.

Once they all put their brooms away, they all retired to the library; save for Thomas, Cedric and Weaver, who decided to continue practising for the team again that year.

Anna and James were snuggled together on one of the Summer Family Library's many sofas, Amos and Holly were in another across from the couple. Holly had her head leant against Amos's chest; her feet kicked over the back of the sofa. Each had a different book in their hands, Anna had a Muggle novel in her hands, while James had a Defense Against the Dark Arts tomb, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ clutched firmly in one hand, the other was draped over Anna's shoulder.

Suddenly, two owls flew in. Both had letters tied to their legs with great care. The owls landed on the coffee table in the middle of the library. "Luna!" Anna exclaimed, jumping from the sofa and nearly elbowing James in the face at the same time.

"Blimey Anna!" Amos laughed; Holly had her hand firmly over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Calm down, you nearly elbowed Moony in the face."

Anna gave James an apologetic look and rid Luna of her burden, she looked extremely pleased with herself as though the letter she had been assigned to deliver was important. "James! The other letter is for you!" Anna exclaimed before James leapt from his seat on the sofa, to join his girlfriend on the floor, ridding the other owl of its burden before the owl ruffled its feathers importantly and took flight out the window once more. They were both letters from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Cloud,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to act as a Prefect for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please keep in mind that Prefects may give and deduct points from other students and may give those who need it, detention. On your Common Room bulletin board, there will be the Prefects schedule, decided by the selected Head Boy and Head Girl, of when you must patrol the corridors, the male Prefect of your year will accompany you through your rounds of the castle._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.s. Congratulations my dear, I'm so proud of you._

Anna read through the letter again, her mouth slightly open before she quickly seized the envelope and a shiny, shimmery black badge fell out. The golden letter 'P' glinting in the sunlight the library allowed in through the many large windows. "Blimey." she breathed as she stared at the badge on the table, her heart swelling with joy. No matter how many times she had told her Professors that there was no need to put a word in for a Prefect badge, she had been being modest, she had worked so hard for the badge that now sat on the table in front of her and she couldn't have been happier. Merlin, she might cry from happiness.

Holly suddenly squealed with excitement. "Anna! That's a Prefect badge! Jamie! You got one too! Holy shit!" Anna turned to look at James and he was gaping at his own Prefect badge that had fallen on the table. Anna beamed at her boyfriend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, this is too good," Amos chuckled and smirked at Holly, who playfully glared and slapped his chest.

"If _anyone_ deserves a Prefect badge, it's you, Jamie." She said with a smile when he finally looked up at her. He gave her a boyish grin of gratitude then stood and pulled Anna up with him before he picked her up and spun her around in his arms, she squealed with laughter and the sound had gotten the attention of the rest of the manor. Soon, everyone was in the manor's library asking what all the excitement was about.

"James and Anna have been assigned as Prefects!" Holly exclaimed when Star and Jesse, James's parents, entered the room.

Star looked beside herself with the joyous news. "Oh! What wonderful news!" She exclaimed and hugged Anna and James both tightly. Jesse looked proud of his son and his girlfriend.

"You've both worked so hard for one and if anyone deserves those badges, it's you two." He said, gripping Anna's hand in his own as he shot her a quick wink that made her smile and her eyes momentarily flash violet. Suddenly, his tone became stern. "Just remember, now that you both are Prefects, don't go abusing your badges; they can be taken away easily." Anna's blue eyes returned and she nodded firmly in understanding.

"Holy shit!" Weaver exclaimed at the sight when she, Cedric and Thomas entered the library. "Anna and James got fucking Prefect badges!"

"Weaver," Jesse warned, his tone scolding at her foul language.

Weaver had the grace to look ashamed, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "Sorry, Mr Summers."

Everyone laughed, they all knew that Weaver already had a bad habit of very foul language, much like Anna did, but Anna knew when and when not to use her foul language, which Anna usually reserved for when she was really angry.

"Merlin's pants! I'm so proud of you both!" Star gushed as she pulled them in for another bone-crushing hug of joy. "Lina!"

_Pop!_ "Mistress calls for Lina?"

Star smiled at the violet-eyed House-elf, who took such good care of her family. "Yes, I did, Lina. Can you whip up another delicious feast? We're going to celebrate."

"Celebrate the Young Miss and Young Master?" Star nodded happily as Lina approached Anna and James. At the sight of their badges still laying on the coffee table, Lina squealed with excitement and began jumping with joy, clapping her hands repeatedly. "Oh! Miss Anna and Young Master James have been Prefects! Oh, Lina is so happy! Lina prepares a feast!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers and vanishing once more with a small _Pop!_

oOoOoOo

Summer Manor

~ That Evening ~

Lina had gone all out to prepare a feast and to invite all their friends over to celebrate. Weaver, Anna and Holly worked hard to write letters to the rest of the boys.

The rest of the Lot started flooding the drawing-room by late afternoon. Lina made sure that they were all well fed with a good five-course meal before they all ran after one another in Manor corridors, needless to say, there were a lot of places in the Manor to hide, not as many as Hogwarts, but enough to keep the night fun.

When Lina called them for pudding, they all ran after one another on their way back to the dining room. The Manor was filled with children, Star and Jesse enjoyed the company and it made them smile to see James so happy and surrounded by his greatest friends. Even Anna was overly excited at the company, Jesse was happy to see her revert back to her over-enthusiastic self for the evening. Lina was overjoyed to pamper the new Prefects and their friends. A large yellow and black banner hung suspended over the dining room table that was groaning under all the fantastic dishes Lina had made. The banner had a beautiful script in black that read.

_Congratulations Hufflepuff Prefects_

Weaver even had her Quidditch goggles on her head, askew as they normally were and was rambling excitedly to Thomas how proud she was that their 'Ickle Anna and James' had been made Prefects.

An hour later, found Amos and Holly collapsed in the drawing-room on the largest sofa, fast asleep in one another's arms. Irys, Clover and Mia had collapsed in different armchairs, Anna had giggled and had waved her wand transfiguring three different throw pillows into blankets to cover each of her best friends with while they slept. Thomas and Weaver had vanished to another room in the Manor a half-hour earlier, giggling and laughing, they had yet to return from their escapades. Peter and Cedric had taken the Floo home for the rest of the night, and Al quickly carried Mia in his arms to a spare bedroom for the evening, transfigured blanket in tow.

Anna was sitting on the floor, right in front of Holly, playing with her flaming red hair. "She genuinely cares for you, you know," Anna looked up to smile at Irys, who had awoken and was rubbing her tired blue eyes with both hands, much like Anna did after a good night's sleep.

"I know," Anna smiled.

"Where's Peter?" Irys asked when she took in the people sleeping soundly in the room, noticing that her boyfriend was missing.

"He and Cedric went home for the night, Al just carried Mia to a spare room—I suppose—and Thomas and Weaver vanished somewhere in the Manor half an hour ago," Holly muttered before she turned over and snuggled further into Amos's warmth. Irys frowned at the news of Peter going home.

"And Moony?" Anna gave a bashful laugh and thumbed over her shoulder to the open patio door that led outside.

"Went out for a night fly, was thinking of joining him actually," Irys smiled at her and adjusted the blanket that was covering her, she looked at it with confusion. "I transfigured a few throw pillows," Irys raised her head in understanding as Anna got to her feet.

"Holly and Weaver have been sending me constant owls. I know why you're the only one, besides James, who's not sleeping."

Anna snorted. "What do you think Weaver and Thomas are doing? Napping in a broom closet?" Irys snorted a laugh.

"No, I suppose not, unless they had too much Firewhiskey," Anna raised a brow, intrigued. "Thomas brought some to celebrate, had a couple of glasses myself, which is why I didn't go home, Mum would've killed me."

Anna's eyes solidified to violet as she raised a brow. "And where did Claws get the Firewhiskey?"

"Stole it from his Mum's supply,"

"Oh, Merlin," _Lacey's gonna kill him for touching her Firewhiskey,_ Vixen muttered in their mind. "She's gonna bloody kill the poor lad,"

"Not if she never finds out I touched it," they heard a voice say from the corridor. They turned to spot Weaver and Thomas had finally returned, both looking intoxicated but also rather satisfied.

"I think the pair of you have had enough," Irys laughed as Anna walked over to them with her hand outstretched. Thomas made to grab her hand but she swatted it away and eyed the half-empty bottle of Ogden's Finest in his other hand. _Oh, Merlin, it's a bottle of Ogden's, Lacey will notice that missing for sure._ Vixen groaned as she slapped her forehead hard. _Bloody idiot._

"Fine," he groaned and begrudgingly handed her the bottle. Anna's ocean eyes faded to violet and Vixen smiled.

"Claws, I know your Mum has plenty of Firewhiskey, but next time try to grab something that isn't Ogden's, go get some sleep," Vixen said with a smile as she turned and made her way towards the kitchens to dump the bottle. Once out of view from her friends, Vixen took a long swig from the bottle. _Vixen!_ "Oh relax," she whispered. "I'm emptying the bottle."

Anna's blue eyes returned. "Then _I'll_ empty the bottle with some company because drinking alone is rather sad." Vixen huffed in her mind and crossed her arms over her chest in offence. "I think I'll go find James." _You aren't flying a broom under_ any _influence, Miss Cloud! I'm the stupid reckless one, not you!_ Anna laughed. "Oh relax, Vix. I never said I was going to fly a broom. I just said that I was going to find James." _Neither of you is flying under the influence._ "I'm sure you did stupid, reckless shit in your youth too, Vix. Let me have my fun." Vixen put her hands up in surrender and vanished into the far corners of Anna's mind to enjoy the taste of Firewhiskey that lingered on her tongue.

Ignoring the already burning sensation she felt in her throat, Anna went off outside in search of James, in the orchards behind the Manor. She found him, passed out beneath a tree and nearly laughed out loud at the sight. She crawled over to him, with the bottle still clutched in one hand. She listened to him sleep peacefully with her lupine hearing, the sound of his heart beating, slow, steady and strong. He opened his eyes and smiled at her sleepily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to snuggle with her. She laughed, but sat up, adjusting the bottle in her grip. "Guess what Vixen and I caught Claws and Pads with?" He raised a brow and Anna waved the half-empty bottle of alcohol in her hand.

James shot up to sit next to her, laughing before he scrubbed a hand over his face as it dawned on him. "Oh Merlin, his mum's going kill him for stealing her Firewhiskey."

Anna's violet eyes solidified as Vixen let out a barking laugh that made James smile. "That's what we told him before we took it, want a sip?" she passed the bottle to James after he nodded and took a drink, wincing slightly before he hummed in approval. He passed the bottle back.

"What did they say about you drinking their Firewhiskey, Vix?" he asked as he watched Vixen take another long swig from the bottle, her expression remained indifferent.

"Didn't tell them," Vixen said with a wink before she burped and gave James a wide-eyed apologetic look that made him laugh.

Anna's blue eyes returned as she smiled at her boyfriend. "Figured that instead of Vixen drinking alone like a sad sod sitting in a bloody corner, we'd come to find you and honestly, I'm glad we did, or you'd have been sleeping out here all night." Anna decided to copy Vixen's earlier movements and took a swig from the bottle before she immediately began choking on it. Vixen rolled over in her mind laughing her arse off and James tried his best to stifle a barking laugh with a cough. "Bloody hell, that burns. Oh!" She exclaimed as the burning sensation was replaced with a warmth that pooled in the pit of her stomach and she hummed softly in content at the sensation. She liked this sensation.

"It hurts like Circe going down, but it's not the burning sensation you're after, it's the feeling that comes after the burning," James said as he snatched the bottle and took another swig. "Merlin, this shit is strong." He looked at the bottle's label. "A very good year though,"

"What year?" Anna asked with a raised brow and she snatched the bottle back and took another swig of the amber liquid, humming in content as the warmth in the pit of her stomach grew.

He smiled at her. "1971." Anna's eyes flashed violet and Vixen nodded with a bright smile.

"A very good year indeed, Mister Moony," Vixen said with a smile before she retreated to the back of Anna's mind to give the couple some privacy.

"She's gone now,"

"Good," he growled before their lips locked in a bruising kiss that all too quickly became heated leaving the couple panting for air, the chilly air reflecting their frantic breaths for air. During their kiss, James had pinned her to the damp grass, the now empty bottle of Firewhiskey lay forgotten, his mouth leaving feather-light kisses down her neck, making her shiver. "You know, now that we're Prefects we can use the Prefects bathroom," Anna's blue eyes lit up at the revelation.

"Merlin's pants! You're right, however, it's going to be a bit difficult to explain to the rest of the Lot why we both smell like the same soaps."

"You haven't told the girls about our escapades, have you?" Anna's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I told the guys,"

Anna slapped him on the shoulder, hard. The ends of her blackberry mane sparking, her blue eyes narrowing to slits. "Why in Merlin's name, would you do that?"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled and tried to shield himself from her constant slaps. "We were playing a game of Firewhiskey or Dare for Ced and Tommy's birthday last year and after about three shots of Firewhiskey, I blurted it out. I told them not to tease you about it."

"Teasing everyone else when we catch them in the act is funny, but getting teased about the same thing I can understand why all the girls were crimson when we caught them, it's embarrassing. I know that makes me sound like a bloody hypocrite, but even Vixen agrees. Besides, I bet the only thing the guys asked for was details," she pinned him with a look that had him sheepishly confirming her theory a moment later. "The girls will probably ask for them as well. Well, mostly Weaver and Mia, you know how they are." James laughed and nodded before his kisses began to trail even further down the length of her body. "If you were silently asking, we aren't shagging in your bloody backyard." James actually pouted at this and the sight made Anna cave. "Fine, but strong, and I mean _strong_ Silencing Charms and Protection Wards, I don't want your bloody parents to walk by on a fucking midnight walk to find us in such a compromising position."

He nodded and wasted no time in removing the rest of their clothes with swift nimble fingers before he flung his wand around them, Anna watched as the wards were put up around them and she contributed by casting the strongest silencing charms she could muster. All too soon he was positioning himself and he pushed forward. She gasped at the intrusion and he groaned, his head falling into the crook of her neck. _"Fuck,"_ he panted. "I always forget how fucking tight you are," He began a slow and steady pace that had her whimpering for him to go faster within a few minutes. They both felt the little string that connected them, pulling them closer to one another and thrumming in their chests. A bond.

They switched positions and she slammed down on him, they both cried out loudly into the night, he gripped her arse and made her repeat the action until her stomach shone pink at the Contraception Charm, she'd non-verbally and wandlessly cast and they both cried out their release, collapsing in the damp grass, basking in the afterglow of their coupling.

She snuggled her back into his warmth against the cool summer night, practically glowing. "Did you feel it?" She asked quietly. She felt him nod against her back, still panting. "It feels stronger," he nodded again and she giggled. "Mister Moony, are you at a loss for words?" he hesitated with a chuckle before he nodded again and she laughed, turning her body around to face him; burying her face into his scarred chest. "I wish every day could be like today,"

He smiled at her warmly, his green eyes flashing a liquid gold that made her face heat and the smile to grow on her lips. "Me too,"

"Remember you said you wanted to invite everyone over on the 31st?" he nodded and her smile grew as her eyes flashed violet. "Let's do it, make more happy memories with everyone like today. The whole pack." he smiled.

"I like the sound of that. _Pack._ I always said you'd be my Beta even if you aren't my mate. Now we have a pack." Anna snorted a laugh after a moment of thinking about it. "What?" he chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend laughing, he loved how the corners of her eyes crinkled in laughter and how her eyes would shift to a near sea-green.

"We have a pack of animals," he laughed, nodding in agreement and hugged her tightly, rubbing soft circles on her still-naked shoulder. He kissed her forehead and suggested that they return inside, lest they catch a cold.

* * *

**July 31st, 1993**

Summer Manor – Anna's Bedroom

Anna and James had told Holly and Weaver about their plans to invite the whole Lot over for a swim in the river behind the orchards and the twins had eagerly agreed with beaming smiles. The four spent most of the day preparing everything and owling the rest of the Lot with the plans, which everyone had happily agreed, it had taken a few owls between Anna and Clover to get their feline friend to come since she was spending time with Justin and his family, but after the third owl; she too had agreed.

It had been Jesse's idea to let everyone know to come at different times so the Floo wouldn't be crowded with at least three members of the Lot and Anna had _literally_ slapped herself for not thinking about it herself. Jesse had simply smiled at her and winked saying: "That's probably why _neither_ of you was Sorted into Ravenclaw." He said jokingly and Vixen took over to shoot him a playful glare that made him laugh wholeheartedly and pat her head.

"Very funny, Summers." She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, which only made the wizard laugh harder.

"Relax," he smiled. "I'm taking the mickey out of you, you two belong where you were Sorted."

"Damn right," Vixen grinned, placing her hands on her hips defiantly as though he'd try and challenge her.

So, that Saturday afternoon found the drawing-room Floo, erupting in bright green flames every five minutes with a member of the Mischiefous Lot stepping out and brushing themselves of the soot before they swiftly gave everyone a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Irys had nearly tackled Clover to the floor when the auburn-haired witch emerged from the fireplace. "Queenie! Hopper told me that she had to argue with you to get you to come!"

"Sorry, Snow. I was visiting some friends from out of town; haven't seen them in a while." Anna smirked at Clover and the auburn-haired witch caught her smirk, sending the witch a wink when Irys got off of her to tackle Peter, who had just stepped out of the fire.

When Al stepped out of the fire, looking worse for wear; the first thing he said to the rest of the Lot was: "I don't want to talk about it."

It had been a nightmare to get Al to come, not that he didn't want to come, but the Summer parents had to step in to try and convince Al's mum, who just so happened to be Star's older sister, to allow her son to join his friends. Star had threatened her own sister at wand-point that if she didn't let her son join his friends that she'd thoroughly hex her older sister into oblivion or even the next fucking century, it had been rather entertaining to watch from the safety of the corridor until Lina had ushered Anna, James and Weaver back to bed since Holly had already been asleep. In the end, Al was allowed to join in on the fun, but he was rather bitter about it until at least half of the Lot was already in the water.

Irys had brought her camera and a magical wireless radio that she had simply tapped her wand and a wizarding song blared to life on the wizarding wireless, the singer Anna had heard at the Burrow before her third year, Celestina Warbeck, who was singing about potions and falling in love.

"Oh, bloody hell," Thomas cringed when the song came on. "This is bloody sappy."

Irys shot him a glare. "Don't you dare judge Celestina Warbeck! She's my Mum's favourite singer."

"Mrs Weasley's too," Anna chimed in, throwing Thomas a smirk when he cringed further. "Even _I_ enjoy her music," Anna winked to Irys who beamed at her confession.

"Well," Thomas began, sitting down in the grass with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "_I_ don't," Irys actually growled at this and gave Thomas the meanest glare any of them had ever seen her make. Her star-white hair was down in a simple plait today rather than up in its usual messy bun. At his statement, her hair began sparking, until she suddenly smiled and gave Anna a wink as she tapped her wand on the wireless and the volume increased making Anna burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell Snow, please turn it down!" Holly shouted from the other side of the river. She was sitting next to Amos. Amos, Anna and James had suddenly covered their ears, not because they hated the song, but because their Animagus and werewolf forms had sensitive hearing.

Irys tapped her wand on the wireless once more and the volume decreased. She gave the three an apologetic smile and put her wand down next to the wireless and ran to jump in the water. Anna went over to James after his hands had finally left his ears. "You alright, love?" He was sitting next to a tree in the shade with a Muggle novel in his hand he was also the only one still wearing a shirt. All the other boys of the Lot were basking in their pale frames. "You're still wearing your shirt,"

"You know why," he frowned, not tearing his eyes from his book.

"They're just scars, James. You're beautiful. 'Every winner has scars.'" He quirked an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"Who said that?" He asked, playing their game.

"Herbert N. Casson." She smiled.

"Wizard?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Muggle." Suddenly, she grabbed his book and gently marked his page. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled. "C'mon," he pulled his shirt over his head and she stood, extending her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him along. The couple jumped into the water, splashing one another and laughing.

Needless to say; it was a good day to be with friends.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my fifth book like I mentioned before, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I was so elated to be continuing this series after such a long time that when I finished writing my fourth book I just _had_ to keep writing, I had so many ideas, so many plot twists and turns, so many character developments, it was beautiful.**

**I've also recently read over my first book and I was cringing the entire time, I never realized how bad at writing I used to be and I'm soooo sorry you all had to witness that, truly. I'll be rewriting that one as well, I believe it needs an upgrade as it has been over six years since I first wrote it and I still can't believe the time has flown by oh so fast. I also enjoy looking at the fact that my skills have improved a lot since that first book all those years ago, but Hufflepuff Hazard and the Hazardous Puff will be getting bigtime upgrades. My second book I will also make longer, which will be a bit difficult seeing as I'm already so far along in the series, but I promise I'll try. :)**

** T. T. Zoldy**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to thank you all so much for being patient with me, I've been working really hard to have this posted for you as soon as possible, this chapter is rather short, unlike the last chapter which was one of my longest. Secondly, the next chapter will be even longer, it'll take some time and I hope you all have the patience with me for this, it'll be a lot of hard work, and seeing as when my laptop overheats it'll skip letters when I type, which is a new problem that I find fairly frustrating. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome.**

**I won't keep you any longer, enjoy :)**

**T. T. Zoldy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sirius Black

* * *

**August 2nd, 1993**

Summer Manor

The Summer parents and Anna went around the orchards that afternoon putting up strong wards to keep the werewolf inside. That night; the werewolf, timber wolf, red panda and bear-like black dog would be running after one another, playing until dawn.

At dinner, Anna, Holly and Weaver had coffee instead of their usual pumpkin juice, which made Star and Jesse raise a brow in amusement at James' look of surprise. Anna had made him take his Wolfsbane Potion the whole week and after dinner, he took his final dose for the week, cringing and coughing, while Anna giggled behind her hand.

"Madam Pomfrey has agreed to come and bring you the potions you need to heal," Star said as she hugged her son. She then turned to Anna, Weaver and Holly. "Be careful, I don't like sending the three of you going out to join him, but if it means that James healing will be easier then fine, but please be careful," the trio nodded, each smiling brightly.

At the look of concern that still plastered Star's beautiful face. "Don't worry, Star, we'll be fine." Anna smiled, but still, Star did not look entirely convinced even though she cracked a slight smile; the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Weaver snorted as she thought of something. "It's not the first time we've joined him, don't worry Mrs Summers, your son will still be in one piece by the end of the night." Star finally laughed and ruffled Weaver's hair affectionately.

"Have fun, you lot. Please try to not to knock down any more trees." Jesse smiled as he gave Anna a quick hug. Her eyes flashed violet.

"That was _one_ time and it was an accident!" Vixen complained. The Summer parents laughed loudly and Jesse ruffled Anna's blackberry hair, which fluffed out from its charm in a silent _poof!_ and she gave Jesse a very teenage look of 'seriously?' He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

When the full moon began to rise, Jesse and Star left their only son out in the orchards to transform, warding themselves inside the Manor so he couldn't get inside. Anna, Weaver and Holly waited until the screaming ceased, the twins encasing Anna as she let out a sob at the piercing screams that rung out into the night.

When the screaming finally ceased and Anna listened with her lupine hearing to whimpers from the werewolf and she let her inner-Animagus pull her down like water, her ears twitching, her eyesight increased and her sense of smell became advanced, she could smell the tinge of copper, but she knew that was from the transformation itself. Weaver jumped and transformed, shaking her ebony fur that glimmered in the moonlight. Holly got down on all fours and stretched, shifting as she stretched.

Hopper, Pads and Thorn made their way to Moony, who's eyes were a pale green and he yipped at them, playfully jumping and crouching when he spotted Hopper, who mimicked the werewolf and she bounced over to him like there was deep snow, knocking him over and pinning him to the grass.

Thorn and Pads were rolling over one another, trying to pin the other to the grass in their turn. Black and red blurred around, glinting in the moonlight as the pair of sisters tried desperately to pin the other to the damp grass.

They switched partners and by the time the night ended, the four had fallen asleep under a tree, in a dog pile and that was how Star and Jesse found them the next morning. Only their son was—thankfully—fully clothed, which meant that he'd gotten up to change before he retook his spot between his friends and fell swiftly asleep once more.

Jesse and Star gaped at the enormous black timber wolf, red panda and bear-like black dog that nearly made Star scream with shock. James laughed as he opened his eyes. "Relax Mum, it's only Weaver."

"I can only guess that the red panda is Miss Holly since she's the only one that has red hair out of all of you." Jesse chimed in. James nodded with a smile as he fiddled with Thorn's ear, the red panda purring in her slumber as she rolled over for a belly rub. James laughed—awaking Pads, who shifted back into her human form after she stretched and yawned—and scratched her belly.

"That means Anna is the other wolf?" James smiled and nodded to his mother. "No wonder you and Anna are such a perfect match," Star smiled affectionately. "Are all your friend Animagi?"

"Yes," Weaver said with a yawn. "We all became Animagi to help James with his transformations since he can't be around humans, he can be around animals when he transforms as long as he takes his Wolfsbane Potion, that way he doesn't attack us even in our animal forms. Each of us is a different animal."

"We're a literal pack of animals," Anna said, all heads turned to find that she was now in her human form, snuggled into James' free side.

James snorted as he continued to scratch Thorn's belly. "What the hell, Moony? Where are my belly scratches?!" Weaver exclaimed and Thorn opened a bleary eye and seemed to smirk before she flipped over once more, away from James and sat down, shifting back into her human form.

"C'mon sis, we all know that I'm special."

"Fuck off, Thorn," Weaver grumbled, Jesse and Star didn't even scold the ebony-haired witch for her foul language. Anna laughed.

"Shift back, Pads. I'll give you belly scratches since I didn't get any either." She shot her boyfriend a glare and James simply grinned at her. Suddenly, Pads was pawing her way over to Anna and flopped on her back, her belly exposed and Anna scratched her belly with her nails making the Animagus yip in approval and her leg began shaking, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, come on you lot, Lina says breakfast is ready, you all must be starving after your entire night of rolling over one another." Star smiled and everyone looked at her in confusion at how she knew. She simply pointed to a window that overlooked the orchards and the very spot where they all sat and stood. "Jesse and I could see you from our bedroom."

"Did you guys watch us all night?" Jesse shook his head at Holly's question.

"Only for a couple of hours. It was rather dark so we couldn't see much than what the moon was lighting up. C'mon you lot. James, you need a bath, you all do. You're covered in dirt, the lot of you." Weaver shifted back into her human form and suddenly, all four of them shrugged as though they were expecting to be dirty. Jesse and Star exchanged a look and laughed.

* * *

**August 5th, 1993**

Summer Manor – Dining Room

Anna, James, Weaver and Holly woke up that morning three days later after a good night's sleep, they were shocked to find Star and Jesse already at the table talking in urgent whispers. Usually, it was just Star at the table awaiting her little band of misfits. Jesse was usually gone to work at the Ministry by that time.

Sensing something was amiss, Anna and James exchanged a look with a shared frown before they all took their seats at the dining room table. The moment they all sat, Jesse and Star ceased their urgent conversation and smiled at their little band of misfits. "Good morning you lot, did you sleep well?" Star asked, Holly and Weaver, nodded happily, but Anna and James were examining the Summer parents closely.

"Alright," James sighed, pinning his parents with a scrutinising look that made his mother and father pale momentarily. "What are you two hiding?"

Jesse chuckled. "We can't hide anything from you, can we?"

James didn't smile but instead growled. The sight of his eyes flashing gold made Anna snap at him. "James! Don't growl at your father!"

"I don't like secrets, what's going on?" He said through grit teeth, looking between his parents for an explanation.

Anna's eyes flashed violet and they solidified as Vixen took over to pin Jesse with a glare that made him visibly swallow. He'd forgotten all about that glare, the very same glare she had usually reserved for Slytherins or handing out detention when she had been a Prefect herself. "James is right, I'd like to know what it is you're hiding."

Suddenly, Holly gasped loudly, she had that morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in her hands. She was as white as a sheet as she stared at the cover with wide emerald eyes. "Th-that's impossible . . . There's no way. . . It can't be done . . ." she was muttering as she read the article when she was done, Vixen snatched the Daily Prophet from her and her violet eyes went wide at the sight of a man who looked just like a vampire. _Merlin, it's Sirius,_ Vixen thought as Anna's blue eyes returned.

_BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

The headline said, underneath was a photograph of a man with elbow-length matted hair and a shallow, gaunt face that had to have been that of a corpse, the only thing that proved the man was alive was the man's eyes, haunting and angry but still alive. The photo moved and the man silently screamed and lunged forward before he was held back by guards. He had a plaque with a prison number clutched in both hands. She quickly flipped to the article.

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it—who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a type of metal wand which Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Anna's gaze returned to the black and white photograph of Sirius Black and she shuddered. Those eyes, so full of life, looked haunted by what he'd seen while in Azkaban. Vixen was pacing back and forth in Anna's mind, muttering to herself. _Of all the irresponsible things he could've done . . . stupid mutt . . . wait until I get my bloody hands on that arsehole . . . he's lucky Tilly isn't here, she'd beat the shit out of him . . ._ It took Anna's thoughts several minutes to calm the witch in her head. _He betrayed my brother and Lily!_ Vixen shouted in their mind as the tears spilt over her cheeks.

_There's no use in crying about it now, Vix. They'll recapture him._ Anna thought as she put a reassuring hand on Vixen's shoulder.

_I'll let them capture him after I've kicked his arse, stupid mutt._ Vixen muttered and vanished. Anna took slight offence to the slur before she decided to ignore the fact that Vixen was in a pissy mood, as per freaking usual.

Anna re-read the article once more before she felt the colour drain from her face. "He killed thirteen people, with a _single _curse. Blimey, he sounds dangerous."

Jesse nodded, his eyes hooded, looking dark, the bright blue flash of life seemed to have died in their depths as Weaver snatched the Daily Prophet from Anna to read the article. "He is. Weaver, Holly, your mother sent us an urgent owl. She wants you both to pack your things, you'll be returning to Hogwarts before nightfall. You'll be using the Floo, Minerva has already set it up."

"What?!" The Sprout Twins echoed one another; Holly looked up from her porridge to give Jesse a look of disbelief.

"Why can't we stay here!? It's safe here at the Manor." Weaver complained, her gaze lifting from the Daily Prophet to stare at the Summer parents with wide emerald eyes, a look of disbelief crossing her features.

"Yes, Weaver, while you've been here you've been perfectly safe, however, Pomona prefers to have you both under her watchful eye for the remainder of the holidays, and Star and I couldn't agree more. Anna and James, you both will have to remain inside the Manor for the rest of the holidays. We'll set up a certain date where the pair of you can go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies for the upcoming term, but Lina will be watching you both from afar." At her name, Lina appeared and cleared away the empty dishes with the snap of her fingers and refilled glasses that the family hadn't already filled themselves before vanishing once more.

Anna nearly choked on her pumpkin juice at being addressed. The sight made James and Jesse both snort with laughter, which Anna narrowed her eyes at the pair of them a moment later. "I-I get to stay? Mum said I can stay?"

Star nodded with a solemn smile. "Minerva said that she feels better if you returned to Hogwarts for the remainder of the holiday. We convinced her to let you stay, but you're to behave yourself, she didn't want to ruin your holiday for you."

Anna stifled the rise of emotion in her throat as she regarded the Summer parents with love and respect like no other. "Thank you," she half-sobbed.

"Now, now, no need for tears dear, go help Weaver and Holly pack their trunks. Lina!"

_Pop!_ "Mistress calls for Lina?"

Star smiled at the violet-eyed House-elf and nodded. "Would you be a dear and help James with a _bath."_ Lina beamed and then turned on James, advancing towards him as though she was preparing for him to run as he was often prone to do.

James paled, shot his mother a quick glare and bolted from the dining room table, rushing down the corridor with Lina hot on heels. "Master James is to stop fighting Lina! Lina is to complete Mistress's orders!" They heard her shout after him and those who remained at the table burst into laughter.

Anna wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes and smirked at Weaver. "Ickle Moony truly acts like a dog, doesn't he, Miss Pads?" It was true, it took the Lot several tries in order to get James to bathe, he hated baths, which was why he preferred to shower, however, when he was at the Manor, they didn't have showers; they only had baths, which Lina provided for everyone should they have need or request it.

"Indeed, he does, Miss Hopper." Weaver grinned, Holly matched her sister's grin almost identically.

oOoOoOo

Summer Manor – Holly and Weaver's Bedroom

"It's absolute rubbish that you have to go back to Hogwarts," Anna whinged as she watched Weaver and Holly pack their trunks. Holly was using her wand to neatly pack everything, while Weaver seemed perfectly content to shove everything in her trunk haphazardly by hand.

"I know!" Weaver agreed loudly as she tried to stuff another shirt in her trunk.

"Honestly, Pads. Why are you using your hands, you're a witch, aren't you?"

"I know that Thorn, but I like using my hands." Weaver shot back when her sister closed her trunk without a hiccup.

"You'll never be able to close it," Holly mumbled under her breath as she sat on her four-poster and opened a vampire romance novel and began reading. She kept her steamy romance novels hidden from James because she knew he'd tease her about it mercilessly. It seemed the only one who had heard her comment, was Anna.

"Pads, stand aside," Anna said, jumping from Holly's four-poster and taking out her wand. Weaver stood back and Anna waved her wand over her best friend's trunk, everything magically folded, placed and neatly organized itself before Anna smiled and closed Weaver's trunk for her.

"Thank Merlin for magic," Weaver exclaimed with a laugh as she grabbed her trunk and pulled it along. "C'mon Hols!" She called from down the corridor.

"You better hide that," Anna said, gesturing to the novel in Holly's hand. Holly nodded immediately and gave a nervous laugh as she opened her trunk and stuffed the novel inside before closing her trunk and locking it, hauling it behind her as Anna and Holly went to join Weaver in the drawing-room.

Anna, Holly and Weaver all hugged one another tightly. "I'm gonna miss you girls so much,"

"We'll see you at Hogwarts," Weaver smiled, kissing Anna's cheek.

"It's not even a month from now," Holly chimed in.

"You'll write?" Anna asked, the colour draining from her face and Weaver narrowed her eyes at the blackberry haired witch, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that even a bloody question?"

Anna gave a bashful laugh and turned slightly pink. "No, I suppose not,"

Holly shot her sister a glare and hugged Anna tightly, whispering in her ear. "We've left some Draughts of Dreamless Sleep in your room, Madam Pomfrey brought some upon our request to Professor McGonagall when she came to look after James last moon." Anna hugged her back, burying her face into the crook of Holly's neck.

"Thank you, Hols,"

Holly smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't mention it, Hopper. There should be enough to last until next month, if you run out, just owl us and we'll get Madam Pomfrey to send you more."

"Alright, you two, Floo's all ready," Star smiled as she held out the pot of Floo powder for Weaver and Holly. "Come stay again for Christmas?"

"Absolutely, Mrs Summers." Holly and Weaver said together as the pair beamed.

"We'll see you at Christmas then," Star said with a heart-warming smile.

Weaver and Holly both grabbed a handful of Floo powder, vanishing each in their turn in a rush of green flames and a shouted: _"Hogwarts!"_

* * *

**August 9th, 1993**  
Summer Manor – Library

That cool August afternoon found James and Anna in the Manor library, snuggled up to one another and reading. Anna had her head leant against his chest; James had his free arm draped over her shoulder. "Hey, Moony?" She asked after a long bout of comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah, Hopper?" He replied, raising a brow as his eyes tore away from the words on the page to look at his girlfriend.

"Do you believe those things that the Prophet is saying? About Black?"

"You don't?" He asked, marking the page of his book and setting it down beside him as he hoisted Anna up with a minor struggle because she didn't do anything to help him and made her face him.

Anna laughed at the pouting face he made and lightly pinched his cheek before her smile faded and she shook her head. "It's not that I don't believe the Prophet, but the Ministry seems to be perfectly content to continue to act as though nothing is wrong and Black will just magically be walking up a street and they'll catch him at any moment."

"Dad says the same thing," James confessed. "That Cornelius Fudge doesn't know what the hell he's doing, Dad says that Fudge sends constant owls to Dumbledore to ask him what the hell he's supposed to do."

Anna laughed out loud, her radiant smile returning as her eyes shifted to their lovely sea green shade they shifted to whenever she laughed. "Merlin, really?" Merlin, he loved it when she laughed.

James nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Dad caught Fudge sending the owls last week, when Dad asked Fudge what he was doing he tried to play it off saying he needed to owl Dumbledore on urgent matters."

Anna laughed before she placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Urgent matters for himself, maybe." James burst into laughter and nodded in agreement. "How Fudge became Minister for Magic, we'll never bloody know, but I have a feeling he lost a bet." James laughed even harder at this.

Anna crawled over to him and plopped her head in his lap, raised her hand to find his own and put his hand on her head in a silent plea that he play with her hair, he laughed and began threading his fingers through her hair. "I like spending time with you," he smiled but frowned when he heard her heartbeat lessen.

"Don't say it like that," she whispered.

"Say it like what?" He asked, raising a brow in confusion, his brows furrowing.

"Like you're gonna leave me," he heard her whisper and he hoisted her up again, this time for her to sit in his lap. His eyes were a molten gold as his eyes narrowed to slits, her colour drained. "James," he growled his golden eyes glowing. "_Moony,_" he grinned and gripped her arm, crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

When they broke apart, James pressed his forehead to hers, forcing her to look into his eyes as they slowly shifted back to green. "Don't _ever_ say that again, I already promised you I'm not going anywhere. Understand?" Her eyes were wide as she nodded frantically, whimpering when his lips covered her own once more.

* * *

**August 13th, 1993**  
Summer Manor – Drawing Room

Anna was busy writing Mia a letter that fine Friday evening. It was Mia's 15th birthday and Anna was continuing her tradition of sending Mia a letter and a gift for her birthday. Luna was perched on the drawing-room owl perch, waiting patiently for Anna to complete the letter.

Anna was laying in front of the fireplace—that was crackling merrily, emitting a warm glow on the drawing-room floor—with Spirit laying on her back, napping and purring up a storm.

_Dear Mia,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you like the present, James helped me pick it out. I hope your sister isn't giving you a hard time and I hope you enjoy your birthday; sorry this letter is so late. James and I have been preparing for our trip to Diagon Alley next week. Can you make it? If you can't we'll see you on the train._

_Happy birthday, again._

_Love,_  
_Anna_

Anna waved her wand and cast a quick Drying Charm, made sure her finger came back clean, shook Spirit off her back and stood, walking over to Luna and tying the letter and the parcel containing Mia's gift to her ankle before Luna ruffled her feathers importantly like she was a Ministry owl and took flight out the open window. Anna made her way back to the floor and lay down on her stomach once more, feeling the pressure of Spirit return.

"_You could've just told me to get off for a sec instead of throwing me off,_" she heard Spirit grumble.

Anna laughed. "Sorry, Spi. To be honest, I kinda forgot you were on my back. You were there for so long I didn't feel you anymore."

"_Sure,_" Spirit replied sarcastically. "_Just try not to throw me off this time, I'm going for a nap._" Anna giggled.

"Alright, just let me clean up first, then you can sleep on my back. I need you to get up really quick." Spirit did as she was told—not without complaint—and Anna moved to her knees, waving her wand and cleaning up the mess she had made before she retook her spot on her stomach and Spirit returned to her back, purring once more and the pair fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

* * *

**August 18th, 1993**  
Summer Manor – Drawing Room

"You two be careful, Lina will be keeping a close eye on the pair of you," Star said as she gave them a hug. "Get all your supplies and come straight home."

"But Mum, can't Anna and I stay for a while, it's not like Sirius Black will be walking up the crowded street of Diagon Alley, waiting for us." James whinged. "Besides, we're supposed to be meeting up with Weaver, Holly, Thomas and Amos. Please, Mum?"

Star sighed, but she still looked mildly concerned about their wellbeing. "Alright, but I want the pair of you home before nightfall. Stay together and stay safe."

"Don't worry, Star. We'll be fine." Anna smiled and Star visibly relaxed as she ruffled Anna's hair, giving the little with an affectionate smile.

"Alright, go on," she held out the pot of Floo powder and the pair vanished each in their turn in a rush of green flames.

As the pair walked through Diagon Alley, Anna was happy as she strolled down the cobblestone road, her arm linked with James's. Their first stop was Gringotts, where the pair refilled their bags with gold before they hit the many shops in Diagon Alley. Anna's eyes were wide when the door to the Summers vault opened to reveal a mountain of gold. Anna's vault had a reasonable amount of gold that Minerva had stocked for her over the years. Anna suddenly realized that she'd never been to Diagon Alley without the older witch at her side.

They stopped at Flourish and Blotts' surprised to find a large iron cage in the window instead of the large embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, the cage was filled with many copies of the same book, _The Monster Book of Monsters_, pieces of paper were flying everywhere and there was loud growling and snapping sounds coming from within the cage. The assistant came rushing towards them. "Hogwarts?" The pair nodded and the assistant pushed them aside a moment later. "Out of my way," she put on a thick pair of gloves and grabbed a knobbly cane.

"Hang on, why use your hands when you can use magic. You're a witch, aren't you?" Anna asked and relief seemed to wash over the assistant's face as though she hadn't thought of it before.

"Merlin, why didn't I think of that! I've been bitten no less than twelve times today!" She grumbled as she waved her wand and two copies of the books soared from the cage, each landing in a pair of awaiting hands. Suddenly, there was a loud growl and the sound of shredding paper, two books had seized a third and were trying to pull it apart. "Stop it!" The assistant shrieked and reached her cane inside to knock the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again! Never! It's been absolute bedlam!"

Anna giggled. "I don't blame you for not wanting to stock them again," she said as the book in her hands snapped viciously at James, she growled at the book and James pulled out two belts, fastening their books shut. "They seem a right nightmare," Anna added and the assistant nodded, looking flustered.

After the incident at Flourish and Blotts', the couple then went to Madam Malkin's to buy new robes. Anna and Madam Catherine Malkin began a short conversation on the subject of Sirius Black, while James browsed the shop and the more expensive robes. "I can't believe he's escaped; he was a top-security prisoner too!"

"Don't worry Catherine, they'll catch him soon enough." Anna soothed before she and James left the shop.

_They'll catch him_ after_ I've kicked his arse._ Vixen grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing indignantly and Anna reprimanded her in their mind.

The streets of Diagon Alley were beginning to fill up with students from Hogwarts, they stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a bite of ice cream and Anna smiled when she spotted a head of untidy black hair sitting at one of the tables outdoors, a colourful umbrella above his head to shield him from the harsh sunlight, the boy looked confused as he poured over an essay. "Hello, Harry!" Anna said brightly and the Boy-Who-Lived looked up and offered her a smile. Anna sat down with him while James went inside to buy their ice creams. "Triple Mint Fudge for me, please love." She called after him and he gave her a thumbs up from over his shoulder as he vanished inside the shop.

"Hello Anna, how have you been?" He asked, setting down his quill and nearly knocking over his jar of ink, which Anna caught just in time. Harry was momentarily stunned at her quick reflexes, but turned pink and muttered a "Thanks."

"I've been well, thank you. I've been staying with James, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until Hogwarts." She said, raising a brow.

"I left the Dursley's about a week ago. 'Been staying at the Leaky Cauldron." He said, his green eyes turning to emeralds in the brilliant sunlight as the breeze shifted the umbrella above their heads momentarily.

"You must be thrilled to be in the Wizarding World again, without the Dursley's. Were they treating you well?"

"Marge came over," Harry confessed with a frown and Anna mimicked his expression. She knew Marge Dursley was an absolutely horrible woman, related to Harry's Uncle Vernon by blood, but even though Harry wasn't related to her by blood, his uncle had always forced Harry to call Marge his aunt. Harry had told her many horrible stories about Marge's visits to Privet Drive and each more terrible than the last, making Anna's blood boil in anger at the audacity to treat Harry in such a manner.

"Oh Merlin, did she give you a hard time again, Harry?"

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "I kind of blew her up," Anna burst into laughter at the confession, gaining the attention of a few passer-by's, which she gave them an apologetic look.

She turned her gaze back to Harry, who looked ready to be yelled at by the witch, yet Anna simply smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't get expelled, Harry."

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually," he confessed with a bashful laugh, his face going slightly pink in embarrassment. Anna nodded in blissful agreement, just as James returned with their ice creams.

"Hello Harry," he smiled as he took a seat next to his girlfriend, passing Anna her ice cream.

"Thanks, love," she said, kissing his cheek sweetly before she tucked in.

"Hello James," he smiled. "Say do either of you know anything about Shrinking Solutions? It's for my essay for Snape."

Anna beamed and nodded, rising from her seat to sit next to Harry. Her eyes fell to his essay as she read what he had written down so far and she couldn't help but smile. "Not too bad,"

Harry turned pink at the praise and he smiled. "Thanks, Annie,"

"It's not perfect, but James and I can help—"

"Tassiyanna!" she looked up to find Irys, Mia, Weaver and Holly standing there. It had been Irys, who had called her as she was frantically waving her arms for Anna's attention. Anna smiled and waved before she gave Harry an apologetic look.

"Owl me, Harry. I'll help you finish it," Harry nodded and hugged her back without hesitation when she hugged him before she tried to affectionately flatten his mess of hair that stuck straight up in the back. She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "See you at Hogwarts,"

"See you," he smiled and waved as Anna and James made their way over to their friends.

Irys caught Anna in a tight hug which Anna returned with a laugh. One by one, they all hugged and James gave each of the witches a kiss on the cheek in greeting along with a hug. "Mia!" Anna exclaimed, hugging the witch tightly as though she'd only just spotted her. "You made it!" Mia laughed and hugged Anna back, her usual long black hair was short once again as it had been in their second year. "Blimey, Mia, did Anya cut your hair again?" Anya was Mia's little sister, who had once cut Mia's hair while the witch had been sleeping, Anya was in Harry's year at Hogwarts and she had been sorted into Gryffindor, which meant that they rarely saw Mia's little sister except during meals.

Mia laughed once more but shook her head. "No, this time I did. Mum was right pissed, but I told her it'll grow back eventually." Anna laughed before she noticed the sparkling gem at the raven-haired witch's throat. The sunlight caught the gem and it sparkled and flashed, showing the sapphire colour of the gem beautifully.

"Oh! You're wearing the birthday present James and I got for you!" Mia nodded with a beaming smile.

"Yes, and I absolutely love it!"

"Oi, you Lot!" They heard someone call and they all turned to spot Thomas, Amos, Cedric and Al walking towards them. Anna, James and the girls ran to hug them in greeting and Thomas, Amos, Cedric and Al all gave Anna's cheek a kiss in greeting. "Hello love," Cedric smiled. "How's your summer so far?"

Anna smiled and hugged him once more. "Hello Tip, it's been grand! And you?"

He beamed at her, kissing the top of her head and Anna was momentarily shocked that he now stood a few inches taller than her. "It's been great."

"Where's Queenie?" Holly asked and Anna smiled at her redheaded friend.

"Queenie is still visiting her friend, she owled me yesterday to let me know that she'd see us on the train," Anna replied.

"Can we stop at Quidditch Quality Supplies? I need to get some more broom polish." Weaver said and Anna laughed.

"I need more too, need to refill my Broomstick Servicing Kit."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Weaver asked, her green eyes wide, though she looked mildly envious.

Anna simply smiled. "Minnie."

"I still can't believe you and Anna are Prefects, Moony." Thomas smiled as he gave James a hug and a pat on the back.

"I'm still in shock myself," James confessed and the lot of them laughed.

"Shall we go to the Leaky for lunch then?" Irys asked and the rest of them smiled and nodded.

* * *

**August 31st, 1993**  
Summer Manor - James's Bedroom

The night outside was chilly and the bedroom fireplace was lit and warm. Anna was on her stomach on her boyfriend's four-poster, watching as he packed his trunk. She had already packed hers, using magic, but James—much like Weaver—preferred to pack his trunk by hand. However, instead of shoving everything in his trunk haphazardly as Weaver had done, he was folding everything by hand. He even folded his socks which made Anna giggle quietly.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow in amusement when he caught her giggling behind her hand.

"It's just funny that for years, you complained that you're a dangerous monster, yet looking at you now, you don't exactly _scream_ dangerous to me," Anna said as she flipped over on her back.

He frowned. "I _am_ dangerous, Anna."

"You _are_ dangerous, James. However, only _one_ day out of the month. _One_ day. For Merlin's sake love, you fold your socks." She said with a laugh, flipping over once more to gesture to the pair of socks he was currently folding. He gave a bashful laugh and shoved the folded pair of socks in his trunk and out of sight. "Besides, I'm not afraid of you, human _or_ werewolf."

Anna's blue eyes faded to violet. "She's right, love, we aren't afraid of you."

"Why are you both so kind to me?" He asked after a long bout of silence, he closed his trunk and waved his wand over it, and the lock latched before he stood and made his way over to her, taking a seat next to her on his four-poster.

She turned and smiled at him, her eyes a bright ocean blue once more. "You've never deserved anything less than kindness, love."

His eyes brimmed with tears and he hugged her tightly, burying his nose and face into the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent. She smelled like home; his Beta. She hugged him back and rolled on top of him, her legs falling on either side of his legs, straddling him. He gave her a cocky grin and gripped her hips, pushing his pelvis upwards. She gasped and gave him a look that only made his grin broaden, suddenly he looked smug as he reached up and captured her lips with his own.

An hour later, the pair of them were soaked with sweat, laying in a tangle of naked limbs, both extremely satisfied "That was . . ." he started.

"Intense?" She offered and he laughed.

"I was going to say amazing, but intense works too."

She laughed. "Just _wow_." She breathed in deep to calm her racing heart.

"Wow indeed. Wow for you?" He asked, cocking a brow when he blushed deeply. It was amazing that he still had the power to make her blush with a simple look or the golden flash of his eyes.

She nodded. "Oh yes, very wow for me. Wow for you?" He nodded. The pair got up quickly to redress into their nightclothes. Suddenly, the pair of them began laughing before they jumped into bed once more, snuggling further in one another's warmth and falling swiftly asleep.

That was how Jesse and Star found them a couple of hours later, they smiled at one another at the heart-warming sight of their son snuggling closely to his girlfriend to ward away her nightmares.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, it's one of my favourites. The next chapter will be even better. As always feedback is appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so my new laptop crashed on me halfway through this chapter so please bear with me as I rewrite this entire chapter on my phone. It won't be perfect and there will be some mistakes. I hope you can bear with me on this one. Fair warning, this chapter is the longest so far as I mentioned in the last chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**~ T. T. Zoldy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

What It Take to Be In Charge

* * *

**September 1st,** **1993**

King's Cross Station - Platform 9 and 3/4's

After making sure everything was packed and double and triple-checking to make sure they had everything, Star and Jesse decided upon Side-Along Apparation with Anna and James to King's Cross Station. Anna and Star steadied themselves when they landed at the Apparation point, not too far from King's Cross Station. They rushed to the station to grab trolleys for Anna and James; Jesse and James following quickly behind them.

"Hurry now!" Star exclaimed as she and James sunk through the barrier. Jesse and Anna followed after them and soon they were on Platform 9 and 3/4's. The Hogwarts Express stood before them, a large scarlet steam engine. Anna and James exchanged broad grins as they rushed to put their trunks on board. The platform was blanketed in thick white smoke that the train was billowing from the front.

They caught sight of the large brood of redheads and Anna waved cheerfully at Fred and George Weasley, who caught sight of her and grinned, waving right back as their mother, Molly, a short and plump redheaded witch was handing all of her children sandwiches.

"C'mon Hopper, we need to get our stuff on the train!" James said loudly over all the noise from the platform. Owls in their cages were hooting, cats in their carriers were hissing and spitting, children running after one another laughing and some younger children crying as their older siblings left them for another school year—still too young to join them. Anna turned and helped James get his trunk on the train, him helping her with her own a moment later.

They went back to Jesse and Star, James hugged his parents lovingly. They hugged Anna in her turn, Star even swooped down to plant a kiss on Anna's cheek affectionately like she was her own daughter and Anna smiled at them, misty-eyed. "Tell your friends that everyone is invited to stay for Christmas and New Year. We can invite their families too. We'll have the whole Lot over for the holidays." Jesse said with a smile, ruffling Anna's, then James's hair affectionately.

"Alright, off you go," Star said, she gave Anna and James's foreheads each a kiss and waved to them as they boarded. "Don't forget to write!" She called after them as the train billowed a large cloud of smoke and blew a loud shrill whistle as all the doors began slamming shut before the train began to pull out of the station as the clock struck 11. Anna and James waved to the Summer parents until the train rounded a corner and they—and the platform—vanished from sight.

James and Anna exchanged smiles and pinned their Prefect badges to their jumpers before they linked arms and went off in search of the Prefect carriage, where they'd receive their orders. They finally found it with Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater as Head Boy and Girl.

Anna beamed at the sight.

"Percy! How lovely to see you!"

"Anna!" He exclaimed and pulled her in for a hug, he pulled away after a moment and his eyes travelled to her badge, a smile broke out across his features. "You're a Prefect, oh how wonderful!" He beamed.

Anna nodded before she smiled at Penelope. "Hello, Penelope,"

"Miss Cloud," she said, all too formal. Maybe she still held a grudge over the fact that the Lot had pranked her back in their first year, or maybe it was because she was embarrassed about the fact that Anna helped brew the potion that had revived her from being Petrified the year before.

"Penelope, please be nice. Anna is like family to me." Percy said and Penelope scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. "Penny, please don't do that."

She rounded on him and prodded him in the chest. "Then perhaps you'd like to know that your 'family' hexed me and Jane back when they were first years." She said hotly, using her fingers to use air quotes.

"Oh relax, Clearwater, it was a simple joke." James cut in, stepping in front of Anna as though Penelope would turn on her next, protecting her from the Ravenclaw's wrath. Anna gasped softly and if she was looking at James from the front she was certain his eyes were flashing gold, but Penelope didn't react to his eyes so Anna couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, Penelope rounded on James. "Well, Summers, Jane and I didn't think it was very funny." She glared and James actually growled at her, if his eyes hadn't been gold before they definitely were now, Penelope gasped softly at the sight and Anna quickly stepped between the pair of them.

"James, love. Relax, please." Anna soothed, ignoring Clearwater for a moment to rein in her overprotective, _werewolf _boyfriend by placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes slowly returned to their pale green shade as her eyes shifted to violet. Vixen was warning him to behave and he obeyed. Anna turned to face Penelope. "Don't worry, Penelope, the Lot and I served detention for that. One of our hexes missed and hit Valeria." It was a lie, of course, the Lot serving detention. They had happily gotten away with their little prank, but the lie seemed to put Penelope's short-tempered nerves at ease.

"I knew it was you!" a voice cried from the doorway and everyone turned to spot Valeria and Justin standing there, green and silver Prefect badges pinned to their jumpers.

"Oh! You've both been made Prefects! Wicked!" Anna exclaimed, hugging the witch who took a moment to hug her back. Ever since Valeria had apologized for hexing Anna in the middle of their Care of Magical Creatures class, the pair had become a rather unlikely pair of friends. They weren't as close as Anna was to her roommates or the rest of the Lot for Sorting reasons, but she talked to Valeria whenever she could.

"I knew it was you who hexed me back in the first year," Valeria said as the pair of witches let one another go, she eyed Anna warily before she cracked a smile that seemed impossible for her to hide any longer. She seemed amused.

Anna smirked and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing violet. "You still haven't gotten me back for that, Earheart, but I know you won't hold a grudge, Val, that was bloody first year."

Valeria smirked and copied Anna's movement by placing her hands on her own hips. "First-year or not, Cloud, you still hexed me." She dropped her hands and frowned. "It felt like I was being attacked," she confessed and Anna frowned at the confession while Justin burst into laughter.

The pair of witches drew their wands and each sent a little Static Jinx to Justin's legs. Suddenly, his hair stood on end, but he did stop laughing at Valeria's expense.

Anna put away her wand and smiled at Valeria. "Oh, relax your knickers, Val. It was just a joke, besides you weren't our intended target that day, one of our hexes missed."

Valerie raised a brow in amusement, she put away her wand before she placed a hand on her hip. "Who was your intended target then?" Anna thumbed over her shoulder to Penelope, who was still trying to ignore Percy, who was pleading with his girlfriend to lighten up.

Justin burst into laughter once more, this time Penelope's expense. "Oh Merlin, she must've had a fit when she found out she'd be in charge of you and James as Prefects." Anna and Valeria joined in on the laughter and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Most likely," James chimed in with a smirk and pulled Anna's waist towards him and buried his nose into her wild mane of blackberry curls, a grin on his face.

oOoOoOo

Hogwarts Express

After the Prefects received their orders to patrol the corridors of the train for a couple of hours, Anna and James went on a break to find their friends. They found Irys, Peter, Mia and Al in a compartment and Irys jumped from her seat in surprise at the sight of them when the compartment door opened. "Where the fuck have you two been?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we thought you missed the bloody train," Peter chimed in, pulling Irys backwards by the waist and she fell into his lap with a shrill squeal of surprise, but didn't struggle against her boyfriend so Anna and James could sit comfortably on the compartment seat next to them.

Anna and James simply smirked and pulled on their jumpers, their Prefects badges shimmering in the light of the compartment. "We went to get our orders from the Head Boy and Girl and you'll never guess who the Head Girl is," Anna said, a flash of mischief in her ocean eyes.

"Who's the Head Girl?" Mia asked, her head was currently in Al's lap, he was playing with her short raven hair.

Anna grinned before it became a smirk. "Clearwater."

"No!" Irys exclaimed in shock before she burst into laughter. "Oh Merlin, she still holds a grudge from back when we were first years."

Anna laughed and sat down on Jamie's lap, Irys's feet and her own bumping together every few minutes with the jolting of the train. "Indeed she does, Rosier said it's likely she had a fit when she found out, which she _did_ have a fit, our orders took longer than expected because Clearwater was having a bloody tantrum."

"Who else are Prefects?" Al asked, raising his head to look at Anna and James, finally taking his loving gaze off the witch with her head in his lap, his fingers still threading through the short raven locks.

"Well for Slytherin, there's Val and Justin, James and I are it for Hufflepuffs, Erin Clarke and a girl whose name I didn't catch for Gryffindor, and Aggens is the female Prefect for Ravenclaw, I didn't catch the boys name. I think his name is Daniel or David."

James nodded. "Daniel Hardwind."

"No bloody way! Hardwind! He got a fucking Prefect badge!" Mia snarled, sitting bolt upright. "Merlin's saggy balls, what's the world coming to," her head fell into her own lap as she clutched her head with both hands. Everyone laughed, the whole Lot knew that Mia hated Daniel Hardwind for the simple fact that many times during classes he had tried to hit on her, one time actually going so far as to hold her hand during Potions before she pulled her hand away and used it to slap him hard across the face, the impact of the slap had been enough to turn his face to the side. Snape had deducted 20 points from Hufflepuff and because her threat had been of a violent nature, Mia had served detention. However, when Mia returned to the dorms from detention that evening, she had told the rest of the girls that slapping him had felt good, regardless, even after she slapped him, he still made advances on her, only this time, he seemed properly infatuated with the raven-haired witch, when before it had only been an obsession. "I swear to Merlin, if he tries to come onto me again this year, I'm gonna throttle him into the Black Lake."

"Careful, Miss Valentine," a voice said from the compartment door and who else could it have been but Daniel Hardwind himself. The Ravenclaw Prefect smirked at the short raven-haired witch, who huffed at being interrupted before she narrowed her eyes at the sight of him, standing rather smugly in the compartment doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and he leant against the door frame. He feigned a pout. "Or else someone might think you mean that."

"Or what, Hardwind?" She countered, looking defiant, narrowing her bright green eyes further.

"I can easily doc point from Hufflepuff, but I'm not here for you right now," Daniel said, ignoring the fact that Al growled at him and seized Mia's waist, protectively pulling her closer to him as he glared daggers at the Ravenclaw. "I came to let Miss Cloud and Mister Summers know that their break was over."

"Thank you for letting us know Daniel, we'll be out in a moment." Daniel nodded and left the compartment, but not before he sent Mia a smirk. The moment the compartment door had closed behind him, Anna waved her wand over the door knowing that Mia would burst into a fit the moment he left, and she had been right.

"I swear to Merlin, if he continues this shit with me, I'm going to Dumbledore for harassment!" Mia huffed, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'd prefer if you throttle him first then go to Dumbledore," Irys winked and Mia managed to crack a smile.

"Irys!" Peter exclaimed, gaping at his girlfriend, who was playing innocent as she perched in his lap.

"It's true! That arsehole deserves to be in Slytherin, _and_ on the sex offenders registry." Everyone laughed, except Anna, who stood and excused herself.

"Shit," James muttered under his breath and bid his friends farewell before running after her. He caught her arm and spun her around to face him, she had tears in her eyes. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? It's his fault," she said with a sob that she tried so very hard to stifle. He huffed and hugged her tightly. "Merlin, I forgot the hearing is soon." She mumbled into his chest.

"November 24th? Right?" Anna nodded into his chest. "I swear if he tries anything, and I _mean_ anything, even if he tries to fucking hex you, I'll kill him. Save everyone the trouble."

"Then you'd go to Azkaban in his place, I won't allow that, Jamie." Anna pointed out, looking up into his eyes, that were liquid gold in colour, the molten colour swirling in their depths, Anna was momentarily paralysed at the sight, the colour only swirled like that when James was really angry. "You in Azkaban. Merlin, I don't think I could live with myself if you ended up there." She hugged him tightly as though he'd vanish at any moment and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent to ground herself.

Parchment, chocolate and treacle tart.

"If it's to protect you from fucking Bloodwell then it's worth it," James said as he hugged her close to him tightly.

She inhaled his scent again, grounding herself, letting out a sigh of content. When they had been younger, she used to smell the grass on him, but now, she could smell the treacle tart. Reality hit her and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Did you steal a piece of treacle tart Lina made for your Mum before we left the Manor?" James looked like a first-year caught out after curfew.

"How did you—"

She pulled away from him with a laugh and pointed to herself, twitching and tapping her nose in explanation as she said, "Wolf." He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

oOoOoOo

Hogwarts Express

~ A Couple Hours Later ~

As the train grew ever nearer to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Station, Anna and James took another break by visiting Holly, Weaver, Amos and Thomas in another compartment on the train. "Where's Tip and Queenie?" Anna asked as she and James took a seat across from their friends, James's head falling swiftly into her lap, her hands automatically went to thread through his shaggy honey-brown hair.

"Went off in search of the others, Cedric said he was off to find Cho," Weaver said, sarcasm and malice laced her tone. Anna growled and Vixen hissed in offence.

_Wow, he's rather spend more time with that stupid, overwrought slag than his own friends._ Vixen muttered and Anna silenced her complaints.

"And Queenie?" Anna asked, raising a brow.

"Said something about going to use the loo, still hasn't come back. I hope she's alright," Holly said as she snuggled further into Amos's chest, his strong Quidditch built arms wrapping around her without complaint.

"I thought you and Weaver were going to meet us at Hogwarts," Anna said, looking at Holly. She had to admit, finding them on the train had startled her.

"Mum sent us to see Dad for the rest of the holidays, so we got to take the train back." Holly explained and Anna inclined her head in understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me in your letters?" Anna asked.

Weaver and Holly let out identical nervous bouts of laughter. "We forgot." They said together, no one at all surprised that they'd synced. It was times like this that reminded everyone that Weaver and Holly were fraternal twins.

Anna snorted a laugh, sending Holly a wink, pointing between the twins. "Identical." Holly burst into laughter.

As they chatted and laughed together, all was well for a while, until the train suddenly lurched to a stop, Anna and James were nearly thrown from their seat at the impact. "It's too early," Amos said, checking his watch. "We can't be there yet."

"Relax, love. Perhaps we've just broken down." Holly said, sitting up and rubbing his cheek with her thumb; the action seemed to calm him a great deal.

Suddenly, they all took sharp intakes of breath as the temperature around them plummeted to below freezing. They could plainly see each others breath, Weaver was clinging to Thomas's waist tightly and he had a protective arm around her shoulder, Amos hugged Holly even tighter then before and James had sat straight up, Anna clinging to his arm tightly as they were all plunged into darkness as the train's interior lights went out. They heard the compartment door open.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Clover?"

"Weaver?"

"Yeah, it's me, come sit."

"Not here! We're here!" They heard Amos say, apparently Clover had attempted to sit on Holly and Amos.

"Sorry!" They heard Clover say quickly before Anna and James felt the seat next to them dip under her weight. "Who's beside me?"

"That would be me and James, C."

"Anna!" Anna felt herself being pulled away from James into her embrace and they nearly knocked heads in the darkness. "Sorry, how have you been?"

Anna laughed. "We've been good." Suddenly, the one thing Anna was dreading the most was the realization of the possibility of the train being searched. She voiced this theory aloud. "You don't think it's the Ministry? Do you? Searching the train for Black?"

"I hope it's _just_ the Ministry and not those bloody Azkaban guards! They give me the collywobbles." They heard Weaver say darkly, with a sudden shudder in her voice.

"You mean the Dementors?" Anna asked, and the moment she had spoken their actual name, the temperature plummeted further, they could hear the compartment windows crackling with frost now and Anna's heart sank, Vixen was running around their mind in a clear panic. _It's Dementors! Fuck! Anna! We've got to do something!_

_What are we supposed to do?_ Anna whispered in defeat in her mind as Vixen stared at her incredulously.

_The Patronus Charm, you idiot! If they enter the compartment, use your Patronus! _Vixen hissed.

Anna nearly slapped herself, the solution was so bloody fucking simple! She took out her wand and made an attempt to stand, but tripped over a pair of legs on her way towards the compartment door and landed in someone else's lap. "Sorry! I tripped!" She said quickly, making to stand and she heard Thomas laugh, he sounded close. "Who did I trip over? And who did I land on?" As she said it, she looked around, even though it was pointless because of the darkness.

"You tripped over my legs, Anna." They heard Holly say.

"Sorry Hols. And who did I land on?"

"Me." Came Thomas's voice.

She was thankful for the darkness as she blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Sorry Tommy,"

"That's alright, Hopper, where are you going anyways?" She heard Thomas whisper, so low that she was certain that only she had heard him, which was highly unlikely as the compartment had grown deadly quiet. Anna regained her footing and very carefully made her way to the compartment door.

"Corridor. Only one thing makes frost appear, and that's—" Anna stopped abruptly and cried out, covering her ears as screams for mercy filled her head. She barely heard the compartment door creak open once more.

_"Please! I swear we don't know anything!"_

_"Liar! _Crucio!"

_"Leave her alone!"_

_" . . . No! You leave our Tassiyanna alone!"_

_"No! Mary! You bastards!"_

_"Wish granted. _Avada Kedavra!"

Anna winced as a flash of green light glowed behind her eyelids, her mother's pleading screams roaring in her ears, her father screaming at the ones who dare harm his family. Suddenly, everything went black.

She heard voices calling out to her, worried voices; scared, shaking voices. She heard them long before she had the strength to open her eyes again. Anna twitched and gasped loudly as her eyes flew open suddenly. The train seemed to be moving again, the lights were on once more—flooding the compartment with light—, the pouring rain blurring the rolling countryside beyond the windows, Anna found herself splayed out on the compartment floor. She sat up, but swayed, she felt a pair of hands steady her and help her to her feet. She turned and smiled at Thomas, who examined her face in concern. "You okay, Anna?"

"I am now, thanks." She lied easily, in fact, she was frozen, her entire body numb head to toe. She turned to James, who appeared to be shaking. Thomas helped her over to him. "Are you alright, love?" When James turned to face her, Anna gasped, he had tears in his—now—golden eyes, he hugged her tightly, cupping her face and examining her closely.

"You're alright?" He sounded surprised. "We heard the compartment door open and you cry out, then the thud on the compartment floor! We thought something had gotten to you! That something had harmed you! I-I thought . . . something . . . killed you. Th-then the lights came back on and you were splayed out on the floor, y-you weren't answering us." She shushed him by hugging him tightly, allowing her nails to graze his skull, the action seemed to work as he stopped muttering incoherently and simply hugged her tight.

"'M fine, love. Do you still have those Chocolate Frogs I gave you?" She felt James nod. "How many do you have left? Do you have enough for the lot of us here? Now?" He nodded again.

Vixen's violet eyes solidified and she forced a smile she knew didn't reach her eyes. "Good, pass them to me—Don't argue with me, Moony! Pass them over, trust me." He begrudgingly passed over the bag of Chocolate Frogs and Vixen passed one each to them, keeping one for herself and passing the final one to James. "I'll buy you more on the first trip to Hogsmeade, deal?"

"Deal." He smiled.

"We just got attacked by a bloody Dementor, Anna! Chocolate won't—"

"Just shut up and eat it!" Vixen snapped and at her tone, no one questioned her. They each took a bite of their chocolate and Vixen smiled when she saw the colour return to everyone's face, including James's. "Better?" Everyone nodded.

"That was awful! It felt as thought I'd never be cheerful again." Holly said, hugging herself and Amos hugged her from behind even tighter.

"You gave us a right good scare Anna, we thought it had killed you, we only heard you scream and hit the floor." Thomas said, sitting back down next to Weaver, who clung to his arm in what looked to be a deadly grip; her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"I promise, I'm fine." Vixen reassured as she took a bite of her own Chocolate Frog, warmth immediately overtook her body and she couldn't contain the sigh of relief that escaped her. Anna's blue eyes returned.

James hugged her tightly when he noticed her eyes return to their original shade of blue, forcing her head into the crook of his neck. "Never and I mean _never_ bloody scare me like that again, I thought I lost you. You weren't answering us, we just heard you scream, then hit the floor then nothing. No sound, not even a whimper."

"James, I suppose it doesn't matter now, but you could've used your lupine hearing to check and see if my heart was beating." James blanched and he then—quite literally—slapped himself upside the head.

"Damn it! Why didn't I bloody think of that!" Anna giggled and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Say, Anna?" Anna turned to Clover, who was still shaking slightly. Anna reached out a hand and rubbed Clover's arm soothingly until her feline friend stopped shaking. "Why _did_ you scream? It's not like you could see the Dementor,"

Anna felt her face heat with embarrassment. "It's hard to explain."

"You heard them again? Didn't you? Your parents?" Weaver asked, sitting up, finally letting go of Tommy's arm. Anna spun around to look at her, but she hung her head low and nodded in confirmation.

"Talk about a birthday downer," Anna said with a chuckle that made everyone laugh and Anna's spirits were instantly lifted.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, all eyes turned and Valeria stood there in the doorway, as white as a sheet, her eyes wide in shock. She calmed down a great deal when she caught sight of Anna. "We'll be arriving in 10 minutes."

Before she could turn to leave, Anna jumped up from her seat and caught her arm, handing the Slytherin the rest of her Chocolate Frog. "Eat it, it'll warm you up." She coaxed and Valeria consented to take a bite, her colour returned almost instantly; a look of silent relief crossing her sharp, aristocratic features.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully.

"You looked like you needed it more then I did."

"Anna!" Clover hissed. "You bloody passed out! I believe _you_ needed it more."

"It's already dealt with, C. Besides, I took a bite and feel better, the way she was looking, she needed it more."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Cloud?" Anna turned back to Valeria who was smirking at her, her eyes on Anna's hair. "Your hair is . . . less puffskein nest, more ball of yarn." She giggled and poked Anna's hair with an outstretched index finger, which she quickly pulled away when Anna attempted to swat her hand.

"I passed out, Earheart, what did you expect?"

"I expected a valiant Gryffindor to come save you, but it seems the rabble have settled instead." She eyed the rest of the Lot inside the compartment and Anna glared at her.

"_Val_," she warned and Valeria burst into laughter.

"I'm only taking the piss, relax. Better get ready, Percy tells me we'll be arriving soon, he's sent me off to let everyone know."

"Thanks for the heads up. See you in the Great Hall." Anna smiled and Valeria gave her a swift hug before she set off down the carriage corridor, opening and closing the rest of the compartment doors, checking on students and letting them know that they'd be arriving soon.

oOoOoOo

Snape's Office

"Miss Cloud? Mister Summers? Might I have a quick word?" Anna and James turned to find Severus Snape, their Potions Professor standing behind them, looming over them. The couple nodded and followed Snape to the Dungeons.

"Are we in trouble, Professor?" James asked and he was surprised when Snape turned around to face them again, once in the safety of his office, his face showed signs of worry.

"I heard what happened on the train. Vixen? Are you alright?" Anna's eyes faded to violet and Vixen nodded.

"It was searching the train for Black, Severus. We're fine, Anna's a little shaken up, but nothing a bar of Honeydukes chocolate can't fix."

"And you?" Severus asked, regarding Vixen with hard eyes, examining her as though she'd suddenly dissolve into tears.

"I'm fine, Severus. A little shaken up, but we already gave chocolate to all those who were in the compartment at the time." Severus smiled at this.

"You always knew your remedies." Vixen turned slightly pink at the praise and mumbled a thanks, toeing the floor.

"Is that all you wished to see us about, Severus? To make sure we were alright?" Severus shook his head, his mouth pressing into a hard line, he turned to James.

"You'll need to find another place to transform, I'm afraid, Mister Summers. Someone else will be using the Shrieking Shack during the full moons."

Vixen gaped at him. "There's another werewolf? Why not let him join our pack?"

"He already has a pack, Vixen. He's also a fully grown man."

"You mean he's a Professor? Who?"

"There's only one vacancy, Vix. Defence." James said and Vixen stared at him for a moment before she rounded on Severus.

"What's his name, Sev."

Snape grit his teeth, his expression becoming one pure loathing. "_Lupin_."

Vixen gasped, her eyes bright with a sudden joy. "You mean _Remus_ is here!? Oh how jolly wonderful!" With her lupine hearing she could hear Severus grinding his teeth in hatred, doing all he could not to glare at his childhood friend, lest she slap him good for even daring to glare at her. "Oh relax, Severus, you'll get the job eventually, you're the best Potions Master we'll ever have. You will be in charge of brewing Remus's Wolfsbane, I expect?" Snape nodded and Vixen seemed to nod in satisfaction, a smile crossing her features. The sight of her kind, caring, and affectionate smile made Severus return it.

"But Vix, where am I gonna transform now?" James whinged and Vixen shot him a look for whinging, he cut off the tone in his voice immediately at her glare.

Anna's blue eyes returned. "Don't worry, love. We can use the Room of Requirement. It's already made to protect and before every full moon, Severus, Poppy and I can go make sure that the room will keep you in and that no one else can enter on accident. We'll make the room just for you."

"What about you? You won't be able to join me," James slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Snape with wide green eyes. "I-I mean,"

Snape actually laughed at this. "No need to worry, Mister Summers, I know that Anna is an Animagus already, Vixen was one as well."

Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she placed a hand on her hip and smirked at Snape. "Good to know you still remember that incident, Severus. Still have the scar?" Severus nodded and pulled up the sleeve of his right forearm, showing the pair a number of tiny scars that looked like bite marks.

"Vixen! You bit him!" James exclaimed, rounding on her, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Never hard enough to seriously harm him, James. Don't worry, all those bite marks were made from being playful."

"You still bit a Professor!"

"I wasn't her Professor at the time, Mister Summers. We were students together." Severus explained.

Vixen smiled at the pair of men. "Regulus had them too; the scars."

"How many of you were Animagi?" James asked curiously, looking between Vixen and Snape.

"Just me and my sister," Vixen replied. It was a lie, of course; she, her sister _and _their brother had been Animagi.

"What shape did your sister's form take?"

Vixen smiled at Severus's question of pure curiosity. "A fox."

oOoOoOo

Great Hall

"Oh! We've missed the Sorting! We didn't even place bets this year!" Anna cried as Snape escorted them back to the Great Hall. New students were sorted into houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted the house the student best suited; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For the past four years, Anna and James placed bets to see how many new students Hufflepuff would receive, Anna had won every year thus far.

"Don't worry, Anna, there's always next year. However, we can always ask everyone how many we got, care to wager before we ask?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'd say, about 15 to 25. You owe me 7 Galleons, if I win."

"You're on." He grinned.

They took their seat at the Hufflepuff table, Anna grinned at the sight of all the new students in their traditional black robes, she counted _exactly_ 25 new Hufflepuffs and sent James a grin, holding out her palm. He did a head count, recounting to see if he had missed any and sighed heavily, placing 7 golden Galleons into her open palm. The Lot laughed.

"Another win for the Hufflepuff Hazard!" Weaver announced happily, and rather loudly, gaining the attention of half of the Gryffindor table, including the Weasley Twins.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood from his seat and addressed the students. Their Headmaster was very old, with long silver hair and beard that he could easily tuck into the belt of his robes, he had shimmering blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and an extremely crooked nose, that looked as though it had been broken several times. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but Anna respected him for other reasons. He was just someone you could trust. Vixen was muttering bitterly in Anna's mind, calling Dumbledore an 'old geezer'. Anna watched him as he beamed around at everyone, his eyes landing on Anna for a moment before they landed on Harry.

"Welcome!" he said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things I'd like to say to all of you, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast . . ." He cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is currently playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, Anna and James glanced at each other. The rest of the Lot had begun whispering amongst themselves. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading and excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." Dumbledore paused again and regarded the Hall with a great seriousness in his eyes, no one moved or made a sound.

Suddenly, he smiled and clapped his hands together. "On a more happier note, I'm pleased to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only a fair few were applauding greatly—which included Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny—and Anna couldn't help but smile at Professor Lupin, Vixen's violet eyes were shining with tears as she regarded her new Professor, his shabby, second-hand robes to his greying hair, even though he still looked rather young. "As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, after the applause died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Anna frowned, how had she forgotten, she'd never see Professor Kettleburn again. Merlin, she'd miss the man who taught her everything she knew about magical creatures. "However," Dumbledore continued, a pleasant tone to his voice. "I'm delighted to announce that his place shall be taken by none other then our own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Anna stared at the Head table in shock, Hagrid had tears in his eyes, yet he was beaming with joy. She had known Professor Kettleburn had trusted Professor Dumbledore to make a wise decision about his replacement and Anna couldn't help but smile in agreement at his choice. If anyone deserved to be a Professor at Hogwarts, it was Hagrid, who had been living on the grounds since he was 13 years old. Anna joined in with the applause after the initial shock died away, Vixen was bawling with joy in her mind and she caught Minnie's eye as she wiped the tears forming in her own eyes. Minerva smiled at her affectionately. The applause was tumultuous, especially from the Gryffindor table. "I should've known!" Anna breathed, staring at James with wide eyes "Who else would've set us a biting book!" James laughed loudly and gave Anna a smile.

"Oh! Look how happy he is!" Weaver exclaimed, pointing back to the Head's table, where Hagrid was ruby red in the face and staring at his large hands, his wide grin hidden in his tangle of black beard.

When the applause finally died down, Anna noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore as he waved his wand and the goblets and golden platters filled themselves with food and drink. Anna helped herself to some tomato basil soup, which she knew was one of Tilly's specialities—Tilly always had it prepared; knowing it was one of Anna's favourites—, some lamb chops, mashed potatoes and a cob of corn.

The feast, as always, was delicious; before long, the food faded away to be replaced with pudding and Anna gaped at the beautiful birthday cake that had appeared in front of her. In yellow curly letters, was a message on top of the cake.

_Happy Birthday Miss Anna_

_Love Tilly and the House-elves_

Anna clutched her heart in awe and cut slices, handing one to each of her friends, ending with herself. "Anna, the birthday girl should have the first piece, it's tradition."

"It's _my_ birthday, C." Anna said, casting their feline friend a quick glance, passing her a piece of cake, which after a moment, Clover accepted. "Besides, we're gonna be full of pudding later anyways, you know Tilly will bring us more snacks and desserts once we start celebrating in the Common Room."

"Tilly never misses an opportunity to spoil Anna on her birthday," James chimed in, sending Anna a wink as her eyes flashed violet and Vixen smirked. Of course, James knew the real reason why Tilly felt it was necessary to spoil Anna on her birthday. She was spoiling both Anna _and_ Vixen, since the pair shared a birthday. Vixen had told the pair during one of Anna's control lessons about how Vixen couldn't bear to take Anna's true birthday away from her, even though her older sister Mia had had no choice but to change her true birthday, since it would've cast doubt on the illusion that she and their older brother were twins.

They enjoyed the birthday cake before the rest of the pudding faded from all the golden plates, leaving them gleaming once more as Dumbledore stood and sent them all to bed. As Prefects, Anna and James stood and led the rest of Hufflepuff House to the Common Room. "First-years, follow us please." Anna said with a heartwarming smile that seemed to put a few nervous first-years at ease, they visibly relaxed. She and James stood at the forefront of the queue. The first-years lined up and followed them to the kitchens, the rest of Hufflepuff House following swiftly behind them.

In the Kitchens, they were greeted by the House-elves, who all wished Anna a very happy birthday, Tilly was at the forefront jumping up and down in excitement. "Tilly is so excited! Happy birthday, Miss Anna!" She squealed.

Anna smiled at the blue-eyed House-elf affectionately and took her hand. "Thank you Tils, the cake was lovely and delicious by the way."

"Miss Anna can thank Winky."

Anna was startled by the revelation. "Winky was here?" Tilly nodded and Anna looked around for the brown-eyed House-elf. "Is she still?"

"No, Miss. Winky had to return home to her Master, but Winky helped Tilly with the cake." Tilly explained and Anna smiled, squeezing Tilly's hand softly in appreciation.

The Hufflepuffs approached the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, who simply beamed at the sight of a Prefect badge pinned to Anna's robes. "Oh! Congratulations on your appointment as Prefect, Miss Cloud!"

"Thank you Helga," Anna beamed, standing aside to show James behind her, who was ushering some frightened first-years, his own badge glimmering in the light of the fireplace that stood along the far wall.

"Mister Summers has gotten one too! How lovely! You two deserve those badges, Miss Cloud." The portrait smiled affectionately.

Anna turned slightly pink at the praise and turned to face the first-years, speaking to them as a whole. "The new password is _Puffapod_. Please try to remember it, if you forget it; you'll be stuck out here unless someone from inside the Common Room lets you in or you'll end up spending the night out here in the Kitchens." Some first-years looked taken aback at her statement, but when Anna recited the password, Helga's portrait swung inwards and Anna moved aside to let everyone in. James passed her and kissed her cheek quickly before following the first-years into the Common Room.

"Oh, by the way, dear," Helga said, halting Anna from entering behind them, she turned and smiled at the portrait. "Happy birthday," Anna beamed.

"Thank you, Helga." She said before following after the rest of the House, the portrait hole closing behind her. Anna cleared her throat and everyone gave her their undivided attention, which made her smile thoughtfully. "For the Dormitories, boys, the staircase on your left; girls, the same on your right. Off to bed, all of you. First-years, your Dorms are the first doors you see, a sign is either on or beside the door, each Dorm has _one_ bathroom each, get used to sharing, you'll have no choice. Goodnight, Badgers. Welcome to being a Hufflepuff." Anna said, rather proud of the fact that she had remembered Tonks's speech from the first time Anna had walked through the portrait hole herself as a first year. James ushered the first years up to bed before he returned to the Common Room.

"As for the rest of you, you're all welcome to join in on the celebrations." He grinned at them, his arms crossing over his chest, a flash of mischief in his soft green eyes. Anna was glad they didn't flash gold, it would've been rather difficult to explain to a group of Hufflepuffs, who didn't know his secret.

"Celebrations?" a third year Hufflepuff asked; his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

James smiled and went to stand next to Anna, taking her hand within his own. "Of course, we celebrate every year, you know this, Percival. Now can anyone venture a guess as to why?" Everyone from the Lot raised their hand rather smugly. "Someone who _doesn't _already know the answer." James added with a smirk. The Lot all put their hands down in disappointment, some grumbling out complaints.

Slowly, a hand raised itself and James smiled, gesturing for her to speak, she looked at Anna with soft eyes. "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

Anna nodded curtly, smiling at the girl she remembered clear as day. "That's right, Pharah, it's lovely to see you again, by the way."

"It's lovely to see you as a Prefect," Pharah replied with a smile, eyeing Anna's badge. "Both of you," She added, regarding both Prefects who stood in front of the fireplace, the light of the fire behind them silhouetted their figures, but glimmered and made Anna's hair stand out.

Suddenly, the rest of the Common Room all chorused into wishing Anna a happy birthday and Anna blushed in embarrassment at the sudden attention, toeing the floor. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're all welcome to stay and celebrate with us, if you wish, if not; we will not hold it against you." James said and a handful of second, third and fourth years went up to bed. Among those who stayed were, the Lot, Pharah, Autumn Thunderstorm, Emma Stone—who was now in her final year at Hogwarts—, and a group of Fifth to Seventh Years that Anna barely spoke to, but was glad that they had decided to stay and celebrate with them.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, Anna opened her gifts by the fireplace, thanking everyone who remembered to buy her a present, saying that they hadn't needed to spend money on her and waving off those who apologized, for not getting her anything, with a kind smile. When it was passed midnight, Anna and James decided that it was time and began ushering everyone else up to bed, thanking them graciously for celebrating with them. The Lot bid Anna and James goodnight as they all made their way up to bed. Anna and James stayed behind in the Common Room for another hour to clean up and gather all of Anna's gifts, which they then waved their wands and all the gifts vanished to Anna's dorm to be sorted and organized later on. Tilly and Anna had briefly argued that Anna had not needed to clean up after the party, but Anna had told her that the best gift Tilly could give her was letting her clean up, which Tilly had begrudgingly agreed, muttering that she was becoming more like Vixen every day before she vanished, taking all the dirty dishes away with her.

Tilly and the rest of the House-elves had spent most of the evening catering the party, happily carrying around trays of snacks and drink for people to snack on as the party went on. The party, needless to say, was a success.

After Anna and James finished cleaning up, they collapsed onto the sofa they usually shared with Al—and since they had become a couple—, Mia. Anna snuggled further into Jamie's side. They heard someone barreling down the stairs from the Boy's Dormitory and James turned his attention to the noise, preparing to scold the student out of bed, but stopped short when they saw it was Cedric.

"Tip!" Anna exclaimed. "What are you doing up?"

He was grinning from ear to ear. "I got it!" He exclaimed, holding up a golden badge that had the letter 'C' on it.

"You've been made Quidditch Captain!" Anna exclaimed and Cedric nodded with excitement.

"We'll start training next week."

"Calm down, Tip." Anna cautioned. "You don't want to be accused of playing favourites." She added teasingly, sending their furry friend a wink. He briefly narrowed his eyes, but he was smiling.

"What about the try-outs?" James chimed in. Anna thought about it for a moment before she nodded in agreement.

"Moony's right, Ced. We need to hold try-outs, it gives everyone a chance to show what they can do. Even if they don't make the team."

Of course, Cedric hadn't seemed to hear her, he was busy ranting about last years team. "I hope Jesse and Zach are up to being Chasers alongside you again, Anna. Tommy and Weave have already agreed to resume their place as Beaters. Of course, I'll be Seeker. Emma isn't sure she wants to resume her place as Keeper." Anna gasped at the news. Emma Stone had been Keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team for the whole time that Anna and her friends had played on the team. Emma had saved more goals than anyone.

"Still," Anna cautioned after the initial shock passed. "Hold the try-outs, Ced. Give everyone a chance, like I said, you don't want to be accused of playing favourites. Even if you just let a couple be Reserve Players, just in case I think the others will appreciate it."

Cedric thought about it hard for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "You're right, Hopper. Having Reserve Players on the team will up our chances at the Cup."

"Ever since Harry arrived at Hogwarts, the Cup has belonged to Gryffindor," James said solemnly.

"And for good reason," Anna said hotly before she composed Vixen's temper and cleared her throat, the flash of violet fading to ocean blue. James and Cedric gaped at her change in personality, as she was always so calm and serene, knowing she had her moments. Moments just like this when her eyes would burn violet and her hair would spark. She gasped and gave them an apologetic look before she cleared her throat, James gave a slight nod in understanding, but Cedric was still gawking at her as though she'd sprouted another head.

"I'm not saying Hufflepuff isn't good," she continued. "That's not what I'm saying at all, but every match against Gryffindor, they've won thus far. Everyone thinks that our team is rubbish and that we're easy to beat because we're pushovers. However, this year we're going to show the whole of Hogwarts what we're really made of, but we have to be smart about it." James and Cedric nodded in agreement. "I know Tommy, Weaver and the rest of the Lot will agree with me too. Now, Cedric," she turned to her friend. "You're out of bed after hours. Off to bed. We'll discuss more in the morning," she stood from her seat and pulled James up with her. "You too love," she added, kissing him sweetly before she playfully shoved him towards Cedric, who laughed at the sight.

Anna made her way over to them and perched on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on Cedric's cheek, it was at that moment that Anna realized that he'd grown even more over the summer. "Merlin, Ced! Stop bloody growing! I'm gonna need a ladder to kiss your bloody cheek soon!" James and Cedric laughed, the pair of boys swooping down to plant a kiss on either of Anna's cheeks before they retired to their dorm. Anna smiled as she watched them retreat and made her way up the stairs to her own dormitory before she quietly shut the door behind her and tip-toed passed sleeping roommates to her own bed. She was fairly happy at how the day had turned out; save—perhaps—for the fact that she'd been attacked by a Dementor, but even then, she wasn't all that bothered by it.

She collapsed on her four-poster but winced when she landed on something hard, she shifted and stared at it. It was Mia's birthday gift to her. Anna knew Mia always bought her steamy romance novels, that Anna preferred to open the gift alone rather then in front of the boy half of the Lot, and Merlin forbid, the rest of Hufflepuff, who stayed for the party.

Anna turned her gaze upwards when she heard someone shift in the four-poster next to her, it was Mia. Emerald green met ocean blue in the semi-darkness. "Happy birthday, Hopper," she smiled and Anna returned it as she let Mia watch her open her gift. It was an unmoving cover of a romance novel, which meant that it was a Muggle novel. The red-satin sheet-clad heroine, with the toned shirtless man holding onto her tightly made Anna repress the frisson of excitement that shot up her spine.

Her cheek were flaming as she looked at Mia again, who was smirking at the curly haired witches reaction. "Thanks Red,"

Mia waved her off with a smile. "Don't mention it, I have the same novel, it's a Muggle take on a werewolf romance novel, it's _very_ steamy, figured you'd appreciate it." Anna nodded. "It's pretty good, just don't read it around the guys, and Merlin forbid, James, they'd take the mickey out of you for weeks." Anna flushed and a nervous laugh bubbled up her throat, escaping her lips without permission. Mia smirked and winked at her best friend before she shifted and went back to sleep, her back now facing Anna.

Anna put the novel on her bedside table before she stood and changed into her nightgown, climbing back into bed and tucking herself in. Spirit jumped on her four-poster and turned in a circle once, tucking herself safely into Anna's side. "_Happy birthday Mum,_" she mewled and Anna smiled, scratching the side of her fluffy feline's head.

"Thanks, Spi."

As she lay there—Spirit purring loudly as Anna continued to scratch the side of Spirit's face—, she stared out the window, the sight of the Whomping Willow and the silhouette of the Shrieking Shack in the far distance.

It had been one of the _best_ birthday celebrations she'd ever had, and _that_ was saying something.

* * *

**September 18th, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fifth Year Girl's Dormitory

Anna awoke to sunlight flooding into the dormitory, she felt someone shift beside her and turned, drawn to the movement to see long ebony hair in a tangle over the witches face. The witch was the only one sleeping next to Anna, Holly and everyone else was in their own beds. Anna noticed the empty four-poster at the end of the room, closest to the door. The sheets were a mess and tangled in a spiral, telling Anna _exactly_ who was sleeping next to her. It was Weaver, using their intertwined hands as a pillow.

Anna couldn't remember when Weaver had climbed in with her the night before, but she had a feeling that Weaver had heard Anna whimpering in her sleep and had rushed to deal with the nightmare. Anna remembered the brief nightmare she had had the night before. The nightmare was foggy; it hadn't lasted very long.

Anna tried to free her hand from Weaver's grip without waking her up, but her attempts were futile. Weaver stirred, opening bleary green eyes, full of sleep. "Mornin', Hopper," she said sleepily, letting out a yawn.

"Mornin', Pads," Anna smiled before she returned to freeing her hand, Weaver opened her eyes again, confusion crossing her features. "Let go of my hand, Pads. I gotta piss." Weaver's eyes flew open, their green depths widening and she immediately let go of Anna's hand. Anna jumped from her four-poster, rushing to the shared bathroom. After she finished her business, she returned to the dorm to grab a pair of towels before she closed the bathroom door behind her and hopped in the shower.

When she finished her shower, she wrapped her naked body in one of the towels, securing it with magic before she twisted her hair up in the second, she returned to the dorm to find Weaver trying to untangle the sheets of her own messy four-poster by hand. Anna giggled. "What?" Weaver asked, pinning Anna with a playful glare, giggling at the sight of Anna's messy hair wrapped up in a towel.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Weaver actually slapped herself before she waved her hand and her bed magically made itself.

Anna giggled, shaking her head as she crossed the room to her own four-poster and did the same, her bed magically made itself before she flicked her wand towards to pillows and they fluffed themselves out the way she liked them. Spirit jumped back on Anna's four-poster when the bed was made and turned in a circle before she laid down and fell swiftly asleep once more. Anna set down her wand momentarily before she dug into her trunk for something to wear. She heard the bathroom door close and looked up at the noise, Weaver was hovered over her own trunk, Anna turned and found Holly's bed empty.

"Looks like Hols is up," she said aloud, smiling when Weaver looked her way, rubbing the back of her head as though it pained her.

"Nearly well shoved my head in my fucking trunk as she passed," Anna laughed loudly waking Irys and Mia from their slumber.

"Sorry," Anna pouted at the sight of Irys and Mia momentarily glaring at her for waking them. She turned back to glance at Weaver. "I'm surprised you didn't fucking hex her, Pads."

Weaver grinned broadly and all three witches in the room groaned loudly at the sight, making Weaver roll over laughing.

"What did you do, Pads?" Irys groaned, crawling out of bed.

"You'll see," Weaver smirked as she pulled an orange jumped from her trunk and threw it over her head.

Anna grabbed a simple black bra, turning around so her back faced the girls and fastened it, pulling on a pair of matching knickers. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a custard yellow jumper with a large black letter 'A' knitted on the front—a gift from Molly Weasley the Christmas before—and pulled the jumper over her head. She pulled on a pair of black stockings and fastened her skirt around her waist, quickly waving her wand over her yellow ballet flats with the little black bows that were starting to get too tight. She took the towel out of her hair and grabbed her wand again, casting a Drying Charm, she sat on her four-poster beside Spirit and wand-dried her hair, watching as her friends dug into their trunks for something to wear on that lazy Saturday.

It only took five minutes for Anna to figure out what Weaver had done to her twin.

"WEAVER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" They heard Holly screech from the bathroom, the way she had screeched Anna was certain that she'd awoken the entire bloody castle. The bathroom door blew open in a rage to reveal Holly standing there, looking absolutely furious; her bright green eyes glaring daggers at her twin. Anna, Irys and Mia burst into laughter when they finally realized what Holly was so pissed about. Instead of her natural fiery dark red hair, Holly now sported dark green hair that was sparking madly at the ends.

Anna giggled and pointed to Holly's hair before she said, "I can fix that." Anna waved her wand and Holly's fiery red hair returned.

Holly gripped a piece of her own hair as it returned to red. She rushed back into the bathroom to check in the mirror before she returned, looking grateful. "Thanks, Hopper," Her nose twitched irritably before she rounded on her sister once more. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do." She said, grinding her teeth as her emerald eyes blazed furiously.

"Just a little charm is all," Weaver said, winking at her sister, clearly not afraid of her twin's wrath. The Sprout Twins, while they were both exceedingly kind, had a clear temper that had the ability to shake the castle on its foundation should someone cross them the wrong way. While Holly would scream obscenities to, Merlin help, whoever crossed her; Weaver had no problem hexing someone who thoroughly pissed her off. They weren't scared of each other. Hell, Weaver pissed Holly off at least three times a day just to get a rise out of her. "Nothing to worry about," she added with a shrug.

Needless to say, Holly was in a pissy mood for the rest of the morning, when Amos asked her what she was so mad about. Holly narrowed her eyes at Weaver as she explained to her boyfriend what had transpired earlier in the dormitory; Weaver simply grinned at her sister.

After she recounted it, she rounded on the rest of the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, who were all trying their damn best to hide their laughter, while some were doing rather well at hiding it; others weren't as lucky in stifling their laughter. She rounded on Anna. "You're a bloody Prefect, surely you'd doc points for hexing another student!"

"While I agree that it is against the rules to hex another student, I can also see where Pads was coming from, she told me you tried to shove her head in her trunk as you passed on your way to the bathroom." Most of the Hufflepuff table roared in laughter at this, Weaver sent them all a glare of her own, which immediately made the table go deadly quiet. "She simply retaliated the favour. So as a result of simple retaliation, I will not doc points for defending herself. However, she succeeded and I can tell that's why you're so pissed off, Hols. You should've known better than to get a rise out of her in the morning. Hols, you know perfectly well that Pads will hex _anyone _who pisses her off in the morning." Anna smirked and Holly huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. Anna put a hand on her shoulder, leaning over to whisper in Holly's ear. "Don't worry love, besides the more points I doc from Hufflepuff; the less of a chance we have at winning the House Cup."

Holly sighed as it dawned on her why Weaver was getting away with it. She dropped her arms and took a bite of bacon. "I suppose you're right, Hopper."

Someone leaned across the table and Mia scowled at the sight of him. Daniel Hardwind was leaning over the Hufflepuff table, right in front of her. "I'll say, Miss Valentine, the first Hogsmeade trip is soon, how would you like it if I showed off that pretty face of yours?" Mia's eyes burned with hatred as she grabbed the bowl of porridge she'd been eating and upturned the contents on his head, emitting the crowd to burst into laughter and there was a scatter of applause.

"I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with you even if you were the last wizard on the planet, Hardwind. Now, for the last bloody time, leave me the fuck alone!" Mia glared before she grabbed her things and stormed away, her short hair sparking in her wake.

Daniel looked a right mess, the whole bowl of porridge on his head, the warm milk leaking down his face. He grabbed the bowl from his head and cast a quick Scourgify Charm on his hair, making it stand up straight in the back.

Suddenly, Al was in his face, a look of pure loathing in his eyes. "You're lucky my _girlfriend_ didn't hex your bollocks off."

"Your _girlfriend_?" Daniel chuckled as he shook his head as though the thought was ridiculous. "Don't make me laugh, Storms. There's no bloody way, a sweet girl like her would go for someone like . . . like . . . like _you_."

"Daniel," Anna said calmly as she stood, he turned to her as James and Thomas man-handled Al away from the Ravenclaw. "Al's right, and Mia, yes she may _seem_ sweet, but I promise you this." Her eyes shifted to menacing violet and it seemed that Daniel had momentarily stopped breathing. "If _she_ doesn't hex your bollocks off first, _I _will. You've heard what she said. How many times does she have to say it for _you_ to get it into that thick brain of yours? You're a Ravenclaw, I thought Ravenclaws were smarter then that. When a woman says no, she mean _no._"

Daniel chuckled and advanced on Anna, who stood her ground with narrowed violet eyes. Her hand secretly flicking to her friends and they all felt the slight pull backwards that prevented them from interfering with the situation. "For your information, Cloud, she _never_ said no."

Anna scoffed and narrowed her violet eyes further. She wasn't Anna in that moment; Vixen was protecting Anna's friends. James was gawking at Vixen, hoping to Merlin that no one asked why her personality had suddenly changed. "I'm pretty sure that bowl on your head earlier was her way of saying 'over my dead body', I'm warning you now, Hardwind. Leave Mia _alone_ or I'm going to make you wish you'd listened to me." Her eyes flashed a blood red for only a moment and it seemed to have startled everyone who was watching. Her hair stopped sparking suddenly, and she seemed to compose herself. Her eyes shifted back to violet and she said as sweetly as she could, "I'd say, 10 points from Ravenclaw for harassing another student. You are free to leave." She stepped out of the way and bowed dramatically, ushering him to leave with cold violet eyes that sent a shiver of fear up his spine. After glaring at her for a moment, he left.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room

They found Mia seated firmly in a fat yellow armchair, at the sound of the portrait hole opening, she turned to look at Anna, Weaver, Thomas, Holly, Irys, Amos and Al; who had just stepped through the protrait hole. "Well?" She said hotly, her eyes still blazing in fury. "Is he going to leave me alone now?"

Anna sighed. "For a while, perhaps, but I don't know about indefinitely." Mia narrowed her eyes at the round coffee table as though she could burn through the birch wood with her glare if she stared long enough. Al plopped down beside his girlfriend and began rubbing gentle circles in her shoulders to ease the tension.

Amos, however, was staring between Anna and the girls, none of whom seemed surprised at the arrangement between them regarding Hardwind. "You girls knew about this?" He turned to his own girlfriend, who nodded solemnly.

"We made an arrangement the second day of class to defend Mia if Hardwind harrassed her this year. Anna was simply telling Hardwind off for—"

"I didn't tell him off, Hols." Anna said as she plopped into an empty armchair, scrubbing a hand over her face in irritation. "I _promised_." Her eyes flashed a blood red which startled Irys, having thought when she saw the same thing only minutes earlier that she had been imagining it.

Amos laughed. "I've never seen you so pissed off Anna, except that time, when our dear old Weaver here decided to hex you in Potions." Anna laughed as she recalled the distant memory.

"I will protect my friends and myself from those who think they can cross us, especially if it's a _friend_ who decides it's okay to cross _me_." At that final bit, she eyed Weaver who simply grinned at her innocently.

"Hey guys, look," said a voice from the other end of the Common Room and Anna turned her attention towards the voice to spot Thomad checking the bulletin board. Anna stood and made her way over to her shaggy haired friend. "First Hogsmeade weekend is up," and indeed it was, along with the Prefect schedule.

"So _that's _why Hardwind harassed me this morning," Mia huffed and Al began whispering soothing words in her ear.

"The date for Quidditch try-outs are too," Weaver added with a tone of excitement.

"I'm glad Ced decided to listen to me and hold the try-outs." Anna smiled before she continued to examine the bulletin board and frowned.

There was a small newspaper clipping about Sirius Black, who was sighted a week earlier, getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. Vixen cracked her knuckles with anticipation. It seemed he was constantly on the move and that worried Anna most.

* * *

**September 23rd, 1993**

Hogwarts - Corridor to the Ancient Runes Classroom

Anna was making her way to Ancient Runes when she saw the bushy honey-brown mane of Hermione Granger rush passed her, she turned to stop and greet the witch briefly before their next class but was surprised to find the corridor behind her; completely empty.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, checking again before she shrugged it off, Vixen reprimanding her; saying that the lack of sleep and too much coffee during breakfast was starting to make her see things. She turned and was surprised to find Hermione rushing towards her, the young witch quickly shoving something gold down the front of her robes. She stopped the little bushy haired witch, who looked out of breath as though she'd just run a mile. "How did you do that, 'Mione?"

"D-Do what?" Hermione heaved in a deep breath and composed herself before she stood up straight and faced Anna with a kind smile that Anna returned affectionately.

"I could've sworn that you just passed me, I turned around to say hi, but no one was in sight. People don't just vanish from thin air, and you're too young to Apparate yet, however, I turn back around and you're coming towards me again. Care to explain why this is, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was avoiding Anna's eye, her chocolate eyes turned to the floor, Anna noticed the glimmer of a gold chain around the younger witches neck and she silently gasped, but said nothing, _for now._ Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again; she had no explanation.

Anna sighed heavily and gestured to the chain around Hermione's neck. "I know what that chain is, Hermione, and I will not ask where you got it, nor why you have it. I just hope you use it well." Hermione looked up at her, startled. "I know perfectly well what that is, I'm not bloody stupid." She rolled her eyes and scowled as though Hermione had already called her the offensive word.

Hermione was to startled to scowl at her for her foul language as she was prone to do. Instead, she squeaked out a "Y-You do?!" Her brown eyes widening in slight fear of the inevitable.

Anna nodded curtly and let a small reassuring smile escape. "You're secret is safe with me, 'Mione; after all, you've kept mine." Anna's eyes flashed violet and Hermione smiled, visibly relaxing. Vixen's violet eyes solidified for a moment and she pinned Hermione with a stern look that made the little witch swallow in slight fear. "You've probably already been warned of this, but I want you to promise me that you will _not _over exert yourself. You need to eat and sleep as much as anyone, Hermione. If you need help with anything, and I mean absolutely _anything_, homework for instance, even if you have questions, I will be pleased to help—" Anna's lupine hearing alerted her that someone was coming their way; a Professor, by the sound of the heavy, mismatched footfalls. As they drew ever nearer, Hermione began to hear them too and her eyes grew wide in clear panic. "Are you excited to visit Hogsmeade?"

Hermione looked grateful for the change in subject and grinned broadly at her as Professor Lupin came into view from around the corner, quirking an eyebrow in surprise to find the two witches conversing, in fact, he looked a bit startled to see them together at all. "Oh, yes!" Hermione beamed. "It's an entirely wizarding community! The only one in the whole of Britain! I've read about it, it's supposed to be absolutely fascinating!" Anna laughed and checked her watch before she sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the time. Her blue eyes returning quickly.

"Merlin's beard! My apologies, Hermione, I've made you late for class." Hermione sucked in a sharp breath at the news. "I'll see you around, please remember what I told you." Hermione nodded and dashed off. Anna turned to make her way to Ancient Runes once more, but was stopped by Professor Lupin, his eyes wide in disbelief as though he didn't understand what he _was_ seeing. Anna smiled at him. "Hello Professor, is there something I can help you with? I'm already terribly late for Ancient Runes."

"Yes, my apologies, but I need to speak with you, Miss? . . ."

"Cloud, Professor. Tassiyanna Cloud, my friends call me Anna." She smiled, extending her hand to him, he stared at her hand. She watched his nose twitch slightly, had Vixen not known him well enough she would've assumed him as odd, or even strange; but Vixen knew better, he was smelling for danger. Vixen could see the gears turning in his head, he was weighing his options. _Shake the bloody hand, Remus!_ Vixen snapped in their mind, lunging forward and Anna held her back as Vixen tried to kick her way out of Anna's grip. "I don't have germs, you know," she added with a grin and Professor Lupin gazed up at her, appearing startled by what she had just said.

"My apologies, could you repeat that," he stuck his finger in his ear and cleaned it out as though he hadn't heard her properly.

Her eyes solidified to violet once Vixen calmed down enough and Lupin gasped at the sight. "I said, I don't have germs, _Professor_."

"Vixen?" His soft green eyes were wide once more in disbelief and Vixen smiled thoughtfully.

"Hello Remus, long time no see." She squeaked in surprise when Remus pulled her in for a hug before he realized what he was doing or how odd and mildly inappropriate it would've looked to anyone else watching. He pulled away quickly, shocked by his own actions and Vixen laughed, the older werewolf looked to be silently reprimanding his actions. "Stop that!" She snapped, scowling at him and he jumped slightly, startled by her tone. "I can see the gears turning up there," she gestured to his head before she smiled affectionately. "Don't worry, Remus, I've missed you too." Remus gave a sigh of what sounded like relief and smiled at her. "Now, my apologies, but Anna and I are extremely late for a lesson."

"No need to fret, Miss Cloud. I'll let Professor Vector know why you were not in class today, I'd like to see you in my office, we need to have a chat and perhaps some tea. A few things need to be explained in regards to . . . well . . . this," he gestured to Anna and the witch smiled and nodded curtly.

"I understand, Professor, lead the way." He smiled.

oOoOoOo

Lupin's Office

When they entered his office, Anna was surprised to find a large black chest, banging against the wall, she steered clear of the chest, knowing perfectly well what it contained. Professor Lupin hadn't needed to confirm it.

"Boggart," he said proudly, puffing out his chest. A sight that made Vixen roll over laughing in her mind. "It's for the rest of my third-year students, only a handful of them had a go with the last one."

Anna turned around fully to face him, clearly startled by his statement. "They've already faced one?"

Professor Lupin nodded, frowning at her expression. "Have you ever faced one, Miss Cloud?" Anna nodded, the gruesome image of all her friends laid side-by-side dead came to her mind and she shook her head violently to rid her mind of the images, her blackberry hair flying around her as she shook her head violently. "I can see it still bothers you, Boggarts naturally take the shape of our deepest, darkest fears. I taught my third-year students to conquer their fears, but I can tell the image of your Boggart still bothers you. Why?"

Anna was staring at the chest, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I was only a first-year, Professor, my Boggart has the ability to split itself eleven ways, into the bodies of every single one of my closest friends. All of them; dead." Professor Lupin seemed taken aback by her statement and gently gripped her arm and cautiously pulled her away from the chest. "The Professor who taught us that year, said it was the most extraordinary thing he'd ever witnessed, since my Boggart went from shifting constantly, unable to take a form to the fear of losing my friends. The fear of Death himself or if we're being more specific, the fear of being _alone_." Professor Lupin nodded in understanding, he looked impressed.

He poured her a cup of tea as she took a seat in a dark red armchair. Anna smiled gratefully and nodded her thanks. "Miss Cloud, I can see that you've got a Prefect badge pinned to your uniform," Professor Lupin said, and when Anna looked up from her cup of tea, he was smiling at her. "I have to say, I'm rather surprised to see you in Hufflepuff."

Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she smirked and she pinned him with a playful glare. "You know how much I loved the Hufflepuff colours back in the 70's, Remus, don't act so surprised. Mia probably told you I was a Hufflepuff."

"Your sister always prided on you the most, of course she told me you were a Hufflepuff. In all truth, I thought she was pulling my leg, but Vixen, I must admit with your temper, I never thought _you _of all people could be a Hufflepuff." Vixen smirked.

"You mean your _tail_?" Remus shot her a glare and she burst into laughter at the sight. Not at all intimidated by the sight of it. "Merlin, Remus, _relax_. I'm taking the mickey out of you." She winked and Remus laughed, it made Vixen beam to hear the werewolf laugh, it had been far too long since she'd last heard it. "I'm surprised that you're this years Defense teacher, you must have been so excited Remus, when I was told I was so happy for you, if anyone deserves this position; it's you."

He beamed at her. "As always, Miss Vixen, you flatter me." He grinned broadly and Vixen beamed at the sight. "However, I must admit I thought Dumbledore was taking the mickey out of me when he asked, but he was not joking in the slightest, so I took the job." The door to his office suddenly opened to reveal Severus, holding a smoking goblet. "Ah! Severus! Thank you, just leave it on the desk, just there," he pointed to a nearby desk and Severus gently placed the smoking goblet down upon the surface, his eyes landing upon Vixen and he smiled.

"I see, you've met the lovely Miss Cloud," Severus smiled and Remus beamed, nodding before he took a sip of his own tea.

"She and I were just having a lovely chat about Boggarts, Severus. Would you care to join us?" Snape shook his head. "That's quite alright then," Suddenly, the bell rang which caused Vixen to squeal, jumping slightly her tea sloshing over the sides of her cup. "Hurry and finish up your tea, Miss Cloud. I don't want to be the reason for you missing two classes in one day." Remus said with a smile and it occured to her that Remus suspected that Severus didn't know who she really was, which was why he had called her by her original last name, even though her eyes were clearly violet. She set down her—now empty—teacup and smiled at Remus.

"Don't play stupid, Lupin! You, as well as I, know exactly who she is!" Severus snapped and Vixen jumped to her feet, glaring at Severus.

"Watch your tone, Severus!" She snapped and Snape's eyes widened dramatically, he realized he'd fucked up before he bowed his head in apology.

"My apologies for losing my temper, Miss Potter." He turned to leave before he stopped in the doorway. "I'd drink it now, Remus. Best to get it over with."

Remus sighed heavily and stood, making his way towards the smoking goblet. "I suppose you're right, Severus." He grabbed the goblet as Snape closed the door behind him, he gave the potion a sniff before he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Severus is right, Remus. Best to get it over with. Drink up." Vixen said, although he could've sworn she looked a bit smug.

"At least, you don't have to bloody drink it, Vix."

Vixen laughed. "No, but Anna's best friend does."

Remus raised a brow. "I'd heard there was another werewolf here at Hogwarts. Mister . . . Summers. Was it not?" Vixen gave a curt nod of confirmation.

"He and Anna are currently in a relationship." Remus seemed surprised by this statement and raised a brow, looking a bit worried. "James is aware that Anna is not his mate, as is Anna, but the pair of them are happy, Anna knows that I am destined to be married to Regulus. I'm letting her have her fun, relax. It's so she doesn't have to spend years alone, I gave her a choice and she took it."

"It's your body," he mumbled as he downed the goblet before pulling a face that made Vixen nearly roll over laughing. He set down the empty goblet, that was still smoking and turned to face her, curiosity now in his gaze. "Who else knows about you, Vixen? Besides myself and Severus?"

"Minerva, Dumbledore, I suppose, never misses a trick, does he? James and Hermione and, of course, you and Severus, Professor Kettleburn knew as well. Oh and James's parents too, I know James's dad for sure, I'm still not too sure about his mum."

Remus raised a brow of surprise. "Hermione knows?"

Anna's blue eyes returned and she smiled sweetly. "She knows that Vixen and I are the same person, but she doesn't know that we share a body. She's the one who helped me figure out that Vixen and I are the same person."

"How _did_ you figure it out exactly?" Remus asked suspiciously, raising a brow.

Anna simply smiled and raised her hand before she waved her fingers. "Same handwriting."

oOoOoOo

Room of Requirement - Duplicate of the Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna was reprimanding James, who was refusing to take his Wolfsbane Potion. "For the last bloody time, Moony! Take the fucking potion! You need to take it, otherwise the rest of the Lot can't join you when you transform, for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine!" He shouted and downed the potion in one go, nearly gagging before he threw the empty goblet across the room, sinking into a yellow armchair. His arms crossing firmly over his chest.

"I know you've both been anxious, Jamie." Anna soothed as she sat down next to him, running her fingers through his honey-brown hair affectionately. "But you can't refuse to take your potion, Merlin, you scared me. I thought you were going to pitch the fucking thing across the room."

He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Anna. I know the full moon is still a week away but I've been so anxious with everything, like Sirius Black, the Daily Prophet said he was sighted in Dufftown last week. That's not far from here; and with the Dementors at _every_ fucking entrance, every time I pass them, I see you laying on the floor on the train; not moving, not responding. It's bloody terrifying."

She bristled at his confession and stood, shifted her position so she perched on top of the armchair behind him and rubbed rough circles on his shoulders. It seemed to calm him as he let out a low groan in approval. "I know how you feel, Vixen and I hate those bloody things, I can hear my parents screaming every time I pass them."

"Vixen?" He asked and Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she continued rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"What do _you_ hear when you pass the Dementors?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his tone.

Vixen sighed. "The same as Anna, her parents were _my_ parents too at one point, but I hear a bit more than that."

He went to turn his head to face her, but she positioned his head forward once more, only allowing him a short glance at her. "Like what?"

_Screaming, crying . . . pleading._ _. . _"It's not important." She answered with a tone of finality, meaning she didn't want to talk about it. "So how was your day? Give any sneaky Snakes detention?" He laughed and she gave a silent sigh of relief at the sound.

"Three Snakes, two Lions and a Ravenclaw."

Vixen laughed. "Would the two Lions just so happen to be the Weasley Twins?" He nodded with a chuckle. "Oh Merlin, I'm glad they didn't hex you for ruining their fun."

"I _had_ to give them detention, Filch had just come around the corner. Merlin, I was originally _helping _them."

Vixen laughed loudly, her hands leaving his shoulders for only a moment to catch her balance, catching herself so she didn't topple over the back of the sofa before they resumed rubbing rough circles on his shoulders. Her eyes shifted back to blue as Anna resumed Vixen's place in rubbing her boyfriends shoulders. "And what were you helping them with exactly?" she asked, a teasing lilt to her voice that made James laugh.

He shrugged with a chuckle. "Dungbombs. Snape's Office." Vixen burst into laughter from the mirror across the room and Anna gasped before she glared at the back of his head.

"James Jesse Summers! You did _not_ launch Dungbombs at Severus's office door!" He laughed when she gave him a light swat on the arm.

"It was _so _worth it."

"You're lucky it was Filch who came around the corner and not Severus, all _three_ of you would be serving detention for perhaps a month." Vixen said, rolling her eyes as the couple turned to look at her as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest in the mirror, but she couldn't hide the smile that crossed her features.

* * *

**September 30th, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fifth Year Boy's Dormitory

The full moon was that evening and Anna and James found it was exceedingly necessary to let the rest of the Lot know about the change in agreement.

They stared at the couple in shock. "What the fuck do you mean James can't transform in the Shack anymore?!" Clover shrieked. Everyone hurriedly hushed her, but Anna smiled; glad that she'd cast Silencing Charms on the door before they had started this conversation.

"Professor Snape pulled James and I aside at the Start-of-Term Feast and warned us that James would need to find another place to transform during the full moon, at least for this year. So, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore have agreed to let James transform in the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" Cedric asked, a look of confusion crossing his features. Anna smiled at him thoughtfully.

"The Room of Requirement. It's known as many things, it has the ability to transform into anything you need, to _give_ you whatever you need, except maybe food and water, but it _will_ give you other things. We'll be spending tonight in the Room of Requirement, Snape, Poppy and I have already set up the room," she turned to James and took his hand with a smile, now speaking directly to him. "We've made it into the Forbidden Forest, since the Room cannot produce living beings, it's virtually empty, there's a place for James to transform and a place for the rest of us to wait, so he doesn't attack us before we have the chance to shift." James looked grateful that she had thought ahead.

"Didn't Professor Snape ask why you were askig that of the room? That little safe place for the rest of us?" Clover asked and Anna bit her lip, Severus knew that Anna was an Animagus because Vixen had been one, but he didn't know that the rest of the Lot were Animagi too.

"Yes, he did. I didn't tell him it was for the rest of us, I told him it was for Poppy when she delivers his potions in the morning." James nodded as though she was telling the truth. "Don't worry, Lot, the secret remains a secret." Everyone seemed to relax at this and everyone agreed on the new arrangements, nor did they ask for the reason, much to Anna _and _Vixen's relief.

oOoOoOo

Room of Requirement

"Go on, it's alright, love. I'm right here." Anna soothed as she and Poppy escorted him to the Room of Requirement. She turned to the Mediwitch. "I've got it from here, Poppy, thank you for bringing us this far."

Poppy let out a breath with a slight look of surprise as though she hadn't been aware of holding one and gave Anna a small smile. "Be careful, you two."

James grinned at her cheekily. "Don't worry, Poppy, it's just another moon, it can't and _won't _hurt me." At that statement, Anna and Vixen felt the stab of pain in their hearts at the words, the pair knowing full well that James suffered during his transformations.

The Mediwitch wasn't so suble at hiding her pain at the words and she let out a quiet sob before she quickly turned and bid them farewell. "I'll be back by sunrise with your potions, please be careful," and without a backwards glance, she rushed off. Anna's sensitive hearing heard the sharp sob that Poppy tried to stifle and Anna turned on James the moment she was gone.

"You better make it up to her, Moony! You made Poppy cry!" The sight she was met with, added yet another stab of pain. James was hunched over, clutching his side in pain, trying his best to stifle the screams of agony. "Oh fuck! It's starting! Hold on, Jamie," she quickly paced in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, clear thoughts of what she needed and the door appeared and Anna practically dragged James inside.

James only had time to be shoved into the room beyond the safe-room for the rest of the Lot before he began to transform. Anna waved her wand quickly and his clothes disappeared from his body, he turned to look at her, his eyes flashing in amusement before he doubled over, landing on his knees and began screaming. Anna stood frozen to the spot, watching in horror as the man she loved began to shift before her very eyes. "Anna! Shut the fucking door!" He shouted through his screams of agony.

She couldn't move, her blue eyes wide with shock. Even Vixen was frozen to the spot, but the older witch came to first and slammed the door shut, obscuring James from their view any longer. Anna collapsed on her knees, yelping when her knees collided with the cement floor, she was panting, her eyes still wide from what she had just witnessed. She had known that his transformations wracked screams from his body, with her lupine hearing she always heard him transform, but the actual sight of his bones shattering and shifting, the fur growing from his pores.

_You know he'd never hurt us._ Vixen soothed, patting her shoulder.

"I-I can't," Anna sobbed, the tears stinging her eyes and running hot down her cheeks, she stood suddenly and ran out of the room, bumping into someone on the way passed.

"Anna! Where are you going?!" A voice called from behind her. She heard the scuffle of footsteps, but didn't look back, she just continued running.

With her lupine hearing, Anna heard someone shout after her and the sound of someone following her. "Weaver! We need to hurry to help James!"

"Fuck off, Snow!" She heard Weaver shout, then there was the sound of struggling. "Let me go, Tommy! Anna needs my help! She was fucking crying! Please, Thomas, let me go!"

"Weave, love. We can deal with Anna after, James is probably having a fit right now. We need to help him first." She heard Thomas say, she was too far by the time Weaver replied and she didn't catch it, but she assumed Weaver gave in as the sound of running footfalls no longer followed her.

She didn't know where she was running to, but she kept going.

She ran until she found herself in a hidden alcove, sobbing. She fell to her knees once more—her knees colliding painfully on the unfinished concrete—, she let out a yelp of pain, but continued crying loudly at what she had just witnessed. Her eyes and mind couldn't comprehend what she had just witnessed, it had been to much to handle.

She tried to breathe, but her breath came out in short sobs to be heaved in once more to be let out in even louder sobs. She didn't care to cast her strong Silencing Charms, instead she knelt there on the stone, her knees stinging in pain as she shifted and laid there, splayed out on the cold stone floor. The cool stone felt nice against her burning forehead. She hoped to Merlin that no one came across her, they'd ask questions—Merlin, too many questions—especially since she was out of bed after hours, she didn't think she'd be able to handle the questions.

Who would believe her? Who would offer her comfort at what she'd just witnessed? Who would understand her pain? Who would—her eyes widened as realization dawned on her before she shook her head quickly crushing the thought immediately. _No, I can't talk to Tilly about this, especially not in the Kitchens. The others would ask questions.__ Merlin, too many questions._

_You fucking idiot! Severus! Go to Severus!_ Vixen barked, clearly done with Anna's anxiety attack.

Of course, why hadn't she thought of him first! Severus . . .

Anna slowly picked herself up from the cold stone floor and quickly made her way to his office, trying to stifle her sobs. She knocked on his office door and after a beat, it opened to reveal her Potions Master, looking as though he'd been ruefully disturbed. "You better have a good reason for—" his words stopped cold as he gazed at her, his eyes taking immediate note of the tears tracks on her cheeks and the puffiness of her eyes. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind him. "Anna, what happened?" He waved his wand and his greasy jet black hair smoothed out from the mess it had been. He grabbed her face and began examining her, for obvious injury. "Did Mister Summers hurt you?" He growled and she scoffed, clearly offended and pulled away from him to glare at his clear accusation.

"Jamie would _never_ hurt me, Professor." She said with a tone of finality and he nodded, looking relieved. Tears began leaking down her cheeks once more and the sight caught him off guard. "I-I saw h-him t-trans-trans—" The word caught in her throat and Severus bristled at what she was trying to say.

His black eyes widened as he gasped. "You saw him transform, didn't you?" In reply, Anna simply sobbed and ran to hug him tightly, nodding into his robes. Severus felt helpless, she was sobbing in his arms and he didn't know how to help her. _Vix, what do I do?_ He thought as he stared at the little witch hugging him tightly, sobbing.

Suddenly, she pushed away from him and he was surprised when Anna's blue eyes were replaced with violet as Vixen glared at him, her eyes flashing almost violently. "Help her, you idiot!" Severus noted that Vixen's face didn't have tear tracks like Anna's did, which was odd since the pair shared a body. Vixen sighed. "I've done what I can to calm her down, she came to you because she knew you'd understand, Sev. Sit her down, make her some tea—you know how we take it—, get her to talk about it, tell her what happened with my brother and Remus." Severus growled in response to the images of the unwanted memory as they resurfaced in his mind, but his response made her growl back in defiance and just as viciously. "Don't you fucking _dare _growl at me, Severus! I'm _not_ bloody joking! Tell her how you felt. She needs to know she's not alone in this. That boy, that _precious_ boy upstairs right now—whether boy _or_ werewolf—is the love of _her_ life, she's traumatised. Help her." Vixen's violet eyes faded and Anna resumed control.

Severus took control of the situation, leading her to the emerald sofa, he helped her sit and decided to listen to Vixen's advice on how to help the little witch who was controlling his best friends body.

* * *

**Jesus Christ, this chapter was longer than I thought it would be.** **Over 17 000 words! Even I've never written that much before, this is the longest chapter yet and if you've made it this far, you're all troopers and I love you.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it'll take a bit longer for chapter 4 to come up, I have part of it written down but not all of it is finished yet. So it'll take a while but hopefully not too long, I'm really liking how this chapter is going, sorry I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, I had to cut this chapter in half since it was supposed to be longer. But I think 34 pages in my file was enough lol Thank you all for sticking with this book, seeing you all read it makes my day :D**

**~ T. T. Zoldy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm Not Afraid

* * *

**September 30th, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fifth Year Girls Dormitory

Anna laid on her four-poster, trying to comprehend the events that had taken place in the past couple of hours. Her tears had long since dried up and she'd spent about an hour with her Potions Professor, conversing over tea. She remembered what he had told her and it calmed her—yet enraged her—, simply knowing that she wasn't alone.

Her eyes widened as she sat bolt upright as realization dawned on her. She'd _promised_ James that she wasn't afraid of him, and for the first time in her life; he'd _terrified_ her. Severus had suggested that she return to her dormitory for the evening, but she took a deep breath and put on her big girl knickers and strode out of the dormitory as quietly as she could.

She was excused from her classes the following day so she could catch up on sleep and help James heal. The pair of them had Prefect duties the following evening, patrolling the corridors. She made her way back to the Room of Requirement to find that the door was gone.

_I need the place I created for James and our friends._ She thought as she paced back and forth in front of the blank stretch of wall and the door revealed itself. Anna shifted the moment she stepped over the threshold of the safe-room into the virtual Forbidden Forest and was shocked at the sounds and voices she could hear from a distance. The sounds of shrill barking and growling invaded her sensitive hearing.

_Calm down, Moony! Does someone mind fucking helping me!?_ She heard Pads shout, she sounded like she was trying to subdue the werewolf singlehandedly. She most likely was, she was the only one out of the Lot—besides Anna and most likely, Al—, that could get James to calm down; she was also the only one who was big and strong enough to take Moony on without being badly injured. Al was the same, however if he tried to interfere Moony would most likely hurt the black panther form that their rather rebellious friend took. Al and Thomas were both felines, _wild_ felines, but Al was the only one out of the pair of them who was large, while Thomas still looked like a cub, much to his dismay and Weaver's teasing.

_Moony! Relax! _Snow cried. Hopper could hear her wings flapping madly, she was most likely flying over the fray, trying her best to stay out of the fight while offering words of comfort, since her own form was the smallest out of all of them—save for Thomas. _Hopper__ would kill us if she was here right now!_

_James! For fuck's sakes, Moony! Relax! We don't want to hurt you!_ She heard Claws shout over the noise that followed.

There was a shrill bark of pain, that set something off inside the timber wolf.

_Pads!_ Everyone shouted.

_What the hell, Moony! She was just trying to help! _Claws shouted and the shout stabbed at Hopper's heart. Weaver was injured.

Hopper broke off at a run, running towards the source of the noise, as she ran closer the smell of copper invaded her senses and it made her stomach turn. _No . . ._ She thought before she shook her head to rid her mind of the violent images that appeared behind her eyelids and focused on getting to everyone as quickly as possible.

When she reached them, her blood ran cold at the sight of everyone trying their best to subdue the werewolf, who was snapping his jaws at them in warning. He didn't want to hurt them, but he would if he was provoked far enough, that much was clear when Hopper caught sight of Pads staring up at Moony with wide green eyes that were full of fear, her back paw was injured—if the large pool of blood surrounding her ankle was any indication—, the sight of her _sister_ injured and whimpering softly set something off in the timber wolf.

_T__hat's enough!_ She barked shrilly and everyone froze at the sight of the blackberry-furred timber wolf who stood proud and unafraid in the pale virtual moonlight. Everyone backed away as she approached, the predators bowing their heads in submission and respect now that their Beta had arrived. Moony stared at her, his soft green eyes glistening with tears that had yet to be shed.

_You came back_, Moony whispered, nuzzling her fur that she immediately responded to in kind. Hopper looked to their friends and they all got the silent message to let the couple speak in private as they all ran off to play with one another. Thorn, however, went immediately to her twin's side.

_You okay, Pads?_ Hopper heard the red panda ask, she turned her head to look since Pads didn't answer, but gave a huff of relief when she saw Pads nodding. Hopper got up and padded her way over to the sisters. _Her _sisters.

_I'm fine, Thorn._ Pads finally said as Hopper approached further.

_Let me see, Pads._ Pads stuck out her back paw, there was a bite mark, which Hopper had suspected, but it wasn't as bad as she had previously thought with the large pool of blood. _You'll be fine. I'll heal it myself before the night is out, Madam Pomfrey will ask questions if you go to her. It'll give away the secret that you were here with us. In all, are you alright? Can you stand?_ Pads nodded and shakily got to her feet before she let out a loud yelp of pain and crashed to the ground once more, whimpering. Hopper frowned. _Don't force yourself, Weaver. Get some rest. You don't need to move. Just relax, I'll bring you to the other room myself, relax for now._ Pads nodded and rested her snout on her front paws as she tried to get comfortable, Thorn curling into a protective ball at her side.

Hopper turned to Moony, who was staring at Weaver's injured leg with wide green eyes, he looked shameful and guilty. _I did that._ He whispered, and looked to be having a mental war with himself. _Oh Merlin, Pads, I'm so sorry! I could've infected you!_

_James!_ _That's enough! _Hopper barked, clearly over Moony's panic attack—much like Vixen often did to her. At Moony's look of disbelief; she explained further. _If you bite an Animagus while they're in their animal form it doesn't transfer, even during the full __moon._ The pair of wolves walked away from Pads and Thorn to continue their earlier conversation as they sat across from one another, Hopper sighed. _I made you a promise, years ago, that I'd always be here for you. I keep my promises, Jamie, you know that._

_Don't worry, Moony. I'm fine._ Pads spoke up and it sounded like she was smiling.

Moony looked relieved before he turned back to Hopper. _Even after what you saw, Merlin, Anna, you looked terrified. I told you . . . _Moony hung his head low and his ears tucked back in shame. _I'm a monster._

Hopper growled, the sound was _not_ playful in the slightest, it was menacing and it made the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. He had upset his Beta. _You are _not_ a monster, James._ She composed her temper and gave a small sigh before her bright ocean eyes turned up to gaze at him once more, she seemed to be smiling, which was confirmed when she said_, You just have a furry little problem._ He huffed in offence, his ears tucking back once more as he scowled at her and she snorted a laugh. Pads was howling with what seemed like laughter.

_Shut up, Pads! _Moony growled, but still the Animagus laughed. The werewolf turned back to his Beta. _After what you saw, Anna, I could've hurt you, if you hadn't shut the door, I just—_ She nuzzled him once more, closing the gap between them, whenever he was like this she always found it necessary to touch him as much as possible, even in their animals forms. She knew he appreciated the physical contact over the years, even when they were both being completely mental. It was how they made each other feel safe. That was the comfort of their relationship; words were never necessary.

_I've told you _countless _times, love. I love the wolf _and _the wizard. _Her ears tucked back as she huffed indignantly, but sighed as she realized the truth. _I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been afraid, Merlin, you're right; I was terrified, but I know you'd _never_ hurt me. I'll be with you through thick and thin, in peace and in war, in plenty and in want. I love the wolf and the wizard. Forever and always._ Moony nuzzled her neck further at her words. _I understand now_. She added with a whisper.

_I love you too, Anna. All of you._ His eyes flashed gold with meaning in his words and Hopper's flashed violet as Vixen smiled in gratitude.

It wasn't her husband, but she knew that Anna—that _she_, herself—had loved James first, Regulus wasn't in her life for another how many years. She'd promised herself that she'd try to distance herself from Anna and James, but she knew she couldn't. She was Anna and Anna was her.

They were one in the same.

After Moony had finally calmed down, the rest of the Lot rolled around and played with one another for the remainder of the night, only stopping for a few minutes to help Pads to the secluded part of their new place to transform, Hopper joined Pads a moment later on the other side of the barrier, asking the room for a hospital cot and making sure to nudge the door closed before she shifted back into her human form to help Pads onto the cot. Weaver returned to her own human form and Anna examined the bite mark on her leg, it wasn't deep and Anna cast a quick charm to check for infection and was relieved when she found none.

"Good news, it's not deep and there's no signs of any furry little problems heading your way." Anna smiled and Weaver barked a laugh before she winced when her leg spasmed. "I'll get Poppy to bring some extra Pain Potions tomorrow, I'll nick them for you. I want someone to escort you back to the dormitories before dawn. Poppy only expects me to linger, she doesn't know about the rest of you, but other then that, you'll be fine. I can heal it for now, but my medi-kit is still in the dorms." She thought about it for a moment, sighing before her blue eyes lit up. "On second thought, _Accio_ Medi-Kit!" It took only a moment before the medi-kit flew into the barrier room from beyond the corridors of Hogwarts and Anna got to work on healing Weaver's leg.

With her advanced senses, thanks to her lupine form, she could hear and smell James on the other side of the door, he was whimpering, most likely from his worry for the possibility of infecting Pads. "I can hear him too, Hopper." Weaver spoke up and Anna sighed.

She turned her gaze up and met Weaver's eye. "I know, Pads, he's most likely worried that he's infected you. Can you shift?" In reply, Weaver shifted and Anna nodded. "Stay like that until I come back and close the door. I'll go let him know so he can stop worrying." Anna shifted and nudged the door with her snout and it opened. She could hear the low, dangerous growl that rumbled from Moony's chest.

_Don't growl at me, Moony. I came to deliver good news._ Hopper said as she stepped back into the virtual Forbidden Forest. He stopped growling instantly and cocked his head to the side in silent question. Merlin, she loved it when he did that. He looked so innocent and sweet. She yipped happily and nodded. _There's no sign of infection, the wound looked a lot worse than what it really was._ Moony looked relieved and Hopper smiled. _She'll be fine, love. She just needs some rest, I hope you don't mind that I tend to her on the other side_.

Moony gave her a confused, yet guilty look before he let out a low whine and gave her his—bloody best—puppy eyes, the sight made her snort a laugh. _Puppy eyes, clever, yet ineffective, she needs my attention, love. We can hear you pacing and whimpering on this side even when the door is closed. Relax, love. You didn't infect her, but I need to keep an eye on her anyways, just in case. Go play with the others. _She turned and saw no one playing, they were all relaxing, looking between their Alpha and Beta. _She'll be fine, no furry little problems anytime soon for Pads._ She announced and everyone looked relieved at the news. She turned back to Moony gesturing with her head to go play and let off some steam. _Go do some running for a bit, love. Let off some steam._ She stopped him for only a moment longer and whispered in his ear. _I'll help with the rest you didn't run off later._ He growled low and deep, his eyes flashing gold with excitement.

He took off at top speed and had already cleared a lap around the virtual forest before she had even had the chance to close the door.

* * *

**September 31st, 1993**

Third Floor Corridor

The next evening found Anna and James patrolling the corridors after what had happened the night before, Anna couldn't help but notice that James still looked a bit awkward, even somewhat _worried_. "Relax, love. I've already told you, she's fine."

"I know but I can't help but worry about her, I mean, I _bit_ her, Hopper." He said, scrubbing a hand down his face before he shoved both of his hands in his robe pockets, looking defeated and at war with himself.

"Stop that!" Anna scolded as she rounded on him, her blue eyes blazing. "I can see the gears spinning, Jamie! You are _not_ a monster!"

James rounded on her, his eyes flashing gold, which should've frightened her, but she was too stubborn to back down from this argument. "I fucking _bit _her, Anna! I _hurt_ her!" Anna's heart began shining a bright blue and her eyes went wide at the sensation, gasping loudly. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

"What's going on!?" Anna exclaimed as she was slowly lifted from the ground in surprise. "Jamie! What's happening?!"

"I don't know, Anna! How are you doing that?!" He exclaimed, his green eyes wide.

"I don't know! I'm not trying!" She screamed, trying to fight the sensation. "Vixen!?" She screeched. "What the fuck is happening to me?!" The blue glow grew bright before it began to crackle and it shattered and Anna landed on the unfinished stone floor in a heap with a loud thud, knocked unconscious.

"Anna!" James shouted, running to her side, gently cradling her head to his chest. "Hopper! Are you okay?" He gasped softly when her eyes opened to reveal bright violet depths. "_Vixen_, what happened? Is Anna okay?"

"She's fine, still a little shaken up." Vixen replied, her voice was hoarse. Her eyes flashed blue at a sudden noise that sounded like the quick shuffling of paws running quickly passed at the end of the corridor, about twenty feet from where they now sat. She looked up at James, unsure if he had heard it too; he didn't seem to notice the noise, his green eyes were still focused on her, looking at her with worry. "I don't know what that was, it came out of nowhere, it felt like our body was trying . . . trying . . . trying to _rip_ itself apart." James gasped at the news and gawked at her as though she'd just sprouted another head.

"Is that _normal_?" James finally asked after a long bout of silence.

"I—" She sighed. "I don't know, Jamie. It sure didn't _feel_ normal." She scrubbed a hand down her face. "I'm going to need to talk to Minerva, Severus and Albus about this." She added, slowly sitting up without swaying and James, seeing this, slowly helped her to her feet. When she didn't sway and could stand on her own, James let her go.

"Can I see her?" James asked, looking at her expectantly. Vixen's eyes went black as she vanished within to check on Anna, finding her still and laying on the ground, breathing heavily, her blue eyes closed. Slowly, Vixen returned and shook her head with a frown. "Why not?" James pouted.

"She's still unconscious, James." Vixen replied, looking defeated as though she wished she could've done more. "If it weren't for me being conscious, our body would still be laying there." She added, gesturing to the spot where they had collapsed. "She just needs time to recover and rest, it was a strain on our magic and our body. Luckily, I have experience with this kind of strain, which is why I'm conscious right now. You'll have to deal with me until she wakes up." James frowned and looked uncertain. "She just needs rest, she's not used to it yet, James. I promise you, she's fine, if she wasn't then I wouldn't be awake, what happens to one of us, happens to all of us."

James furrowed a brow in confusion. "There's only two of you,"

Vixen smiled. "I know, one day, she'll be able to remain conscious, but right now this is just the beginning of this. Do you remember the second time she _ever_ managed to control me?"

"She has been getting quite good at it these days, Vix." James said with a smug grin that made her narrow her violet eyes briefly before she smiled. Finally catching on to what she was saying, James nodded before his eyes went wide and he looked from her heart to her bright violet eyes. "Hang on, that bright light," James said, his mouth a perfect 'o' as he pointed to her heart. "I _knew_ I'd seen it before, she remained conscious for that one." James noted and Vixen nodded thoughtfully.

"That's right, but you also remember how weak we both were, after the fact," James nodded. "She was only able to remain conscious because I used most of my magic to make sure she did. She doesn't realize how much magic I put into making sure she remains conscious or strong for things, it always helps that she and I are connected."

"You really _do_ care for her, don't you?" James said, looking her over as though she were lying.

Vixen smiled affectionately and ruffled his hair. "Of course I do, James, I have to," She said before she added, "No matter how much I want to throttle her sometimes." James laughed.

Suddenly, his smile fell. "How long have you known about . . . well, whatever that was?" James asked, gesturing back to the spot where she collapsed before the pair of them began walking down the corridor again.

"For years," Vixen admitted sadly, her head hanging low, staring at the floor.

James stared at her accusingly, his eyes briefly flashing gold. "Why didn't you warn us about it?"

Vixen sighed in defeat and met his gaze that was now green once more. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, I've already told the pair of you that some things need to be experienced rather then told?"

James sighed, but bobbed his head in understanding at her words as they continued to patrol the corridors. "Will more bad things happen to Anna?" He blurted out and Vixen sighed.

She hesitated before she nodded. "Yes, sadly, more bad things will happen to her in the years to come. Merlin only knows that I want to warn her about all the bad things, but I could be doing more harm then good if I did. That's why Severus spelled us, Anna and I, while she may not know the full reasons why, I do however. There's a lot of things that I wish I could change about the future, but I can't, even in the past I couldn't change much, Merlin only knows I've tried, but it all blew up _spectacularly_ in my fucking face." She growled and James snorted, earning himself a glare from the violet eyed witch.

"Vixen?" James spoke up after a while of walking in silence, checking for students of out bed.

"Hmm?" She replied, turning to watch as he looked behind a tapestry that hung on the wall across from her as she, herself, checked behind a suit of armour. "What is it, James?"

He returned to her side and the pair continued walking. "What were my parents like? You know, back then?"

Vixen stopped in her tracks, clearly caught off-guard by his words before she frowned. "I don't know if I can tell you that Jamie, you know that."

The look he gave her made her frown deepen, his eyes were begging. "_Try,_ please. Everyone who's ever met them says that they're the nicest witch and wizard ever, _highly_ respected. I want to know what they were like when they were younger, who better to ask then the witch who went to school with them."

Vixen sighed. "Well, when I met your parents, I was pretty shocked to even see them in the first place, you truly do look like your father, James, which is why I often mistake you for him." She grinned and ruffled his hair as the pair continued walking. "When I met them, Merlin, those two _hated_ each other."

James gawked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Vixen nodded with a thoughtful smile. "_Really_. Constantly bickering and snapping at one another. I met them on the boat ride, Regulus and I shared a boat with them since Severus was a year ahead of us. Your mother, Merlin, that witch scared me sometimes, I don't blame her for snapping at me on the boat ride, Merlin, I couldn't help but stare at them since I missed you so much and they resembled you to a T; your father was as kind and sweet as you are, although it's obvious that you get your temper from _both_ of them." She smiled fondly as though a certain memory came to her.

She was trying her best to ignore the sound of silent footsteps following them, they still sounded like paws, everytime the pair of them would stop to check for students, so would the footsteps. It was obvious that James couldn't hear them, which was surprising as his hearing was excellent, if he did hear them, it was possible that he was ignoring them, thinking it was probably Filch's cat or Spirit who was following them.

"What else were they like? What did they like to do?" James asked, eager to know more about his parents.

"I wasn't as close to your mother as Anna and I are now, but Jesse and I, well," she chuckled as another memory played out inside her head. "Let's say the pair of us had a bad habit of running into one another, quite literally." Vixen laughed at the fond memories that flooded her mind of the many times that she and Jesse had collided in a heap in the very corridors that she and James now walked, almost 13 years later. "But if you wish to know something more personal about them, I guess I could divulge you in a secret," she grinned and James beamed. "Your father had a particular love for Muggle roller skates." James gaped at her with wide eyes, but there was excitement flashing behind the shock.

"Really?"

Vixen laughed. "Yes, ran into me my third year in Diagon Alley and ripped my jacket when he grabbed me, the pair of us fell in a heap. I'd just stepped out of Madam Malkin's. Cathy and I were always quite close. I'm glad it was just my jacket he ended up ripping and _not_ my new robes. Merlin only knows I would've throttled him for it, and I think your father knew that too." James laughed and Vixen beamed at the sound.

Suddenly, he frowned. "Am I the only one who hears the other footsteps?" Vixen gave a sigh of relief that told him that, no, he _wasn't_ the only one who heard them.

Vixen listened as they walked although she already knew what they sounded like. "Sounds like an animal actually," she noted aloud before she pulled Anna's wand from her robes. "_Lumos._" The end of her wand lit up the dimly lit corridor and the pair groaned at the sight of a large black dog following them. "For Merlin's sake, Pads, go back to the dormitory and get some rest before I hex you again."

James cautiously lowered Vixen's wand and she relented, pointing the wand elsewhere. "How long have you been following us?" James asked suspiciously, but before the pair of them could get a word out of the dog, it turned and bolted down the corridor. James went to chase after the dog, but Vixen held him back and the pair of them agreed to scold Weaver in the morning before they continued patrolling the corridors.

What the pair had failed to notice was the dog's eyes as the bear-like black dog watched them from a distance as they retreated down the corridor.

Instead of Weaver's bright green eyes, these eyes were a pale silver, and the dog watched the witch with a mane of blackberry curls. He had listened to their conversation since he had seen a flash of blue light and heard the screaming and watched as the witch, the boy had called Anna, collapse to the ground in a heap. He had followed them, listening intently to their conversation, hoping that they didn't hear him. When he had been spotted, he didn't have the slightest idea as to how the witch knew his old nickname, until they mentioned someone called Weaver.

The dog's silver eyes widened slightly when he heard the pair down the corridor continue to converse. It was only when the boy called the witch "Vixen" once more that his eyes widened dramatically. There was no way it was her, the Vixen he knew was dead, along with her older brother and sister. So why did the boy call her that now?

* * *

**October 7th, 1993**

Paddock of the Care of Magical Creatures Class

Hufflepuff and Slytherin sat outside the paddock of their Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. The half-giant had been so excited to learn that Anna fully planned on taking his class that year, as was the rest of the Lot—save for Mia, Al and Cedric; who all chose either Divination or Arthmancy. "Can an'one tell me what a Bowtruckle is?" Hagrid asked, he looked somewhat depressed ever since his first ever lesson got a student hurt when he had introduced a Hippogriff to his class of third years, the student in question that had been injured had been none other than Draco Malfoy, which Anna couldn't help but be mildly pleased with that fact. Anna grinned and raised her hand cheerfully. Hagrid grinned at her through his tangle of black beard and gestured to her. "Miss Cloud?"

"A Bowtruckle are small magical creatures that are intensely shy towards others, mostly people," Anna said with a cheerful grin as she craned her neck to look at Hagrid from her seat in the soft grass. "They're made of bark and twigs and have two small brown eyes, which make them immensely difficult to spot and they're roughly a maximum of 8 inches in length. About this big to be specific." She gestured with her hands the length and Hagrid smiled, nodding. "They're also known to be fairly proficient at picking locks, sir."

Hagrid beamed at her. "Well done, Miss Cloud, take 10 points fer Hufflepuff." Anna beamed. "I've got some Bowtruckles 'ere for you to examine, be warned, as Miss Cloud said, they are quite shy and their 'ands are a wee bit 'ointy."

Anna and the rest of the class stood up to get a closer look at the Bowtruckles, all of who shied away from the sudden attention with mild panic, which Anna purposefully stood in front of everyone with a warning look. "Not so fast, or you'll scare them." Everyone looked to Hagrid, who nodded in confirmation at her words, looking proud.

Everyone took a more cautious approach, which put the Bowtruckles at ease, one even climbed up Anna's robes and perched on her shoulder before it began climbing her hair, which she felt and giggled before it dangled from her head, holding onto a strand of her hair. "'Et me get that fer you, dear." Hagrid said as he began to move forward, but Anna smiled and held up her hand. The fear of shaking her head and the small creature falling was a horrific thought, well that and the size of Hagrid's hands would surely crush the poor creature if Hagrid wasn't careful enough.

"No need, Professor, I've got it." Hagrid had tears in his eyes when she called him 'Professor' and Anna smiled. She held out her hand and the Bowtruckle let go of her hair, sitting in the palm of her hand. "Hello, little one." She cooed at the creature. "I could imagine why you like my hair so much, it's a right mess, isn't it?" The Bowtruckle nodded and she grinned at the small creature in her palm.

"Ev'yone make a new friend like Miss Cloud has, there in 'er palm. Let 'em come ter you." Hagrid said as he sat down and watched his students each let a Bowtruckle come to them, one was sitting on Valeria's head with glee and Valeria was grinning brightly, letting the creature move to her hand before she sat down in the grass and Anna joined her on the soft grass.

"They're fiercely loyal at protecting their homes when it's threatened, did you know?" Anna asked her friend, laughing when she spotted Thomas trying to untangle a Bowtruckle from Weaver's hair.

"I have to say, I didn't," Valeria said as she cooed at the Bowtruckle in her hand and Anna smiled at the sight.

"I _did_ learn something today, Val." She smirked at her Slytherin friend.

Valeria raised an amused eyebrow as she turned to glance at the Hufflepuff next to her. "What would _that_ be exactly, Cloud?"

"You love magical creatures," Anna said with a sweet smile. "It's fairly obvious with how you're reacting to _him._" she added, gesturing to the Bowtruckle in Valeria's hand.

Valeria turned and gawked at her. "You know it's gender?" She asked with a raised brow, although she was smiling.

"I know the Bowtruckle," Anna replied, smiling at the creature in her friends hand. "I must say, I'm rather surprised that he went to you first and not me." She glanced up at her Slytherin friend and smirked. "I spend my free time with them." Anna added in a matter-of-fact tone. Her eyes fell to the Bowtruckle in her own hand, who was peering up at her happily and dangling from her finger.

"That explains why you know so much about them." Valeria claimed and Anna beamed without shame.

"Professor Kettleburn used to bring me to see them during the summer, taught me everything I know about every type of magical creature, including dragons. We shared a particular fondness for them."

Valeria was staring at her with wide eyes. "Merlin, really? _Dragons?_ Aren't they dangerous?"

"It depends, the dragons I've met however are quite tame and sweet, one of these days I'll show you photographs, yeah?" Valeria nodded at the request and laughed as Anna placed the Bowtruckle in her hand back on her head, where it happily nuzzled into her hair for warmth.

* * *

**October 15th, 1993**

Minerva's Office

Anna entered Minerva's office with Spirit on her shoulders "Anna! How lovely to see you, dear, how are your classes going?"

Anna grinned and sat across from her adopted mother's desk. "It's been going great Mum, we learned about Bowtruckles this week, Hagrid's been letting us get to know them better." She smiled before it fell and Minerva caught the expression the moment it appeared.

She frowned. "Anna, dear? What's wrong? Is one of your friends picking on you again?" Minerva asked, clear concern in her tone of voice as her gaze softened when she regarded her adopted daughter.

Anna shook her head. "No, it's not that. James and I were patrolling the corridors on the 31st, and we were arguing and something happened to me." Her hand went to her heart as she looked down at her hand. "I don't know what it was, I wanted to ask you, to see if you knew what it was. It'd be nice if Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape could join us for this conversation too. As Vixen would like to hear their opinion on the matter."

Minerva's mouth drew into a hard line as she nodded firmly and she cast a quick Patronus, two separate silver tabby cats appeared and turned to await their orders. Minerva turned to the first tabby cat. "Severus, I have need of you in my office, there is something that _must_ be discussed." The first tabby cat ran off out the open window as Minerva turned to the second. "Albus, we need to discuss something in my office, I'm afraid it's _begun_." The second tabby cat darted away with the flick of her wand and she turned back to Anna, who's eyes were now violet. Minerva smiled. "Hello, Miss Potter. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again."

Vixen smiled thoughtfully. "Hello Minerva, lovely to see you again. Now, before you draw your wand on me, _again,_ I assure you Anna is fine, she's watching from up here," she gestured to her head and Minerva nodded curtly with a laugh, clearly remembering how she had drawn her wand of the witch who sat in front of her now. "We need to speak with you about something rather important that knocked Anna unconscious when we were patrolling the corridors with James, I've filled her in on what happened when she was unconscious, but we've had need to discuss the matters with you, I'd prefer if Sev and yes," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in slight irritation. "Even Albus be here as well, I'd like their take on the matter."

As though she had summoned them, the office door opened and Albus and Severus stepped through, closing the door behind them before their eyes fell on Vixen, who smiled at Severus. "You wished to speak with us, Minerva?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Severus," Minerva sighed and looked to Albus. "I'm afraid she's begun experiencing Corpus De Separatione." She said, gesturing to Vixen who looked mildly frustrated. At the news, Albus lost the twinkle in his eyes for a moment and Severus's mouth gaped open in clear shock at Minerva's words.

"Close your mouth, Sev, you like a fish out of water," Vixen teased and Severus quickly snapped his mouth shut and briefly—but playfully—narrowed his eyes at her, which only made Vixen's grin widen. "You do!" She laughed and winked at him.

"Miss Potter?" Vixen turned to look at Albus and tried her best not to glare at the old wizard. He had lost the twinkle in his blue eyes. "Is what Minerva says, true?"

Vixen bobbed her head solemnly. "Yes, Albus, it is true. Anna has begun experiencing what Minerva called it. What did you call it again, Minnie?" She turned back to Minerva, who was frowning.

"Corpus De Separatione." Minerva said, rather seriously.

"What does that mean, Mum?" Anna asked, looking confused as her blue eyes returned.

"Translate the words, Anna."

Anna thought about it for a moment before she paled and her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "_Body Separation_."

Minerva nodded curtly. "That's right. The pair of you were trying to separate into two different forms."

"That's impossible, Minnie!" Anna exclaimed, jumping to her feet, she flicked her wand to a blank stretch of wall in the office. "_Speculo!_ Vixen? Is she telling the truth?"

Vixen's reflection appeared and the violet eyed witch nodded. "Yes, Anna, it's true. We were trying to separate."

"Why the hell didn't you warn me?!" Anna snapped, the ends of her blackberry mane sparking.

"A word of caution to the pair of you," Albus spoke up, looking between Anna's visual form and Vixen's reflection. "What the pair of you were trying to do is extremely dangerous and could have _fatal _consequences if the pair of you aren't careful enough. You need guidance, however, I advise the pair of you not to try it again, your efforts to separate are futile and very dangerous, you both could rip a hole in time space."

"Albus is right, Vixen." Severus spoke up, looking grim. "As much as it would be amazing to have the pair of you separate; Albus is right, we don't know what could happen if the pair of you succeeded."

"But it's not _impossible_ for the pair of us to separate," Vixen argued.

"Vixen," Minerva spoke up and the pair of witches turned at the sound of her voice. "Albus and Severus are right. Please do not try separating again."

"Fine," Vixen said, rolling her eyes before she sighed heavily. "_Fine_, we won't do it again."

The trio of adults nodded their heads in satisfaction at her words and Albus and Severus turned to leave before Anna halted them. "What is being done about Bloodwell? I've been waiting patiently for news."

Minerva sighed and Anna turned at the sound of her adopted mother's voice once more. "Severus and I will escort you to the Minstry on November 24th for the hearing. Travis will _not_ be in attendance, so you will not need to see him. Vixen," Minerva turned to look at Vixen's reflection in Anna's charmed mirror. "Please, on the 24th, keep your temper in check, we do not need to explain to the Ministry why Anna is suddenly losing her temper in front of the Wizengamot."

Vixen bobbed her head. "Yes, Minerva. I'll keep my temper in check."

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna stood looking out her window in her dormitory at the new moon that hung high in the sky.

_James has to be out of bed by now_. James rarely slept on the nights of the new moon. She needed to tell him about what Minerva, Severus and Albus had told her. She scooped up Spirit from her four-poster and quietly made her way passed sleeping roommates, she made her way down the spiral staircase from the girls dormitories and found a silhouette, sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

However, the silhouette didn't belong to James; it was female. Anna smiled at the ebony haired witch who was staring at the flames with her knees brought up to her chest. "Hey, Pads. You okay?" She said as she approached the witch, who turned and looked up at the sound of Anna's voice and smiled at her. Her ebony hair was down in soft waves rather than confined in their usual trademark braids.

"Hey, Hopper. Yeah, I'm alright." She said and Anna sat down next to her bonded sister, placing Spirit in her lap.

"Can't sleep?" Anna asked and Weaver shook her head with a sigh.

"Not tonight, I've just been so pent up and stressed out with everything that's been going on. From the Dementors at every bloody entrance to Hardwind giving Mia a hard time in classes."

Anna giggled. "Mia's a big girl, you and I both know that she'll hex him if he tries to hold her hand in class again. Although I will admit that watching her slap him was quite amusing." Weaver let out a laugh and it seemed the laughter had surprised her.

"I know she will, but Merlin, he's been far more insistent than ever now and I don't know how to help." Weaver sighed, leaning her head on Anna's shoulder in defeat, reaching over to scratch the side of Spirit's face. Anna smiled at her best friend before she began giggling. Weaver looked up at the sound. "What's so funny, Hopper?"

"We always joked that you'd been sorted into the wrong house, Pads, but what I see is a _true_ Hufflepuff who is trying her very best to take care of everyone."

"I really _do_ belong in Hufflepuff, don't I?" The ebony haired witch asked, turning her head fully to look at Anna.

"Yes, Weaver. You belong here with us; you always have, while you may have a short temper and be incredibly reckless at times, it's your loyalty and hardworking nature that make you one of us." Anna said with a smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching the flames dance in the fireplace before the pair heard someone walking around in the boy's dormitories, even without the need for their Animagus hearing.

"What are you doing up anyways, Hopper? I forgot to ask earlier."

"James usually doesn't sleep during the new moon, Pads. I usually stay up with him."

"Is that why the pair of you are always so tired in the morning?"

"Yes," Anna laughed. "Well that, and _other_ reasons." Anna slapped a hand over her own mouth as Weaver burst into laughter. Vixen hadn't interfered with the conversation which meant that Anna had blurted it out all on her own.

"I knew it!" Weaver squealed happily. "I knew the pair of you were shagging!"

"You're one to talk, Pads. You and Tommy have been shagging too." Anna shot back with a laugh, poking Weaver's side so the witch sat up.

"Of course, Thomas and I shagging, but the whole Lot already knew that. When were _you_ going to tell us?" Weaver asked.

"In all truth," Anna sighed. "Never. It kinda slipped out. Oh Merlin, please don't tell the others, I'd never hear the end of it from Mia and Irys if they ever found out."

Weaver laughed. "Alright, you have my word. I swear on my magic." Anna smiled as Weaver tapped her shoulder with her wand and the tip of her wand glowed red for a moment before fading.

Suddenly, Anna caught a sweet scent in the air that made her sigh in content.

Parchment and chocolate. _James._

It seemed Weaver could smell it too as she sent Anna a smirk and excused herself. "I'll be off to bed, don't stay up _too_ late." She sent Anna a wink and sauntered off up the stairs to the girls dormitories as James came into view from the boys.

"Was that Pads?" Anna nodded at James's question as he entered the Common Room from the stairs leading to the boys dormitories.

"She couldn't sleep, and I'm guessing, neither can you?" Anna asked and James sighed with a nod.

"Did you talk to McGonagall and Snape about the . . . you know . . ." he pointed to her heart and Anna laughed.

"Mum called it Corpus De Separatione or Body Separation in English." Anna explained.

James joined her on the sofa and Anna removed Spirit from her lap before she tilted her head to the side, her head landing in his lap. "The pair of you were trying to separate?"

Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she nodded. "Yes, Anna and I were trying to separate, but Severus and Albus deemed it dangerous and near impossible." She told him everything about the conversation she had with Severus, Minerva and Albus.

"Blimey, you really need to be careful, Anna. If Snape and Dumbledore are right, you could rip a hole in time space like they said."

"I know, Jamie." Anna sighed. "It scares me even more because neither of us were even trying to separate. Right, Vix?"

Vixen appeared as her violet eyes solidified once more and she nodded solemnly. "She's right, love. We weren't even trying."

"Did you tell Minerva and Snape that?" Vixen and Anna shook their head, ocean blue and violet swirling together as one, both were in control.

"They would've panicked, James." Vixen said with a sigh. "Who knows what they would've done about it—had we told them the truth—, they probably would've locked us up somewhere."

At this, James hugged her tightly, refusing to let go. "I won't let them take you away from me. _Either_ of you." Vixen and Anna held back a sob and hugged James tightly.

* * *

**I know this chapter is very late, but finally here it is, Chapter 4. I hope everyone is staying safe from the isolation. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been very stressed out lately with everything going on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know it has been too long since I've last posted a chapter and for my long absence, I apologise. I had a terrible case of writer's block. 4 months of Writer's Block! It was driving me crazy!_****_I hope this chapter is enough to keep you all going for now. Please again, forgive me for my long absence. I promise I haven't forgotten about you, my loyal readers._**

* * *

Chapter 5

Halloween Tricks

* * *

**October 31st, 1993**

Hogsmeade - The Three Broomsticks

"James, why wouldn't I play in next weeks match?" Anna asked as she took a sip of her butterbeer, regarding her boyfriend who sat across from her in their shared booth, sipping his own butterbeer.

"The Slytherins have already tried to sabotage the last match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, they'll most likely do the same between next week's match of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." James explained with a tone of seriousness.

Anna smiled. "You worry too much, love."

"I'm serious, Anna. I don't want you playing, I-I don't want you getting hurt." James said, his expression faltering to one of slight fear.

"James," Anna began, her eyes flashing violet as Vixen took over. "While I agree that the match _might_ be dangerous, the Slytherins probably won't try that stupid stunt again, especially since those who tried it last served detention. I also agree with you, there is a slight chance that they could try it again, however, I can't say for sure."

The rest of the Lot were in the Great Hall, enjoying the Halloween festivities while Anna and James spent their annual Halloween date in Hogsmeade. With the rest of the Lot nowhere around, Vixen was free to intervene and speak to James without raising the suspicions of their friends. Anna was always the one to reprimand Vixen if she came out, especially if their friends were around, but Vixen mostly kept to herself inside Anna's head whenever someone from the Lot, who wasn't James, was around.

"I understand how you feel, Vix, but I still don't feel comfortable with Anna playing in the match." James said seriously.

Anna's blue eyes returned and she audibly growled at James. "I'm playing in the match, love. _Nothing _will keep me from the skies next week."

James growled back, his eyes flashing gold. "I'm fucking serious, Hopper. I don't want you playing, even if that means keeping you from the skies myself."

Anna's eyes flashed a blood red as anger flooded her senses. "I'd like to see you _try_, Moony."

Suddenly, James smirked. "You really _do_ love to disobey me, don't you?"

Anna grinned mischievously as she took a smug sip of her butterbeer. "It gets a rise out of you, love. I find it _very_ entertaining."

Anna's eyes flashed violet as Vixen took over with a heavy sigh. "Are you two done doing . . . whatever it is you're doing?"

"Fighting?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Foreplay?" James suggested with a wry grin, waggling his eyebrows and winking at Anna, who blushed furiously under his gaze.

"Perhaps you two need some time to collect your thoughts before this conversation continues, a very _serious_ conversation, might I add." Vixen said with a deadpan look at James, as though she were silently reprimanding him for getting distracted.

James sighed, his golden eyes slowly returning to green. "I suppose you're right, Vix." He stood, collecting his empty mug and giving Anna's head a chaste kiss. "I'm gonna head to Honeydukes. Want me to get you some Sugar Quills, my love?"

Anna beamed before she smirked. "Like you even have to ask, my handsome wizard." She replied cheekily.

He laughed and gave her lips a chaste kiss before he dropped off his empty mug to Madam Rosmarta and left the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Third Floor Corridor - Near the One-Eyed Witches Statue

"Come off it, Vix," Anna and Vixen had been arguing since they had left the Three Broomsticks, continuing the conversation that James and Anna had started about the match. Anna had stopped by the Great Hall to check on the rest of the Lot, who were still enjoying the festivities and she had briefly talked with Holly and Amos in the Entrance Hall as the couple were on their way to Hogsmeade to have a Halloween date of their own.

Anna's blue orbs shifted to violet as Vixen worded her thoughts aloud. "I'm just saying, Hopper. James does have a point, we wouldn't want you to get too bloodied up in the match next week. Slytherin _might _pull something again."

Anna scoffed as her blue eyes returned. "I'm sure Slytherin only pulled something like that on the last match because Harry was playing." Anna mumbled bitterly, Vixen was starting to grate on her nerves. "I've never once fallen off my broom, Vixen! It hasn't happened to me yet and probably _never_ will." The curly haired witch snapped, but she suddenly turned on her heel at a noise that her lupine senses helped her catch. "What was that? Who's there? If you Lot are trying to scare me, it's not going to work!" Anna called before her eyes widened as she was faced with a pair of steel grey eyes staring at her intently from the shadows of a dark corner.

Anna gasped when the animal emerged from the shadows—she mentally kicked herself for having not caught this animal's scent sooner—, growling with its body low to the ground. Anna's blue eyes flashed violet as Vixen took over, the colour draining from her face. "Anna . . . That's a fucking Grim . . ."

Anna's blue eyes returned as she snapped back to reality. "I bloody well know what it is, Vixen!" Anna sniffed the air before she recoiled in disgust, drawing her wand quickly as she resisted the urge to gag. "Fucking hell, it smells like this dog hasn't had a proper bath in over a century."

The giant black dog trotted towards her, no longer looking dangerous, but rather tame and quite happy, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as it hopped around her, almost excitedly.

_I wonder if we can communicate with it,_ Vixen's thought interrupted her own and Anna agreed that it was worth a try. She sat on the cold stone floor in the middle of the corridor and kindly smiled at the animal.

She focused her thoughts on the dog to try and hear its thoughts, but it was proving difficult as though the dog was fighting her intrusion. Anna gave the dog a look of sheer annoyance when the third attempt was unsuccessful. "I just want to hear your thoughts. I can talk to animals."

_Really?_ Anna gasped as the voice of an older male entered her mind, the dog titled its head to the side, as though speaking.

Anna smiled. _Yes._ The dog looked genuinely surprised when she replied.

_Then you must be an Animagus._ Anna nodded curtly in reply. _Can she hear me too? Your friend?_

Anna gasped and stared at the large black dog with wide ocean eyes. "H-How did you—"

The dog yipped as though it were laughing. _I could hear you girls arguing the whole way up the corridor._ The dog explained before it smugly added, _And then some._

_Yes, I can hear you._ Vixen's voice replied, her violet eyes shining through Anna's ocean ones.

_Hello, Vixen__, _both girls looked taken aback by the fact that this dog knew Vixen by name. However, Anna suspected that he had heard Anna say her name while the pair had been arguing the whole way up the corridor. Anna realized that she really _needed_ to be more careful, _anyone_ could've heard them.

_You know my name?_ Vixen asked curiously, eyeing the dog with suspicion as though she could see if he was lying or not.

Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. _He probably heard me call you that while we were arguing, Vix._

The dog seemed to chuckle. _That, and the fact that Vixen and I grew up together. I'm genuinely upset that you still haven't recognized me, my dear sister-in-law._

Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she gasped audibly, examining the dog carefully, searching his steel grey eyes for something. "Sirius?" She asked slowly, the dog yipped and nodded happily. She gave a squeal of happiness before she flung her arms around the dogs neck. "Holy shit! I never thought I'd see you again! Hold on!" She recoiled back almost as quickly as her barriers had broken down when she hugged the dog; all looks of joy gone from her expression as she jumped to her feet, scowling as she drew her wand on the dog once more. "You have got some fucking explaining to do, mister!" Vixen snapped and Anna gasped in their mind; she had gone rigid and had begun shaking uncontrollably in fear. Vixen only ever drew her wand on someone when they were a serious threat or could possibly harm the body that they shared. "Anna! For Merlin's sake! Stop bloody shaking!" Vixen snapped at her.

_I can't help it, Vix! You know that!_ Anna exclaimed in their mind.

Suddenly, the dog transformed into a human right before their eyes. Matted hair that hung down to his elbows and a shallow, gaunt face that could've passed for a corpse had the eye sockets been empty. Anna wanted to scream for help and began panicking in their mind, but found herself unable to say a word or take back control of the body that they shared, Vixen was fighting her for control and _winning_. Anna had seen this man before, so many times she'd seen his sunken face that sent shivers up her spine, especially in the recent months on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_. This man before her was none other than Sirius Black, the mass murderer who had escaped from Azkaban in August.

Sirius sighed heavily and raised his hands in surrender. "I understand that I have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Vixen. Merlin, you look so young. The last time I saw you was when you were with Reg, finally graduated from Hogwarts, you and Reg came to James and Lily's wedding. That was the last time I saw you. How are you so young?"

Vixen growled. "You aren't in the position to ask questions right now, Sirius!" She snapped, raising her wand to point it between his eyes, not even flinching when Sirius raised his gaze to try and look at the wand. "You better start fucking explaining yourself, Sirius!" Suddenly, the last of Vixen's resolve snapped and Anna's eyes widened as she had never seen Vixen so pissed off, and _she_ pissed Vixen off several times a day, sometimes, however, she did it on purpose just to get a rise out of her; the witch in her mind was practically like a sister to her after all. "You were their Secret Keeper! James and Lily! You sold them out! How could you, Sirius! How could you!" Vixen looked on the verge of tears and Sirius felt bad for upsetting his dearest sister-in-law. "M-my brother and Lily, how could you?"

Sirius stepped forward, but stopped in his tracks when Vixen jabbed the tip of her wand to his heart rather painfully. He hoped that she wouldn't curse him like she had done to everyone who thoroughly pissed her off in all the years that he had known her. "Mia was against the idea, she always said that we _never_ should've trusted Peter, to be our Secret Keeper or not, as always she was right. I would've died rather than betray them, Vix. They were family to me, just like you, Mia and Moony. I never would've betrayed Prongs or Lily. When you and Mia disappeared, I didn't want the burden. Death Eaters were after me, it was so obvious that I was their Secret Keeper, Vix. I had them change it to Peter, I thought Moony was the spy. I-I didn't know, at the time, that it was Peter, _he_ sold them out. I never would've done anything to hurt them, you know me better then that, Vix. Fuck, we've known each other since you were 10."

Vixen snorted as she wiped her dampened cheeks, pining Sirius with a playful glare. "I'm only 15, Sirius."

Sirius shot her a playful glare and brought his hand up to lower her wand. "You're going to need to explain that to me, if I'm being honest."

Vixen sighed. "Soon, I will, Sirius. I swear on my magic, but not right now."

Vixen's violet eyes faded to ocean blue, that looked clouded by hysteria. "Peter is dead! It was all over the Prophet when I researched about you! You killed him!" Anna cried, gripping her wand tightly as she pressed it between his eyes once more.

His eyes went wide at the sight of bright blue eyes and the fact that Vixen wasn't in control, this little witch could prove a problem if Sirius didn't find a way to calm her down. "That was my intention when I went looking for him the day James and Lily died, but when I found him." Sirius growled and Anna growled back, her eyes flashing a menacing blood red that caught him by surprise. It had been years since he had seen that colour in her eyes. He knew that colour well, he needed to tread carefully now, or he could end up on the bad side of a curse. "The bloody coward started screaming to anyone who would hear that _I'd _been the one to betray James and Lily, and then he blasted apart half the fucking street with his wand behind his back when I cornered him and then amidst the rubble; the dirty coward cut off his finger and transformed, joining the sewer rats so everyone would think he was dead, but that bastard is alive! And he's at Hogwarts! I only broke out because Harry's in danger!"

Vixen's violet eyes solidified as she glared at Sirius. "That's impossible! He can't be alive! Sirius, how can I trust you?" Vixen's grip tightened on their wand when Sirius began rummaging in his shabby robes before he pulled out a clipping from the Daily Prophet of the entire Weasley clan on holiday in Egypt. There, on Ronald Weasley's shoulder, sat Scabbers; Ronald's pet rat. Anna had seen the rat with Ron many times, so it wasn't surprising to her, but Vixen gasped as she gripped the newspaper clipping, taking a closer look at the moving photograph, noticing that Scabbers was missing a toe. "That's impossible!" Vixen mentally slapped herself for not recognizing the treacherous rat sooner. "Scabbers was fucking _Pettigrew_ this _whole_ fucking time!" She snapped angrily, Sirius was taken by surprise when only her eyes shifted to a menacing blood red.

"Why isn't your hair changing too, Vix?" Sirius asked curiously.

Vixen sighed as she tried compose her temper. "All in good time, Sirius. I _knew_ I should've killed that fucking rat when I had the chance."

Anna's blue eyes returned, widening dramatically, gasping loudly as realization flooded her. "Harry needs to be warned!" She said urgently, she didn't understand why she felt such a strong need to protect Harry, she had always treated him like her younger brother, just like she treated Hermione like her little sister—even _if_ Hermione was always trying to boss _her_ around.

Sirius smiled thoughtfully at Anna, relieved that she was no longer holding him at wand point, he'd never admit it out loud, but Merlin this witch scared him. "I never caught your name," he said with a smile.

Anna smiled cheerfully. "My name is Tassiyanna Cloud, but my friends call me Anna." She extended her hand to him and he shook it. "People need to know that you're innocent, Mr Black."

Anna frowned when Sirius cringed, whether it was because she had called him by his familial name or because she sounded too formal. "Please, Miss Cloud. Call me Sirius."

Anna smirked. "I'll call you Sirius, if you call me Anna." He grinned at her, giving her a curt nod.

Vixen's violet eyes returned. "Sirius, you _need_ a fucking _bath_, we can _smell_ you from here."

Sirius playfully glared at her. "You try being stuck in Azkaban for twelve years, Vix."

Vixen frowned, gazing up into his steel grey eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you, Sirius."

Sirius frowned, reaching forward to hug her, but thought against it as he didn't want someone to catch his scent on her. Just in case there was another unregistered Animagus at Hogwarts who could smell his scent on her. "It's not your fault, Vixen."

"No! It _is_ my fault! I didn't warn you, I didn't try hard enough to warn you _all_ about what was coming, I didn't—" she stopped abruptly and her eyes widened when she caught a familiar scent in the air. "Shit!" She grabbed Sirius by the wrist and practically threw him into a dark alcove. "Quick! Someone's coming! Cast a Disillusionment Charm!" She whispered frantically.

Sirius's steel eyes went wide as he went to grab his wand before he slapped himself upside the head. "I don't have my wand!" He whispered urgently.

Vixen sighed heavily and took out her wand, tapping him hard over the head before she did the same with herself. The feeling of the Disillusionment Charm felt like someone had cracked an egg over her head, the remnants sliding down her face and body. They—Anna and Vixen—had to suppress the urge to cancel the charm; it made her shiver in disgust, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Anna's eyes widened when she saw James turn the corner up the corridor, it was obvious that he was looking for _her_.

_Oh shit,_ she thought as she turned to look at Sirius, momentarily forgetting that they were both under the Disillusionment Charm. _If James sees you, the whole of Hogwarts will know that you've broken into the school! People will panic! You'll get captured! _She said frantically in his mind, hoping to Merlin that James was too busy to notice. Suddenly, she turned when she heard James sniff the air and her heart beat quickened. _Shit! Shitshitshit! He can smell me! Sirius, run! I'll distract him!_

_Are you sure?_ His voice said in her mind.

_Yes! Now run! Stay out of sight, but stay close by._

"Come on out, Anna. I can smell you." Anna broke the charm with a mischievous smile. He grinned at her. "Now, why were you hiding, my beautiful witch?"

Anna faked a pout. "I was trying to scare you, but I guess that didn't work, now did it, my handsome wizard?" James laughed as he pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"You know I can smell your scent for miles, Hopper." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "Being a werewolf is only a blessing when I need to find you." Anna laughed and seized his arm, pulling him back down the corridor, stealing a glance to the hidden alcove, hoping to Merlin that Sirius made it out alright.

* * *

Hufflepuff Common Room

James plopped down on their fat yellow sofa by the fire. Anna sat down comfortably in his lap, listening to her wizard tell her about what went on after she returned to the castle. "I had to give five bloody Slytherin detention! Five! For hexing first-years!"

Anna smiled sadly. "You poor thing," she said soothingly, placing her head on his shoulder, one hand placed gently against his chest, the other hugging him tightly, her feet kicked out towards the end of the sofa.

James sighed as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "I still don't want you playing in next week's match, but I can't stop you. I'm just worried about you, Hopper."

Anna sighed. "I know you're worried, Moony, but I promise, I'll be fine. I've never once fallen off my broom and the Slytherins will most likely dress up like Dementors and scare people because they're _that _stupid." James let out a barking laugh that made Anna smile affectionately. "I promise, love. I'll be fine." She said with a grin before she cheekily added, "If they even _try_ to scare me, I'll hex them."

James grinned broadly at her statement before his smile faltered and he scrubbed his free hand down his face, sighing heavily. "I can't stop you, Hopper. I may not like you playing. I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt."

Anna gently moved the fringe from his eyes and gently caressed his cheek with her palm, making him look at her. "I know, love. I swear on my magic, I'll be fine."

While Anna may have been fine in that moment, she couldn't help but worry about the fact that Sirius Black was now roaming the castle.

* * *

~ Later That Evening ~

The Great Hall

Anna was confused when Professor Sprout ushered the entire Hufflepuff House to the Great Hall, after curfew. Holly and Weaver looked concerned for their mother, especially when Pomona had entered the Common Room to find the entire Lot seated in their usual circle on the sofas, talking and laughing.

"Mum!" Weaver exclaimed at the sight of Pomona stepping through the portrait. The entire Mischiefous Lot turned to Pomona, the Head of House only ever made an appearance when she was either celebrating something with them, or when she was delivering bad news, much like she had the year before when Hermione and Penelope had been attacked by the Basilisk that was hidden in the Chamber of Secrets, the very same Basilisk that Harry had defeated singlehandedly. Gilderoy Lockhart had tried to Obliviate both Ron _and _Harry, perfectly content to leave poor little Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and the youngest of the Weasley clan to die. However, Lockhart's Memory Charm had backfired onto himself, making Lockhart lose all of his memories, including those of who he was and even the memories of magic. "Mum? What's wrong?" Weaver and Holly approached their mother carefully. Professor Sprout was as white as a sheet and she looked terrified.

She turned to Anna and James, who had just finished their Prefect duties and were still wearing their badges. They were also the only Hufflepuff Prefects still awake. "Mister Summers, round up _all_ the boys in their dormitories; Miss Cloud, the same with the girls."

"Of course, Professor." Anna said with a frown, she turned to Weaver and Holly with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, Hopper, we'll stay with her. Mia, Irys, Clover, help Anna." Weaver said. Anna nodded as did the rest of the girls and they vanished up the stairs, the boys doing the same.

Five minutes later, the entirety of Hufflepuff House was making their way to the Great Hall. Weaver and Holly filled in the rest of the Lot on what their mother had told them, Holly and Weaver _both_ looked terrified. "Sirius Black broke into the school and attacked the portrait of the Fat Lady when she wouldn't let him into the Gryffindor Common Room. Mum's terrified." Holly said darkly, her face as white as a sheet. Amos hugged her side, kissing her temple in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Anna and Vixen were furious. Had they not been absolutely _clear_ when they told him to stay out of sight?

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle." Dumbledore said as Minnie and Professor Flitwick closed all the doors to the Great Hall. "I'm afraid, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who looked immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the Hall, and said, "Oh yes, you'll be needing . . ."

The fact that Sirius hadn't listened to her made her eyes shift to a menacing blood red as Dumbledore waved his wand twice and the long table all stacked themselves against the walls, with hundreds of squishy purple sleeping bags appearing all over the floor in the Great Hall a moment later.

He sighed, but regarded the Hall. "Sleep well," he said, closing the door behind him. Anna turned, trying to find Ron, Harry and Hermione. She found the three of them dragging three sleeping bags into a corner.

When the doors closed, the Hall immediately began buzzing excitedly. "Everyone to their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted over the noise. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes."

Anna sighed heavily as she felt her eyes shift back to normal. She and James made their way over to Percy, throwing apologetic glances to the rest of the Lot, who all shrugged and waved them off with understanding smiles as Anna and James got to work with their Prefect duties. The couple approached Percy to receive their orders.

"Is it true, Percy?"James asked. "Did Sirius Black really break into the castle?"

Percy sighed heavily as he turned to look at them after he gave Valeria and Justin their instructions to where they would stand guard. He nodded solemnly. "Yes, James. I'm afraid it's true. Black broke into the castle, he scared the life out of the Fat Lady. Peeves said he saw her on the fifth floor, running through the portraits and crying something dreadful. Her portrait was completely destroyed."

Anna frowned at the news. "She didn't deserve that, while I've heard her singing is awful, no one deserves to be scared like that." She said sadly. "D-Do you think he's still in the castle?" Anna asked, her face pale with what looked like fright, but was actually genuine concern. She hoped that Sirius made it out of the castle on time. _That fucking idiot! We specifically told him to stay out of sight!_ Vixen screamed in their mind, the witch in her mind on a rampage.

James hugged her tightly, thinking she was scared. "Don't worry, love. I won't let him hurt you."

Anna turned her attention to look up at her boyfriend, she smiled at him gratefully. "I know, love."

Percy cleared his throat, catching the couples attention once more. "Professor Dumbledore still thinks he's in the castle, Anna, which is why the entire castle is being thoroughly searched. Can you and James guard the doors behind the Heads Table?"

"Of course, Perce." Anna smiled, giving the Weasley a quick hug before she tugged James by his hand to the far end of the Great Hall. Anna took the door on the left and James took the one of the right.

Every couple of hours, a teacher would come and check on them, moving swiftly to speak with Percy and Penelope, the Prefects switching places so everyone could get some amount of sleep. It was a rough night, when Dumbledore returned with the news that there was no sign of Sirius, Anna was guarding the entrance to Great Hall with Valeria, Justin and James were guarding the doors behind the Heads Table after they had gotten a few hours of sleep. Anna gave a silent sigh of relief at the news that Sirius was no longer in the castle.

"How do you think he got in?" Valeria asked her after Dumbledore left the Great Hall.

Anna pretended to think about it for a moment. "He probably disguised himself, I wouldn't be surprised."

"That's ridiculous, Anna, with Dementors at every entrance, they aren't easily fooled by disguises." Valeria pointed out.

"I suppose you're right, Val. How do _you_ think he got in?" Anna asked, looking at her Slytherin friend from the corner of her eye.

Valeria put a finger to her chin as she genuinely thought about it. "I'm not too sure, but I know for a fact that he couldn't have Apparated on the grounds or flown in, the wards around the castle wouldn't have allowed it without Dumbledore being notified."

Anna grinned at her friend. "You got that out of _Hogwarts; A History_." She said cheekily.

"Of course," Valeria said with a sly grin. "The students who _haven't _read it are absolute idiots."

Anna smirked as she turned to fully look at her friend, placing a hand on her hip. "Careful, Earheart. You might get accused of playing _favourites_ with that attitude."

Valeria bumped Anna's hip with her own. "Like _you're _one to talk, Cloud." The pair of girls shared a quiet laugh, trying not to wake the sleeping students nearby.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'll try not to make you all wait so long for the next chapter._** **_I'm at camp right now, the first time in 6 years! I was so excited, I actually cried! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter_**!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snuffles and Cigarettes

* * *

**November 3rd, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fifth Year Girls Dormitories

_Dear Miss Cloud,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I'm quite well and well hidden; also, I'm glad that you saw reason and didn't hex my bollocks off when you had the chance. It would be nice to have you come visit me where I'm hidden, I'll send Crookshanks with the location; but ask that you keep the information of my whereabouts to yourself; for not only my safety, but your own as well._

_Sincerely, Snuffles_

Anna snorted at the name that he had signed in place of his actual one, Vixen recognized the handwriting very well, and had told the blue eyed witch that it was Sirius. It had been Vixen's idea to make Sirius use an alias, in case their owl was intercepted during delivery.

After the events of Halloween night, where Sirius had thrown caution to the wind and had—not only—shown himself to the Fat Lady, but had attacked her as well; her portrait was still being mended from the damage Sirius had caused.

She was still hiding in the portraits on the third floor, so her portrait had been replaced with the portait of a knight and his fat steed, who were both as stupid as could be. When Hermione had retold the tale to Anna, Anna burst out laughing.

The entirety of Hogwarts was still on edge; even days later. It took some time for Anna to get her Housemates to calm down over the fact, hoping that she wasn't too suspicious in the fact that she was doing her best to help Sirius stay hidden and also keep him—somewhat—fed at the same time. Luckily, Anna had Crookshanks on her side, Hermione's bowlegged, fluffy ginger cat; who's face looked like it had run headlong into a brick wall and it had remained stuck that way.

When Crookshanks had found Anna in the library the day after Halloween, the pair had had a nice, long chat over the topic of Sirius, Vixen even came out to smile at Crookshanks and the feline had thanked her for something that had obviously happened in the past.

Vixen had simply winked and said, "_I told you, you'd find her._" with a bright, beaming smile.

Anna and Crookshanks had agreed that Sirius needed to be taken care of while he was in hiding, they couldn't risk another mass panic throughout the school. They had agreed that Crookshanks would be in charge of the food—that Anna nicked from the Kitchens—and relaying important information, which the feline had then reported back to Sirius with the plan and he had happily accepted after he congratulated them on their ability to fabricate a proper, rather well thought out plan on a whim.

It was difficult to keep her friends and Housemates in check when they were still in a mild panic over what had transpired on Halloween, even James had no idea why Anna was suddenly indifferent to the fact that Sirius Black, the infamous mass murderer who had been the first to _ever_ break out of Azkaban, and not only break into Hogwarts, but attack the Fat Lady as well. She wanted so very badly to explain to him that Sirius was innocent, but Vixen urged her not to divulge the information until—_she_ deemed—it was time.

Anna cast one of her Mirror Charms that hung midair above her bed, hanging in front of her and Spirit, as they sat on Anna's four-poster. "Why can't I tell James about Sirius, Vix? Why do I have to wait for a later time?"

Her reflection sighed. "Because, Hopper, if he knew you were helping Sirius, he'd go mental. You saw what happened after the fact." Anna sighed, as much as she hated to admit it; Vixen had a point.

The morning after Halloween, Dumbledore had suspended all classes for students—namely the Prefects—who had been up most of the night guarding the doors, to catch up on sleep. James had ultimately refused to let Anna sleep alone having asked her to join him in his dormitory. Anna tried to explain that she was fine, but James was having none of it, he all but insisted that she join him and when she finally agreed, James had refused to leave her side for the better part of the day when they had finally awoken, hours later, to head to the Great Hall for something to eat.

"What about Remus? I'm sure he'll understand."

Vixen sighed, scrubbing a hand down her face before she stared at Anna incredulously. "I wonder what Remus would think about you _talking_ to Sirius, let alone talking _about_ Sirius in the first place. Remus and Sirius haven't seen each other for twelve years, Hopper, he'd go mental, just like James would."

Anna sighed heavily and leant back, Spirit nuzzled in her lap and began purring softly. "I suppose you're right, Vix." Her eyes lit up. "What about Severus?"

Vixen rolled over and began laughing, only laughing harder when Anna glared at her, her nose twitching in irritation. "Severus and Sirius _hate_ each other, Hopper, if Severus _knew_ we were helping Sirius, he'd Avada us."

Anna sighed once more. "I suppose you're right, Vix."

Vixen grinned broadly before she winked as she said, "Bloody right I am."

Anna rolled and closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated huff. "So, we can't tell _anyone_ that we're helping an innocent man, not only taking care of him, but also making sure he doesn't die of bloody starvation."

Vixen huffed. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Hopps, but it's _absolutely _necessary. However, I feel that he, at least, deserves something for today." Vixen said before she added with a smirk, "Now that I no longer want to throttle him."

Anna snorted a laugh before she opened her eyes and sat up, tilting her head to the side as she regarded Vixen with an air of confusion. "What do you mean, Vix?"

"It's Padfoot's birthday." The older witch in the mirror said, with a silent _duh_ in her tone.

Anna jumped up, startled. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?!" She cried, searching the room for something to give Sirius for his birthday, doubting that he had gotten anything over the years while he was in Azkaban; she frantically dug through her trunk for something, _anything_, that she could give him, but she was drawing a blank.

_What do you give a wizard who hasn't received anything for his birthday for twelve years? _Anna thought to herself as she searched. It had to be worth it, but also simple and good at the same time.

"You have no idea what he'd like, do you?" Vixen asked as the suspended mirror turned to watch Anna frantically dig through her trunk. "You could always ask me, you know, after all; Sirius _is_ family."

Anna mentally slapped herself as Vixen words cut through her, sinking in deep. She halted her frantic search and looked up at Vixen's reflection, smiling softly. "What do you think he'd enjoy, Vix?" She looked back into her trunk before she softly added, "I doubt anyone has given him a gift in the last twelve years, I want to give him something he'd appreciate."

Vixen smiled. "How about a carton of Muggle cigarettes?" She suggested before she cheekily added, "Or a bottle of Firewhiskey?" with a smirk.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to get those, Vix?" Anna snapped, halting her frantic searching once more to gaze up at the reflection with a light scowl.

"Well, your trunk for starters," Vixen said sarcastically watching with mild amusement as Anna paled. "We're the same person, love. I know you've started smoking, I know it helps. I'm surprised no one has noticed it yet, you sneaking off."

"I-it h-helps w-with m-my n-nerves." Anna stammered.

She was so stressed out now that she needed one.

"I'm sure he'll need one too, love. Go out and have one, Crookshanks will find you and take you to him, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. The firewhiskey that you hide at the bottom of your trunk will help calm his nerves the most." Anna growled, huffing as she blew a curly strand of blackberry hair from her eyes as she glared at Vixen's reflection, her eyes flashed a menacing blood red. Vixen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "C'mon, Hopper, it's his birthday."

Anna sighed heavily, her blue eyes returning. "Fine."

She grabbed her carton of Muggle cigarettes and the stashed bottle of Firewhiskey that she kept at the bottom of her trunk, pocketing both before she flicked her wand to the suspended mirror that promptly vanished as she made her way out of the dormitory to go sneak a fag outside the back of the Greenhouses, Spirit going off to hunt with Mrs Norris.

Just as Vixen had said, Crookshanks coiled himself around her leg as she leant against the stone wall of the castle, one foot on the wall, exhaling the tobacco in her lungs as her frazzled nerves slowly calmed themselves.

She had picked up the habit when she had been spending the summer with James and his family. She hated being dependent on something so addictive, but it definitely helped calm her nerves and an addiction had grown rather quickly. Hell, she wasn't even old enough to _buy _the bloody things, let alone _smoke_ them, but she didn't care. It was better than drinking herself stupid. Weaver and Holly knew about her stash of Firewhiskey and were trying their best to get Anna to slow down on the alcohol before their bonded sister drunk herself into a coma.

Anna turned and smiled down at the ginger feline, the cigarette hanging from her lip. "Hello, love." She smirked as she added, "I assume you're going to take me to Snuffles."

Crookshanks sneezed, though it sounded an awful lot like a laugh. "_Yes, love. I'm going to bring you to him. Also, don't let my beloved Hermione catch you smoking those, she'd hex you_." He replied as her back left the stone wall and she followed him to where Sirius had hidden himself.

Anna laughed as she killed the last of her fag in the soft dirt, crushing the last of the embers with the heel of her flats. "I know she will, but I have my reasons." The ginger cat took a sharp turn and Anna followed swiftly behind him.

"_I know you do, love, but it's not healthy_."

"At least I'm not drinking myself stupid anymore." The witch muttered under her breath.

"_I'm glad you aren't, but smoking is worse._" The feline said as they approached a cave near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"They'll both _eventually_ kill you, Crookshanks."

"What will?" A voice said and Anna looked up to smile at Sirius as he led her inside the cave.

"Smoking and drinking." Anna replied as they sat down on the hard stone floor. There were discarded copies of the Daily Prophet everywhere on the floor.

Crookshanks began meowing. "_Anna started smoking and from what I heard, she's been drinking too._"

Anna winced, screwing her eyes tightly shut before she opened them to glare at Crookshanks. "Thanks for that." She said through clenched teeth. She turned to Sirius and sighed, taking out her fags. "But he's right, I've been stressed out a lot, they help calm my nerves." She looked like she was mentally preparing herself to be scolded by the wizard.

Sirius simply smiled, although there was concern in his slate grey eyes. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger, Anna."

Her eyes flashed violet as Vixen playfully glared at him. "Anna is nothing like you, Padfoot. The drinking and smoking, sure, but still quite far from being like you were."

Sirius beamed at her and winked. "Like _you_ were any better, my dear sister-in-law."

"I drank and smoked for different reasons, Sirius." Vixen said sharply, narrowing her violet eyes, her nose twitching in irritation.

"I know, it's okay, Vix. I'm just teasing." Vixen sighed and opened the carton of cigarettes, pulling out two sticks. She passed him one, which he took after a moment of staring at it with wide eyes.

Vixen smiled when he wandlessly cast a hovering bluebell flame in his palm, lighting the fag and inhaling the tobacco with a sigh of what sounded like relief. She copied his movements, smirking when his jaw slightly dropped when she cast the wandless bluebell flame with her index finger. She exhaled the tobacco with a soft smile, gazing at her brother-in-law. "Happy birthday, Sirius."

Sirius stared at her, nearly dropping his fag in slight surprise. "Y-you remembered?"

Vixen let out a barking laugh. "Of course I did, you dolt. How could I ever forget my brother-in-law's birthday? Regulus practically drilled it into my head, not to mention my brother and sister did too. Remus included. Mia would've cursed me if I had forgotten." Sirius frowned at Remus's name, a look of shame and slight guilt crossing his sharp features, which did not go unnoticed by the violet eyed witch. "Why the look of shame, Padfoot?"

"I'm sorry, Vix. After everything you and Mia drilled into our heads, I should've believed it was _Peter_ who was the traitor, not _Remus_."

Vixen flicked the ash from her fag and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, grounding him. "You probably thought Mia and I were mental when we drilled it into your heads that Peter couldn't be trusted, but I don't hold that against you, Sirius. However, _Mia _might."

Sirius sighed, scrubbing his free hand down his face as he flicked the ash from his fag with the other. "I know. She's gonna hate me, Vix."

Vixen smiled. "I know for a _fact_ that my sister could _never_ hate you, Sirius, she'll be pissed at you, yeah, but she could never hate you. You made a mistake, and I know a thing or two about those, just like you do." She nudged his side with her own, smirking at him when he turned to gaze at her with furrowed brows.

Sirius gave her a soft, genuine smile. "Thanks, Vix. I missed having you around, you were always the voice of reason."

Vixen grinned mischievously, her violet eyes flashing in amusement. "Not _always_."

Sirius barked a laugh. "No, not always, but often enough. Especially if we ever did anything stupid, I remember you'd yell at us for hours if we ever fucked up."

"Which you often did," Vixen interjected with a smug grin as she brought the fag to her lips for another drag.

He narrowed his eyes at her momentarily before he grinned. "Yeah, we did fuck up quite often, and then you'd yell at us for it."

Vixen grinned, giggling when she said, "Mia did too, if you don't remember."

Sirius laughed. "I remember, I still have the scar from her stray hex." He bent over to show the burn scar on the back of his neck. "Bloody witch burned me when we fought Regulus and them in your first year after they called Lily a you-know-what."

Vixen cleared her throat, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she averted her gaze. "Actually, you got that scar from me." She mumbled under her breath.

"Wait, I got it from you?" Sirius asked, turning to stare at her as though to find out if she were lying.

Vixen simply smiled and shrugged, a nervous laugh bubbling up in her throat. "Sorry about that, accidental magic. That was after I punched Reg in the face."

Sirius barked yet another laugh. "That was a fun day, although I nearly broke my hand on the fucking train because of you."

Vixen grinned, mischief flashing in her violet eyes as she looked up at him through dark lashes. "What can I say, my dear brother-in-law, you were too slow."

"I have a question," Sirius blurted after their laughter died down. "Is your Animagus form still the same?" Vixen grinned, killing the last of her cigarette on the stone before she shifted her position and transformed, the blackberry furred timber wolf sat before him. He grinned. "I guess that answers my question. Why did you become an Animagus in the first place, Anna?"

She shifted to human form once more and Anna's blue eyes were bright as she smiled at him. "Because of my friend."

"You mean the boy you grabbed when we were hiding on Halloween?" Anna nodded. "What about him?"

"He has the same condition Remus has." Anna answered matter-of-factly.

"He's a werewolf?" Anna nodded before she checked her watch, she sucked in a sharp breath and jumped to her feet.

"Shit! I'm late for class with Mum! She's gonna Avada me!"

Sirius quirked a brow, his grey eyes flashing in confusion. "Mum?"

"Minerva, she adopted me." Anna explained quickly as Sirius stood with her, after he killing his own fag on the unfinished stone.

"Minnie McGonagall is your mum?" Sirius asked before he let out a laugh.

Anna grinned, her eyes flashing in amusement. "I didn't think anyone else called her Minnie, besides me."

"She used to hate it when I called her that." Sirius said with a smug grin.

Anna's blue eyes flashed violet as Vixen grinned. "I remember that." Sirius and Vixen shared a laugh.

Anna's blue eyes returned, with a heavy sigh, she reached into her pocket and held out the bottle of Firewhiskey for him to take. "Here, I want you to have it. Consider it my birthday gift to you."

Sirius stared at the bottle held out to him and he took it after he hesitated for a moment, surprising her when he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

She hugged him back, whispering, "Happy birthday, Sirius." in his ear with a smile. "We didn't want you spending another birthday alone."

"Thank you, little witch."

Anna smirked as they pulled away from one another. "Not so little anymore, if we're being honest." She said as she turned on her heel and left the cave, the sound of Sirius laughing in her wake. The sound made her smile.

* * *

**November 11th, 1993**

Great Hall

It had taken a while for the school to calm down in regards to Sirius Black breaking in, but soon enough the usual routine continued and the Lot were busy with a surprise for one of their own.

It was Irys's 15th birthday and the Lot were currently planning a surprise party for their white-haired friend.

The boys—with Peter in charge, as Irys was his girlfriend—took care of the gifts, while the girls—save for Anna—took care of decorating the Common Room. Tilly was busy in the kitchens, baking a cake for Irys after Anna had asked her. When she told her House-elf friend that it was Irys's 15th birthday, Tilly had responded by widening her big, tennis ball blue eyes and then proceeded to swat Anna's arse out of the kitchens, reprimanding the witch for not telling her sooner before she got to work on baking.

It was Anna's job to keep Irys distracted until the Common Room was ready. However, it was hard to keep Irys distracted. Vixen huffed that Irys was most definitely like her father, although she had quite a few of her mothers loving qualities.

Vixen's eyes lit up before she worried her lip, while Irys was a wonderful Secret Keeper, she loved to gossip just like her mother, Cecilia, did. After all, Cecilia worked for the Daily Prophet with a short gossip column of her own, just as Vixen suspected she would have. However, in order for Irys to be surprised, Anna took over with a gentle smile as she spotted Irys's star-white hair immediately when she entered the Great Hall. The rest of the Lot were getting things ready, Anna had nearly searched the entire castle, but was relieved when she found Irys at the Hufflepuff Table, having second helpings of pudding.

Anna smiled as she sat down next to her friend. "Hey, Snow. Second helpings?" She asked, quirking a brow and letting out a giggle when Irys glared at her momentarily, her nose twitching. Anna reached over for a napkin and wiped a bit of frosting from Irys's nose and the corner of her mouth.

"I deserve it, Hopper." Irys said, irritable.

"You okay, Snow? You look upset." Anna said, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

Irys sighed and her usually bright blue eyes turned sad. "You guys forgot, didn't you? None of you mentioned it today."

Anna frowned, the guilt began to eat at her. Irys was right, they hadn'teven _wished_ Irys a happy birthday at all that day. The girls usually woke Irys on her birthday by attacking her with pillows and shouting about her birthday. However, she had a part to play and if she wished Irys a happy birthday now, it would ruin the surprise. She needed to change the subject, quickly so Irys didn't linger on her sadness. Anna suddenly gasped as realization flooded her. "Irys! Are you stress eating again?"

Irys looked like a first year caught out after curfew. "Yes. Sorry, Hopper."

The blackberry haired witch frowned, squeezing her friend's shoulder. "Don't apologize, Snow. However, I do have something to tell you. However, you have to swear to keep it a secret. Finish your pudding and we'll go for a stroll."

Irys's eyes lit up in slight hope as she nodded and finished her treacle tart. Anna almost laughed at Irys's haste to finish eating before the pair stood and left the Great Hall, walking out into the Courtyard. "What did you want to tell me, Hopper?"

"You have to swear not to say anything about it." Anna said with a tone of seriousness.

Irys grinned and held up her wand. "I, Irys Ishstar Bones, swear upon my wand and my magic as a witch to never reveal what I learn in the next few minutes without your permission." She tapped the wand to her shoulder and the tip shone red momentarily, sealing the oath. Anna nearly burst into tears at the fact that her friend had so willingly took a Wizard's Oath to keep her secret, even if it wasn't that big.

"I know you and Peter have been shagging, but I wanted to tell you privately that I know why you were embarrassed. I would've been embarrassed too." Irys flushed an interesting shade of crimson. Anna took a deep breath before she blurted out, "I had sex with James."

"WHAT?!" Irys shouted, Anna slapped a hand over her mouth quickly to silence her.

"Merlin, do you want the entire bloody castle to know?!" Anna hissed, relasing Irys's mouth after a moment. They continued walking as they made their way to the Greenhouses. Anna took out her fags.

Irys, Weaver and Holly knew that Anna had begun smoking, they had caught the witch one day after Herbology, sneaking a fag. Weaver had been able to smell the tobacco with her Animagus sense of smell and had investigated, finding Anna leaning against the stone wall, trying to hide the cigarette as she covertly blew out the smoke in her lungs. Weaver and Holly both understood why Anna had started, Irys had needed to have things explained a bit before she understood.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner, Hopper?" Irys held out her hand as Anna passed her a stick. Irys, Holly and Weaver had begun smoking because of Anna, after they had caught her; they had promised not to say a word to the others if Anna passed them one, which Anna had begrudgingly agreed.

"'Knew you'd lose your shit, I suppose." Anna muttered as she mumbled a spell and a tiny hovering bluebell flame started up in her palm, which Anna used to light her fag before she held it out to Irys, who did the same.

"Who else knows?" Irys asked as she exhaled the tobacco.

"Pads. 'Blurted it out by accident one night while we were chatting in the Common Room." Anna said with a laugh.

"How did _she_ react?" Irys asked, quirking a brow as she brought the fag to her upturned lips once more.

"She wasn't exactly shocked, more _excited_. 'Said she _knew_ that James and I had been shagging." Anna said with a laugh.

There was a long, comfortable silence that had fallen between the pair as they gazed out into the approaching evening, the dying sunset cast a bright orange glow over the Greenhouses that brought a sense of tranquillity and peace over the pair. The view was beautiful and Anna knew she would never tire of it.

Irys broke the silence after a while of silence. "I think we all figured it out at one point, Hopper." She said, Anna turned to glance at her in confusion. "I just didn't expect you to be so forward about it, if I'm being honest." Irys added as she took a drag.

Anna laughed as she took a drag of her own cigarette. "I didn't know how else to tell you, Snow."

"Say, why did you tell me?" Irys asked, turning to look at the blackberry haired witch, after she flicked the ash from her fag.

"At that point, I was just trying to cheer you up." Anna grinned, casting a sideways glance at Irys, who momentarily glared. Anna shrugged and added, "It worked." with a sly grin.

"Fuck off, Hopper." Irys laughed as she killed the last of her fag in the soft dirt, Anna followed suit before the pair cast an Air Filtering Charm on themselves to rid themselves of the smell and they returned inside.

Anna caught the familiar scent in the air as they approached the Entrance Hall doors. She turned slightly and caught sight of James, giving her a thumbs up and a cheeky grin before he vanished; Anna grinned. "Let's head back to the Common Room," Anna said cheerfully, linking her arm with Irys, who laughed and followed after the witch.

They entered the kitchens where Tilly was working on some pastries, although it wasn't Irys's cake, which meant that it was ready and waiting in the Common Room. Tilly caught Anna's eye and smiled, Anna's eyes flashed violet in silent appreciation and Tilly bowed her head in reply.

They approached the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff, who was beaming with barely contained excitement. "_Puffapod._" Anna said with a bright grin. Helga beamed and nodded, swinging inwards to allow them entrance.

When they entered, the entire Common Room was dark, which was odd since the hearth was always going and there were fairy lights that always floated, making the room always look romantic and magical. Anna was impressed, whatever the girls did to get the fairies to extinguish their lights for a brief period of time, she _needed _the secret to that and told Vixen to remind her about it later.

Suddenly, the hearth roared to life, the fairy lights returning to bounce around Anna and Irys. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRYS!" Everyone shouted when the lights came on. Irys's eyes were wide and her smile kept growing, she looked on the verge of tears.

Anna took the chance to look around the Common Room; she grinned, the girls had done well. There were white, black and yellow streamers strung all around the room and Anna recognized Holly's beautiful script on the large yellow banner that hung above the stairs that lead to the dormitories.

The girls had outdone themselves with the decorations and Anna found them in the large crowd of Hufflepuffs who were rushing Irys with words of praise and happiness. She nodded her head to them in approval in regards to the decorations, Holly, Mia and Clover grinned happily, glad that she approved, while Weaver looked smug as she turned her eyes to James.

James approached Anna and engulfed her in his arms. Suddenly, Anna was glad that Irys had suggested the Air Filtering Charm, otherwise James would smell the tobacco that clung to her robes without a problem. Anna spotted a large table of gifts to the far side of the Common Room and she smiled. "You guys really outdid yourselves." She said into her boyfriend's chest. "Please, tell me you guys got her reaction on camera? This is well worth a spot in the photo album."

James simply grinned, kissing her temple softly.

Anna turned when she caught sight of slight movement that was running to Irys, it was Peter. Anna watched with a soft smile as Peter engulfed his witch in his arms, picking her up and spinning her around before he kissed her sweetly.

Irys looked at a loss for words as she took in the room once more. "Y-you guys," Irys stammered, she looked so happy. "I-I don't know w-what to say." She placed her hand over her heart as Peter released her, she turned to Anna who was grinning, her eyes flashing violet in amusement to Irys's reaction. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Anna laughed as her blue eyes returned, letting go of James to link her arm with Irys's once more. "We'd _never_ forget your birthday, Snow. It was my job to distract you while they set everything up," she said before she added, "which I have to say, I'm impressed." with a sideways glance to their friends. Irys threw her head back and laughed before she threw her arms around Anna's neck, giving the blackberry haired witch the biggest hug she'd ever received from her white-haired friend.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Anna smiled thoughtfully and hugged her back, just as tight. "Happy birthday, Snow."

* * *

**November 13th, 1993**

Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna was pouring over her Charms homework in the empty Common Room. Everyone was already in bed, it was well passed midnight but Anna wasn't worried; after all, it was the weekend. The night of the new moon, which meant that James would be down to join her soon. In the weeks following her initial visit to Sirius's hideout, she had visited him more often; bringing him food and clean water, courtesy of Tilly and the House-elves. Thankfully, Tilly never asked questions and the House-elves usually followed her lead. They knew Anna had a hard time when she was asked far too many questions; it would lead to a panic attack.

On the days that she couldn't visit, she sent Crookshanks to bring him food and a letter offering her apologies for her absence. They grew into a simple routine of letters and visitations that worked around Anna's already busy schedule of classes, Quidditch Practice and her Prefect duties.

Anna could hear someone moving around in the dormitories and she smirked as she recognized the familiar female footsteps. Sure enough, Anna smirked at the sight of Mia sneaking down the stairs to nick a snack from the Kitchens.

"Hungry?" Anna asked calmly.

Mia nearly tripped over the Aztec rug in front of the fireplace with a silently shouted, "Jesus Christ!"

Anna threw her head back and barked a laugh as Mia caught her balance with the fireplace mantel.

The Aztec rug had always been an issue with the female part of the Mischiefous Lot ever since Tonks had graduated. Tonks had always tripped over the rug by accident, after she graduated; Holly had continued the tradition. She had begun by purposefully tripping over the rug until she began tripping over it without even trying. The rest of the girls had begun tripping over it by accident at one point or another as well. Anna had begun the joke that Holly had cursed the rug into tripping them, which the redhead had adamantly denied. Even Anna had tripped over the rug by accident on occasion, however, it made her smile to hear the first-years laughing at her clumsiness.

"Hey Red," Anna grinned at her short-haired friend.

"You scared the fucking shit out of me, Hopper!" The witch exclaimed quietly.

Anna grinned broadly, a hint of a smirk playing in her features. "Nicking food from the kitchens again, are we?"

Mia scoffed as she plopped into the armchair across from the blackberry haired witch, tossing her short raven hair over her shoulder. "You do it too, Hopper."

Anna snorted. "I know, but it's not stealing if Tilly and the House-elves know that I get hungry when I'm studying."

"Charms homework?" Mia asked as she looked over the table at the work Anna had completed in the past couple hours; Anna nodded with a nervous laugh. "You aren't usually one to fall behind, Anna; Weaver, sure, but you? Never."

"I forgot," Anna said as she scratched the back of her neck, making her already messy mane look a touch worse. "'Have a lot on my mind lately with Quidditch Practice, classes and my Prefect duties."

"I know, Hopper. You should know that I'm not as naive as everyone else, which means that I know you've been smoking." Mia said as she took Anna's hand and gave it a squeeze in silent support. Anna sucked in a sharp breath.

"H-How did you—"

Mia grinned and tapped her nose. "Fox." Anna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant back in her seat. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others, but you owe me a fag."

Anna turned to glance at Mia with hard blue eyes that flashed violet. "You don't smoke, Red."

Mia sighed as she watched Anna's eyes return to their ocean blue hue. "Not until recently," she said, silently adding. "Al's fault." Anna snorted a laugh.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to get into the habit with Al as a boyfriend." Mia grinned and shrugged. "How about we _both_ nick some food from the kitchens? All this studying has made me hungry anyways." Mia laughed and stood, Anna following swiftly as the pair of witches linked arms and left through the portrait hole, waking Helga's portrait.

"Really, you two? Snacks at half past midnight?" Helga grumbled, her eyes were bleary and full of sleep.

Anna giggled. "Sorry, Helga, I was studying and you know how Mia is." Helga smiled as she rubbed her eyes, nodding thoughtfully. "We won't be long."

"Alright, dears."

They grabbed their snacks quickly with Tilly's help to find them, after she lightly scolded them for being out of bed after hours. Fred and George Weasley snuck into the Kitchens from the corridor, Anna suspected that they had snuck down from the Gryffindor Common Room, they were doing the same as Anna and Mia. Tilly went off to lightly scold them afterwards, much to Anna and Mia's amusement. The pair returned to the Common Room with their snacks in hand to find a silhouette sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Judging by the state of his messy honey-brown hair and the fact that he was looking at Anna's discarded homework; it was James.

At the sound of the portrait hole closing behind them, he turned and smiled at them. "Moony!" Mia exclaimed, nearly dropping the snacks in her arms. "What are you doing awake?"

Anna smiled. "Jamie has trouble sleeping on nights like tonight, nights of the new moon, I mean." James nodded at Anna's explanation. "I brought you a couple snacks, love. I figured you'd be awake when we got back." She moved to sit next to him and handed him a chocolate covered pastry, which he happily accepted, kissing her cheek gratefully. Mia took the end of the sofa, turning towards them before she crossed her legs and tucked into her own pastries.

Anna began eating and the Common Room grew into a comfortable silence as the three ate.

"Were you working on Charms?" James asked after he swallowed his final bite of chocolate, breaking the silence.

Anna nodded as she chewed, she held up a finger as she swallowed. "Yes, I was. Charms homework, I forgot about it with the quick change in the Prefect duties the other day."

James smiled and kissed her temple, pulling her into his lap and adjusting her so she was seated comfortably. She smiled and went on to another pastry. "Studying really _does_ make you hungry, doesn't it, Hopper?" Anna laughed quietly and nodded as she chewed.

She swallowed once more and smiled at her boyfriend, pinching his cheek affectionately. "Always."

The three shared a laugh as Mia finished eating her pastries and bid the pair goodnight before she made her way up the stairs to bed. Anna and James stayed up a little while longer, snuggling on the sofa after Anna returned her homework to her dormitory. She was laying on his chest, staring into the flames as they danced around, listening to the steady and strong beating of his heart.

"You okay?" He asked, moving the hair from her face as she craned her neck up to look at him, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just been stressed out lately, is all." He kissed her temple affectionately.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Anna smiled, placing a gentle kiss above his heart.

"I know, love. I love you too." She could feel his smile as he kissed her forehead tenderly, his lips lingered on her forehead for a while. Anna felt safe, at home in his arms.

She snuggled further into his warmth and promptly fell asleep.

James chuckled at the small puffs of breath coming from her, indicating sleep and he let her rest, knowing she needed it. He buried his nose into her curls and breathed in deep, the scent of orchids, Sugar Quills, parchment made him sigh in content.

However, the lingering scent of tobacco that he picked up caught him briefly off guard.

It hadn't been there before, that lingering scent and it mildly worried him, but he had caught the tail end of her conversation with Mia before the pair had went to the Kitchens. His worry dissipated to concern, he had no idea that she was struggling so much that she had begun smoking, he knew from Weaver and Holly before they had joined him at the Manor that Anna had nearly drunk herself into a coma one night when the pain of knowing what happened to her parents became too much.

It was his job to take care of her, and he was failing.

* * *

**November 15th, 1993**

Fifth Year Girl's Dormitories

Anna yawned as she stood and stretched from her seat near the window, she was nervous about the hearing before the Wizengamot, a little over a week away. She'd been waiting nearly nine months for the hearing. She made her way to her four-poster and climbed in, tucking herself in as Spirit jumped up and approached Anna, tucking safely into her side before she yawned and fell swiftly asleep. Anna's blue eyes slowly closed as she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Late into the night, the screaming Anna was causing startled most of the girls awake. Anna's screaming had startled not only Irys, but Weaver as well—who was used to Anna's screams—the pair had been so badly scared that they had tumbled from their four-posters. Holly and Mia jumped to their feet at the ruckus with their wands drawn on one another before Holly realized what was happening.

"Anna!" Weaver exclaimed, jumping to her feet only to fall back face first onto the floor once more at the first step; her foot was trapped in the tangle of sheets. "Fuck! Hols, wake her up!" She cried as she tried to free her leg. "Gently!" She exclaimed as an afterthought, remembering how Holly had panicked the first time this had happened.

Holly nodded firmly and ran to Anna's side, after abandoning her wand on her four-poster. She reached over and gently shook the crying witch. "Anna! Wake up!"

"Is Hopper okay?" Mia asked, she looked horrified.

"How long has this been going on?" Irys asked, though her tone was slightly demanding. She was as white as her hair, her blue eyes wide with fright.

"She has nightmares," Weaver said as she approached them, her leg finally free from the confines of her sheets. "She's been getting them for a while."

"Guys?" A soft voice spoke and the girls turned their attention to Anna, who's eyes were softly opening to reveal stormy grey depths. Holly smiled at Anna softly, gripping her hand tightly as the tears started spilling over Anna's cheeks. Weaver went around Anna's four-poster and encased the witch after she slowly sat up.

"It's alright, love. You're safe. We're here." The ebony haired witch whispered as Anna turned and buried her face into the crook of Weaver's neck.

"It was bad," Anna whispered as she sobbed into Weaver's shoulder, holding onto the witch tightly as though she were her lifeline.

"I'll say," Mia said with a slight smirk and a hand on her hip before she sat down at the end of Anna's four-poster, Irys joined her with a grin as the pair tried to lighten the mood. "You scared Pads and Snow so badly that they fell out of bed." All the girls laughed and gave silent sighs of relief when Anna cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry, I frightened you all." Anna whispered after a moment, her eyes turning downwards.

"You don't need to apologise, Hopper." Irys said with a smile.

"We understand," Mia said, a knowing look in her green eyes.

Anna smiled as her eyes shifted back to their bright blue hue, the girls all visibly relaxed at the sight.

In that moment; all was well.

* * *

**November 18th, 1993**

Fourth Floor Corridor - Near the Charms Classroom

Anna was walking down the corridor on her way to the Great Hall for lunch, Charms had just finished and the corridor had quickly emptied, leaving Anna alone. She sighed to herself before she felt Spirit jump on her shoulders. She smiled. "Hello, love. Catch anything?"

Spirit meowed in response. "_Yeah! I caught two mice, Mrs Norris caught a rat and Crookshanks caught a beetle that was running away!_" She said excitedly and Anna grinned.

"Good for you, sweetheart." She said before she caught a familiar scent in the air that made her stomach turn violently and she paled. Vixen growled, Anna could _feel_ Vixen's magic gliding over her skin like protective armour. That could only mean one thing. . .

_Travis_.

"Anna, we need to talk." She heard a male voice say and resisted the urge to whip around and throttle him.

"Go away, Bloodwell." She said sharply, not even bothering to look at him as she felt him approach further. If she turned to look at him, she would most definitely slap him.

_Hard_.

"Please, just hear me out." She could hear the begging tone in his voice, but she wasn't falling for his shit this time around.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, Bloodwell. You shouldn't even be anywhere _near_ me right now." She snapped and began walking faster, but growled when he caught he wrist and held firm, ignoring the way she winced.

"For fuck sakes, Cloud. Just bloody listen!" He snapped and spun her to face him. She snarled at him, her Animagus instincts taking over, she could feel when her eyes shifted to red.

"What do you want, Bloodwell?!" She growled, her eyes flashing violet. Merlin, how she wanted to throttle him right now.

How dare he put his hands on her after everything he did to her!

"I know the hearing is soon, but please, can you be lenient?" Anna was caught off guard by his request, her blood began to boil at his audacity.

She freed her wrist from his grasp with a sharp twist and slapped him hard across the face, turning his head to the side at the mere strength of it. "Why the fuck would I be lenient with you after what you did to me?!" She shrieked. "You turned my friends against me, you assaulted me, you ruin everything Bloodwell! Why the fuck _should _I be lenient?!"

"Please, A—"

"No!" She screeched. "I will _not _let you get away with what you did to me, Travis! People like you deserve to rot in Hell!"

He growled at her and drew his wand, but she was just as quick on the draw, she knew full well that this could get ugly and fast. "Fine!" He shouted. "I've tried to be nice to you, but if you want to be an annoying little Mudblood bitch, than I can gladly help you with that!"

Anna growled. "I'd like to see you fucking _try_, Bloodwell." She snapped, her eyes flashing to a menacing blood red.

She heard loud gasps from the end of the corridor and caught the familiar scents of her girl friends.

"Anna!" She heard Mia shout.

"You want to see me fucking _try_?!" He shouted. "Fine! _Sacare!_" Anna yelped and ducked as a jet of red light flew past her head, narrowly missing her.

"You have shit aim, Bloodwell!" She heard Weaver shout from down the corridor, a barking laugh in her tone. She was mocking him, which wasn't the best idea if Anna and Travis had one another at wand point.

"Leave her alone, Bloodwell!" Holly screeched, Anna could hear her fiery dark red hair sparking in fury, she could already see Holly's emerald eyes blazing in a rage.

"_Livor!_" Travis shouted, his wand aimed at Anna's heart.

"Look out!" Clover screamed, the sound of rushing footsteps weren't fast enough as Anna screamed and red painted the corridor floors.

* * *

Hospital Wing

"Where is she?!" James shouted as he entered the Hospital Wing with the boy half of the Lot in tow. The doors banged against the walls violently in his wake, his eyes flashing gold in an absolute rage.

"Mister Summers!" Minerva shouted, her tone scolding. "I expect you to have a proper tone of voice when you enter the Hospital Wing!" She snapped at him as he approached the older witch.

James took a deep breath as his golden eyes subsided to show frightened soft green irises. "My apologies, Professor, but please, where's Anna? The girls told me Bloodwell attacked her."

Minerva frowned. "Anna is resting, Madam Pomfrey is doing everything she can to heal Anna's wounds. The girls told me what happened after they brought her here." James noticed the lines of worry on Minerva's face, the witch looked much older now than she had during Transfiguration earlier that morning when Anna was fine. "My own daughter, attacked by the very same Slytherin in the castle corridors. Had the girls not arrived with Anna when they did, I fear . . . Anna may not have made it."

Poppy stepped out from behind a closed curtain, her hands were covered in blood. Peter, Cedric, Amos and Thomas turned green at the sight, knowing perfectly well who the blood belonged to. Al looked furious at the sight of Anna's blood, he'd seen it before, but not like this. James could smell it, the scent on her hands from where he stood, not just the blood but a familiar scent. _Anna_.

"She'll be alright, she just needs to rest." Poppy said to Minerva, who let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Poppy." She said, making to grip the matrons hands in gratitude but the sight of Anna's blood on Poppy's hands made her turn slightly green.

"Can we see her?" Al asked quietly, everyone turned to the Storm Heir.

"Are you sure, dear? She doesn't look to great at the moment." Poppy said, a look of uncertainty crossing her features as she glanced at Minerva.

"We're sure," the boys said together and Minerva nodded to Poppy, offering silent confirmation.

Poppy nodded solemnly. "Alright, dears, but let her rest. She needs it. Poor dear has been through a lot."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." James said, a look of slight fear crossing his features.

The mediwitch took a deep breath and opened the curtain. The boys collectively gasped at the sight of Anna's torso covered in bloody bandages, large purplish black bruises marred the otherwise perfect flesh of her face and most of her neck, vanishing beneath the bandages. Her blue eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged and shallow as she slept, a look of uncomfortable pain crossing her features.

"She was badly cursed," Minerva spoke up as she placed a hand on the werewolf's shoulder after she noticed the silent tears running down his cheeks that he quickly swiped away with the sleeve of his uniform. "She's very lucky to be alive."

"Fuck," Al whispered as he took a seat next to Anna, taking her hand but quickly pulling away when she flinched in pain.

"How long will it take her to recover?" Cedric asked, looking to Minerva and Poppy with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Poppy frowned. "I can't be too sure that she'll ever fully recover or _ever_ be the same after today," she said solemnly. " Slytherin tried to _kill_ a Hufflepuff today, and not just _any_ Hufflepuff, but one we're all rather fond of. She's _very_ lucky to have survived this long. She'll be spending the evening in the Hospital Wing so I can keep an eye on her progress."

James growled as his eyes flashed gold and he turned away from the sight of Anna's marred and unconscious form. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Entrance Hall

"Bloodwell!" James shouted as he spotted the Slytherin in the Entrance Hall. "You fucking prick!" Travis turned around just in time for James's first to connect with the side of his already reddened face when Anna slapped him, the power of the punch knocked him back as he clutched his jaw tightly before he licked the blood from his lip, his eyes flashing in anger when he tasted copper. "What the fuck did she do to deserve nearly fucking dying?!" The werewolf shouted.

"What the fuck, Summers?!" Travis shouted.

"Don't play fucking stupid, Bloodwell! I know what you did to Anna!" James was furious, his witch was currently in the Hospital Wing, fighting to survive after what Travis had done to her.

Travis growled. "I taught the little Mudblood bitch a lesson!" The Slytherin shouted. "That little cunt ruined my life!"

"I'm about to make it a lot fucking worse!" James growled as he launched himself at Travis, throwing as many punches as he could, hitting every part of Travis that he could reach. Travis was throwing punches of his own, trying to get the Hufflepuff off of him.

"Mister Summers! Mister Bloodwell! What is the meaning of this?!" A Professor shouted, James and Travis stopped brawling to look at Professor Snape, with no shame in their eyes to what they were doing.

"He put Anna in the fucking Hospital Wing! He almost fucking killed her!" James shouted, he was still furious and he wanted to punch the prick some more, this little arsehole had nearly killed Anna; his Beta, his _best_ friend.

"I'd advise you to lower your voice with me, Mister Summers." Snape said, although James caught the slight look of fear that briefly flashed in Snape's eyes.

James heard someone gasp and turned to spot Weaver and Holly staring at him with identical wide green eyes. He could only imagine what he looked like at that moment, he probably looked crazed with quite the amount of bruises to go with it.

"Brawling like common thugs in the Entrance Hall, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves, let alone someone from my own House." Snape drawled, glaring at Travis, who shrunk under Snape's gaze. Snape had never been quite fond of James or Travis, he believed Anna deserved better than a werewolf. He wasn't fond of Travis either for what he had done to Anna to begin with. "Both of you are banned from Hogsmeade and detention for the pair of you. Mister Bloodwell, go wait for me in my office while I escort Mister Summers to the kitchens." Travis stood and glared at James before he left for the dungeons. "Mister Summers, follow me."

James stood and sighed, following after Snape. "He almost killed her, Professor. She's fighting for her life right now." James said, he turned to look at Holly and Weaver, but was surprised to see that the Sprout Twins had vanished.

"I will visit Miss Cloud later on, I'm sure Poppy is doing everything she can to make sure Anna survives." Snape said, he looked worried, but he quickly masked it after a mere moment.

"He needed his arse kicked for what he did to her," James muttered under his breath.

"While I agree that Mister Bloodwell deserved to be punished for his actions towards Miss Cloud, I'd advise that it was unwise to handle the situation yourself."

"His cheek was already red before I punched him, I think Anna slapped him." James muttered, albeit smugly and he brightened up dramatically when Snape cracked a smile. "He could've killed her and you heard what he called her." James added as the tears that had threatened to flow freely since he left the Hospital Wing began to sting his eyes. He swiped his eyes violently with his sleeve.

"I heard everything, Mister Summers, and I swear that Mister Bloodwell will be punished severely for what he has done."

"It's so close to the hearing, the girls told me that he wanted her to be lenient about her testimony, but she refused and he attacked her for it." James said as the tears began to slowly slide down his cheeks.

"James," Snape said, halting the boy in the corridor in front of the kitchens. "It is not your job to punish those who deserve it, while I understand that you were making him pay for what he did to Anna, it is not your job to defend her."

"Of course it's my job, Professor!" James exclaimed, his eyes flashing gold as he momentarily glared at Severus. "She's _my_ witch, and Vixen is like my sister! _Both_ of them are suffering right now because of _him_!"

At the mention of Vixen, Severus winced. His best friend had nearly died today and if James had not told him, he probably never would've known about it.

"I'm sure they'll survive this ordeal, Mister Summers."

"They're family, Severus. I-I don't know what I would've done if I had lost them both." James sobbed as he covered his face with his face.

Severus put his hand on James's shoulder, unsure what else to do in calming down an overly protective who had nearly lost his best friend. "They're my family too, James. Both of them. I promise you that Mister Bloodwell will be severely punished for what he has done today and I will be taking this matter up with the Wizengamot when I speak to Miss Cloud." James looked up at him through his hands, sniffling quietly and Severus felt bad for James at the brief sight of his watery gold eyes that looked so saddened by grief, fear and the inevitable. "I swear on my magic." James cracked a small smile that made Severus return it.

* * *

Hospital Wing

Anna's eyes slowly opened to reveal a violent shade of turquoise, she looked around as Weaver, Holly and Irys gasped at the sight of her eyes, hands flying to their mouths and sadness creeping up on their features.

The last time her eyes were that colour was when she awoke in the Hospital Wing in their second year when Anna fell through the ice on the Black Lake. When she had nearly drowned.

It had been Travis who had saved her life back then, and now she was back in the Hospital Wing because he had tried to kill her. She tried to remember the curses he had used, but her memory was still fuzzy as she groaned from thinking too hard. Merlin, her head was pounding.

It was evening if the darkening of the windows were any indication. The entire Lot, except for James, surrounded her. Anna had thought that James would've been at her side immediately, especially if she was wounded. However, she saw no sight of him, but she did faintly catch his scent in the air, meaning he had been there at one point. The smells in the air were quite dominating, mainly the smell of copper; a lot of it by the overpowering smell that overcame her overly sensitized nose.

"Merlin, Hopper, we didn't think you'd wake up." Weaver said, gently taking Anna's hand from the seat on her right. Anna flinched slightly, but Weaver held on, refusing to let go.

"What happened?" She asked, her memory was still quite fuzzy and it hurt to think too much.

"Bloodwell nearly fucking well did you in, kitten." Al said through clenched teeth.

"Where's James?" Anna asked, crying out in pain when she tried to sit up.

"James is still in detention right now." Holly said, her expression hard and full of hatred, though Anna figured she was pissed about what Travis had done to her. Amos was massaging her shoulders to try and ease the tension. He did this whenever Holly was upset, trying to silently calm down his witch before she blew up in an uncontrollable rage.

Anna gaped at her in astonishment. James was in detention? What on earth for?

At her look of surprise, they explained. "Moony beat the shit out of Bloodwell and Snape caught them brawling Muggle-style in the Entrance Hall." Weaver said, she was tense. "Holly and I saw the whole thing."

Anna gasped at the news and winced as her torso spasmed.

"Try not to move, Anna." Peter squeaked from behind Irys, who was sitting in the chair on Anna's left, his hands were on her shoulders, one of Irys's hands was holding one of his. "Madam Pomfrey said she had to do a lot of work in order to make sure you survived."

"McGonagall was furious last we saw her." Clover chimed in, hugging a book tightly to her chest.

"Moony and Bloodwell are banned from Hogsmeade, we'll let James know that you're awake. When we came to visit you, he was mumbling and pacing the corridors on his way to detention. He looked like all hell broke loose." Amos said, his hawk-like yellow eyes showed worry.

Weaver grinned. "Bloodwell looked worse than James, trust me." Everyone laughed.

"What colour were his eyes, Pads?" Anna asked, a tone of utter seriousness in her voice as she looked to Weaver.

"They were gold, Hopper." Weaver said, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb over Anna's knuckles.

Anna's stare hardened. "Warn him that I'm gonna throttle him when he comes to visit." The Lot laughed as Anna tried to smile.

"We will."

"Someone should let Madam Pomfrey know that she's awake," Irys said, looking to the rest of the Lot.

"I'll do it," Clover said as she tightened her grip on her book and made her way to Madam Pomfrey's office at the end of the Hospital Wing.

"Please tell me that James won the fight." Anna said after Clover was out of earshot. Clover would've throttled her had she said that in front of her.

Weaver, Cedric, Thomas, Al and Mia laughed. "Moony beat the crap out of Bloodwell, last we saw him; he had a black eye, a split lip and a bunch of other bruises. Moony didn't look twice as bad as Bloodwell did." Thomas said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Weaver's waist. Anna had barely noticed the fact that Weaver was sitting on his lap in the chair to her right.

"Bloodwell had a large red mark on his cheek when he ran from you." Weaver said and Anna grinned, but winced. "It looks like a bruise now."

"I slapped him hard before we drew wands." Anna said, her eyes flashing violet mischievously and the Lot laughed loudly at the revelation.

When Clover returned with Madam Pomfrey, the matron ushered the Lot to leave the Hospital Wing for the evening as it was well past curfew and they all obeyed. Weaver and Holly gave Anna's hands a gentle squeeze beforr they left for the evening.

Poppy spent the better part of an hour, redressing Anna's wounds and ushering her to try and sit up, which Anna couldn't without crying out in pain. "Get some rest, dear. You're very lucky to have survived." She left to return to her office after that.

When Anna knew Poppy was out of earshot, she closed her eyes.

_You okay, Vix?_ Vixen came into view in her mind and Anna repressed the urge to gasp in shock at how Vixen looked. _Holy shit, Vixen! You look like—_

_Shit? Yeah, I know. Don't remind me._ She laughed dryly before she coughed and rubbed a hand down her face as she plopped down on the ground, Anna joined her, having a feeling that her own injuries would match Vixen's identically. _I'm fine, we're alive, aren't we?_

_We nearly died, Vix._ Anna said, solemnly.

Vixen frowned. _I know, Hopps. But we didn't, we survived._

Anna let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and blowing her bangs out of her eyes. _I suppose I look like shit too?_ Vixen let out a barking laugh, nodding in confirmation. _I guess you were right when you said what happens to one of us, happens to all of us._ Vixen frowned once more and nodded.

_I tried to protect you, Anna._ Vixen said as she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

Anna frowned as she put a hand on Vixen's shoulder. _We're alive, you did protect me, Vix. I'm probably still alive because of you._ Vixen sighed as she gripped her head tightly with both hands.

_I wasn't fast enough to protect you completely, Anna. We could've died!_ Anna growled and swatted Vixen upside the head, both wincing at the light sting. Vixen grinned. _What happens to one of us,_ Anna growled and began to pout petulantly before both girls began laughing. Anna sighed as the laughter died down. _Are you really going to throttle James?_ Vixen asked, turning to glance at the witch next to her.

Anna ground her teeth together irritably. _Yes. Yes, I am._ As much as she hated Travis, it wasn't Jamie's job to take care of her. _Now we can't have our usual date in Hogsmeade this weekend, since the sorry sod got banned from the village._ She added, pouting petulantly and Vixen grinned.

_I'm sure one of the guys will bring you in his place, Hopper._ Anna grinned.

Perhaps Vixen was right, the entire Lot knew that James and Anna spent the Hogsmeade weekends in the village and with James banned from the village, either one of the guys would take her, or the girls would make a girls weekend out of it.

Either way, she was definitely going to throttle her boyfriend for getting himself into trouble, or better yet, throttle him for getting himself _caught_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hogsmeade and Hearings

* * *

**November 20th, 1993**

Hospital Wing

Anna slowly opened her eyes as she winced in pain, Poppy was redressing her wounds and she could faintly hear Minerva talking from behind the curtain in a hushed whisper. "Good morning, dear," Poppy said, when she noticed Anna's eyes were open. "How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts, Poppy." Anna replied, her voice was raspy and hoarse. Her eyes watered as she resisted the urge to cough, it would only make her torso spasm and she'd cry out in pain.

Poppy frowned when she realized Anna was holding her breath, trying to get the cough to subside. "You were badly cursed, Anna. Your body needs to heal the rest of the damage naturally, I've done everything I can to make it easier. Don't fight what your body wants."

"If I don't fight it, it hurts more." Anna said, her voice trying to sound like a whine.

Poppy sighed and moved a fallen strand of blackberry hair from Anna's forehead. "I know, dear, but the less you fight your body, the quicker you will heal."

Anna sighed heavily and winced. "Are the bruises going away?" She asked with her blue eyes full of tears.

Poppy shook her head and Anna suppressed a sob, covering her mouth to muffle the noise. "Those will take a while to heal, but they _will_ eventually go away." Anna wiped her eyes and gave a silent sigh of relief at the news before she began coughing loudly and she cried out in pain as her torso twitched violently. "You need to rest, dear, I'm afraid you can't visit the village this weekend."

Anna nodded slowly as she let out a sigh of defeat. Poppy was right, she was still in far too much pain to even walk. Merlin, it hurt to even _talk_. "I understand, Poppy. Can I have a vial of Dreamless Sleep?"

"Are you familiar with the Draught?" Poppy asked, raising a brow. Dreamless Sleep was highly addictive to those who misused the Draught.

"Weaver and Holly asked Mum to get me some because I've been having nightmares that are known to cause a stir."

At that, Poppy nodded and left the enclosed curtain space to grab the vial, closing the curtain behind her. After she left, Anna tried her best to focus on Minerva's hushed conversation on the other side of the curtain. Her lupine hearing helped her zone in on the conversation, she felt mildly bad for eavesdropping, but Minerva didn't talk in a hushed voice unless it was important and she didn't want people to learn the information.

"What are we supposed to tell the Ministry, Severus?" Minerva asked, she sounded terrified.

"The truth, Minerva." Severus replied, his tone dark. "The Wizengamot needs to be told that he tried to kill her. He's a danger to everyone at the moment, especially Anna."

"I understand, Severus, but he's only a boy." Minerva said quietly, her tone sounded impatient.

"Boy or not, he tried to _kill_ her, Minerva. He tried to kill them _both_." Severus snapped quietly, Anna could only imagine his black eyes were blazing in a fury.

Minerva sighed heavily. "I understand your concern, Severus, but I will bring it up to the Ministry myself."

"Can I speak with her, Poppy?" Severus asked as Anna heard another set of footsteps approach the curtain.

"I'm going to give her these to help her rest easy, perhaps when she wakes up, Severus. She's in quite a bit of pain."

"Alright, Poppy. Thank you for taking care of her." Severus said, although he sounded slightly disappointed.

"You aren't the only one who's fond of them _both,_ Severus." Anna could hear Poppy's smile as she spoke and her eyes widened. Poppy had known about Vixen; this whole time, she had known.

She heard Poppy's footsteps approach further and the curtain opened as Poppy stepped through, closing it quickly behind her. "You knew? This whole time?" Anna rasped, eyeing the Mediwitch warily.

Poppy sighed, but she smiled all the same. "Yes, Anna, I knew. Vixen helped me around the Hospital Wing a lot when she attended Hogwarts. One of the brightest and sweetest witches I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Anna asked, coughing once more before she cried out in pain.

"Take this, dear." She handed Anna a purple vial of Pain Potion, which Anna took without complaint, sighing in silent relief when the pain in torso dulled to a gentle throb. "I never said anything because I wasn't sure if _you_ knew or not."

Anna nodded slowly, smiling softly. "Yes, I knew. She's in my head." Anna's eyes flashed violet as Vixen took over to prove her point.

Poppy smiled at the sight of Vixen's violet eyes. "Thank you for taking care of us, Poppy. We owe you a life debt."

"You still have a job to fulfil, Vixen. I wasn't going to just let you die. Minerva would've Avada'd me had I even thought about that." Poppy said as she took Vixen's hand, Vixen cracked a mischievous grin that made Poppy smile softly.

Poppy handed her the blue vial of Dreamless Sleep and Vixen slowly brought it to her lips before she paused and smiled at Poppy. "I quite enjoyed helping you around here all those years ago. Had I stayed in the 70s longer, I would've become a Mediwitch like my Mum wanted me too, she was one too, worked for St. Mungos. Perhaps I could've been your apprentice." She smiled before she downed the potion and handed the empty vial back to the matron, who watched silently as the little witch was overcome by sleep.

Poppy smiled as she brushed her fingers over the little witch's forehead. "I would've loved that, Vixen." She whispered.

* * *

~ A Couple Hours Later ~

Anna slowly opened her eyes and immediately the scent of parchment, grass and chocolate invaded her senses, she sighed happily and turned her head to the side to look at the wizard holding her hand. _James._ "Hello, love. Did I miss much?"

James looked up and Anna frowned at the sight of dark purple circles beneath his usually soft green eyes, there were dried tear tracks on his cheeks and Anna noticed that his bottom lip was split clean open, but was slowly healing. "I missed you," he replied, making Anna's frown deepen.

"I'm not dead yet, love." She said, reaching over to brush her fingers against his forehead, making him keen at the touch, it made her smile softly. "It'll take much more than _that_ to do me in." She added with a smirk and grinned brightly when James laughed.

Suddenly, she swat him hard upside the head.

"What was _that_ for?!" James yelped as he rubbed the side of his head where she had struck him.

"Care to explain to me why you've been banned from Hogsmeade?" She said sharply and watched as James bowed his head with a slight wince. She knew perfectly well why he was banned, but she wanted to hear his side of the story.

"I beat the shit out of Bloodwell." He said and Anna smirked.

"I'm aware of that," she said cheekily, grinning when James turned his gaze up to momentarily glare at her. "Tell me why."

He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "He hurt you, Hopper. Merlin, he could've _killed _you, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I don't want to hear bloody excuses, Jamie. It's not your job to defend me." She chided, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

James glowered. "I'm getting tired of people telling me that." He mumbled under his breath, but the silence in the Hospital Wing made his comment very much heard.

"I'm not bloody joking, Jamie. It's not your job to take care of me. I got myself into a messy situation, it's not your job to finish my fights for me."

"Of course it's my job, Anna!" He exclaimed, his tone catching her briefly off guard. "You're _my_ witch and Vixen is like a sister to me and if some arsehole decides it's okay to harm you, you best believe I'm going to make them fucking pay. I told you on the train that if he tried anything, even if he tried to fucking hex you, I'd kill him."

"But he's not dead, which means you were interrupted at the very least." Anna pointed out. Merlin, she was having fun messing with him, if she was bedridden due to pain, she'd have her fun in other ways.

James bowed his head. "Snape caught us brawling."

Anna smirked at him. "I'm aware of that as well, Thorn and Pads told me." James scowled at her and she raised a brow at him, her nose twitching. "Don't give me your angry eyes, James Jesse Summers. I'm quite bloody furious with you for taking matters into your own hands."

"I already served detention, Hopper. Can we just act like it never happened?" Anna glared further, her expression plainly said, 'No, we can't.' He bowed his head once more. "Fine, you win."

"Good, now, tell me you won the fucking fight." James stared at her and found the flash of mischief in her eyes that made him grin. _There's my witch. _He thought.

"Of course, I won the fight, Hopper. So little faith in me." Anna grinned and placed her hand over his tenderly.

* * *

**November 21st, 199****3**

Hospital Wing

On the fourth day in the Hospital Wing, Anna was finally able to sit up; however, it would take her another couple days to actually be able to get on her feet. She hoped that she'd be able to walk in time for the hearing, it was that coming Wednesday. She was listening to Weaver and Thomas bicker over a Potions assignment, while Irys and Peter chattered about Astronomy; Holly and Amos were talking about Charms, and Mia and Al were talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts. From what Anna had heard, the entirety of Hogwarts knew about what had happened to the Hufflepuff Hazard, and they were all now avoiding Travis as much as humanely possible.

Clover and Cedric were lightly arguing over a Transfiguration essay and James was trying to engage Anna in a conversation about Care of Magical Creatures, which she happily obliged; with Anna unable to walk, the rest of the Lot took notes for her during their lessons and even a few Professors had come to visit her in the Hospital Wing, namely Severus and Remus, who had asked if Vixen was alright.

Anna was making progress in her healing, however the bruises still hadn't subsided, which made her self-conscious. Madam Pomfrey had strictly forbidden the little witch from casting a Glamour Charm on the bruises so she could keep track of how they were healing and if they'd leave any scars or blemishes. Anna hoped they wouldn't, she already felt ugly with the bruises that marred her flesh. When she had finally been given a mirror to inspect the damage, she had stifled a sob when she was met with the sight of purplish-black across half of her face, down the length of her neck and they vanished beneath the bandages on her torso. The wounds on her torso were healing quite nicely, much to Poppy and Minerva's delight.

When the doors to the Hospital Wing opened to reveal a certain pair of redheaded twins, both grinning identically from ear to ear with their hands hidden behind their backs, Anna smiled. The Weasley Twins approached Anna's bedside. "Hello, my dear, we come—" George began.

"—bearing gifts for the lovely lady." Fred finished with an ear splitting grin. Fred pulled something out from behind his back and the entire Mischiefous Lot laughed at the sight of a lavatory seat. George turned to his twin, pretending to be utterly astonished as he pulled his own lavatory seat from behind his back.

"My dear brother, I am wounded that you chose the same gift as me!" George cried, looking the part of a wounded man.

Fred simply grinned at his twin. "My dear brother, perhaps something a bit more unique would've sufficed."

The Weasley Twins both grinned broadly at the sight and sound of Anna laughing loudly, trying her best not to wince in pain.

"Misters Weasley!" Poppy exclaimed as she rushed towards the noise of Anna laughing. "Another lavatory seat?" She inquired, her brow raised before she chuckled and shook her head, laughing when the Weasley Twins held up the pair of lavatory seats with identical mischievous grins. "Did you sanitize them before you brought them this time?"

"Why, of course, we did—" Fred said, sounding slightly offended.

"—so little faith in us, Madam Pomfrey." George finished, a hand on his heart as though her words had truly wounded him.

They all turned to the sound of Anna laughing, she was laughing quite hard which turned into a fit of coughs. "Merlin, I haven't laughed like that since Weaver hexed Holly's hair green."

"Anna!" Holly exclaimed, glaring at the witch, who simply grinned at her redheaded friend.

"Thank you, boys. The gifts are lovely." Anna said with an ear splitting grin, laughing even more when the Weasley Twins bowed low in praise.

"It was our pleasure—" George began, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"—Miss Cloud." Fred said, genuinely smiling at her.

After Poppy left them to their own devices, Anna eyed the Weasley Twins. "Please tell me you sent the dirty one to Bloodwell."

"Anna!" Clover hissed, making Anna grin at her broadly.

"Now, Miss Cloud, what type—" George began, a hand on his heart as he took a seat next to her after James vacated the seat.

"—of wizards would we be, had we not fucked around with him?" Anna laughed loudly as Fred finished with a broad grin of pure mischief, that George mirrored identically.

"We're going to lunch, Hopper." Irys said as she vacated her seat, allowing Fred to take it.

"Alright, Snow. Bring me something, I'm sure Tilly knows already and has made me something, it'll most likely be in the Kitchens so no one accidentally takes it." Anna said, the Lot nodded and left the Hospital Wing. "You two aren't going to lunch?" Anna asked as she looked to the twins.

"We already ate, Anna." George said with a smile, taking her hand within his own.

"Harry and Hermione are worried about you. Ron and Ginny are too." Fred said, taking her other hand.

"Tell them, I'm fine. I'm not dead yet." Anna grinned. "Now, why don't you two tell me the _real _reason why you came to visit, I'm sure those lavatory seats were just a ploy to not get kicked out of the Hospital Wing." Anna added with a smirk, eyeing the twins.

"You took care of us when we were stuck in hospital cots—" Fred said, frowning slightly.

"—now it's our turn." George finished, running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles as she smiled thoughtfully.

"You don't have to, ya know?" Anna replied, squeezing their hands in silent thanks.

"We want to." The twins said together.

* * *

**November 24th, 1993**

Hospital Wing

"Alright, dear, walk to me." Poppy said as Anna slowly swung her legs over the side of the hospital cot, she gently placed her feet on the cold stone floor, shivering slightly as it woke her up fully. The hearing was today and she needed to walk in order to use the Floo in Minerva's office. Severus and Minerva would be accompanying her to the Ministry of Magic. Anna slowly stood, swaying slightly before she caught her balance on the chair beside her bed and slowly made her way to Poppy, taking careful steps and swaying a bit before she caught Poppy's hand. "Well done, dear!" Poppy exclaimed happily as she gently squeezed Anna's hand. "Go get ready for the hearing." Anna nodded as Poppy passed her off to Weaver and Holly, who would be keeping an eye on Anna until she left for the hearing.

Her torso was fully healed, however, the bruises on her face still hadn't subsided, marring her flesh and made her self-conscious even more than normal now that she had to return to her Common Room where everyone would finally see what Bloodwell had done to her.

"You really did scare us, Hopper." Weaver said as they walked through the fourth floor corridor.

"I promise you, Pads. I'm fine." Anna replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad to be out of the Hospital Wing." She added with a heavy sigh.

"We're glad you're okay, Hopper." Holly said, taking Anna's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not made of glass, you two, you don't need to treat me as though I am." Anna said softly, her eyes flashing violet as she looked at Holly's hand gently within her own.

Weaver grinned. "We'd never treat you like glass, Hopper." She said, linking her arm with Anna's gently to prevent the witch from swaying.

"We're just worried about you, Hopper." Holly said as she linked her arm with Anna's free arm. Anna laughed loudly.

"Bloodwell is bloody lucky I was bedridden, because Merlin help him, I would've finished what he started." Anna said, her violet eyes flashing dangerously as Vixen cracked her knuckles in their mind in anticipation.

"Pretty sure Moony gave him a run for his Galleons there, Hopper." Weaver laughed loudly.

"Good," Anna replied with a smirk.

* * *

Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna, Weaver and Holly entered the Hufflepuff Common Room and immediately, Anna heard the collective gasps of the rest of the Hufflepuffs at the sight of her. Pharah Cooper ran up to her with wide green eyes. "Anna! We'd all heard what happened! Merlin, those bruises look bad!" She exclaimed before she engulfed Anna in a swift, but gentle hug around the middle.

Anna let go of Weaver and Holly to hug Pharah back. "I'm fine, Pharah. Trust me, he looked worse." Pharah looked up at her and smiled.

"Merlin," Anna looked up to find Professor Sprout was present and staring at the bruises on Anna's face and neck with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, Professor." Anna said with a smile as Pharah let her go, returning to a table in the corner with her friends. "I'm just glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, dear. Go get ready." Anna nodded and Weaver and Holly led her upstairs to the girls dormitories to get ready for the hearing.

"Everyone really missed you, Hopper." Holly said as she opened the door to their dormitory and allowed Anna to enter first, Weaver followed before Holly closed the door behind them after she entered last. The dormitory was empty, the rest of the girls were most likely in the Great Hall having breakfast before class.

"I miss everyone too, Thorn. It's good to be back." Anna replied with a smile as she bent over to dig in her trunk for the dress she had chosen for the hearing. Her trunk was a disaster. "Merlin, who was in my trunk?" She asked, turning to look at Weaver and Holly.

"We were looking for your fags." Weaver said after a moment and Anna smiled.

"They're in the pouch at the top, Pads." She replied, reaching into the pouch for her fags to prove her point. She tossed the pack to Weaver, who fumbled a bit before she caught it. "Open the window, it'll be too suspicious if we go out once more, especially with your Mum in the Common Room." Weaver nodded and made her way towards the window and opened it, letting in the cool November air.

Holly joined her as Weaver passed her two sticks, which Holly threw one to Anna who caught it with magic; having expected the toss before she grabbed it, put the stick in her mouth and lit the end with her index finger. She continued to rummage in her trunk with the fag hanging from her lips until she found the dress.

It was a modest burgundy dress with black lace trimming at the collar. Anna waved her hand and an ashtray appeared on her four-poster, which she placed her fag in a moment later before she took off her jumper and heard Weaver and Holly gasp. Anna turned to look at them from over her shoulder and she sighed, they were staring at the bruises that marred the flesh of her back. While her torso was fully healed and she was able to finally walk, the bruises that vanished beneath her bandages were now finally visiblw to her friends, since Madam Pomfrey had taken off her bandages the day before.

"We didn't know it was _that_ bad, Hopper." Weaver said, gesturing to the bruises with the hand that held her fag.

"That's not the worse of it, Pads, my front is worse. Poppy said that I had to refrian from wearing a bra until the bruises were fully healed." Anna explained and Holly scoffed, flicking the ash from her fag out the window.

"That's rubbish, Hopper!" She exclaimed before she took a rather angry drag of her cigarette.

"If I want to heal fully, I have too." Anna sighed after she put on her dress. "Can one of you girls zip me?" She asked, pulling her balckberry hair to the side as she watched Weaver put the fag between her lips and approach her from over her shoulder before Weaver zipped the back of Anna's dress. "Thanks, Pads."

Weavdr took the fag from between her lips with two fingers and smiled. "It's no trouble, Hopper."

Anna grabbed her fag from the ashtray after she flicked the ash and took another drag, blowing out the smoke with a relieved sigh. "Merlin, you two have no idea how much I needed a fag while I was stuck in the Hospital Wing." The three shared a laugh before Anna quickly organised her trunk, with Weaver and Holly's help since they had been the ones to make the contents such a mess in the first place.

* * *

Ministry of Magic

The rush of green flames errupted in the fireplace as Anna, Minerva and Severus stepped out of the Floo. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she took Minerva's hand, Severus was trailing behind them as they walked through the Ministry. Anna gawked at the high ceilings and the large golden statue in the middle of the lobby. She'd never been inside the Ministry of Magic before and she hoped she'd never need to under the circumstances _ever_ again. They made their way to the elevator and Minerva pushed the button to summon the lift.

"Minerva! I wasn't aware that you'd be joining us!" A voice exclaimed from behind them and the three turned to spot Arthur Weasley making his way towards them.

"Hello, Arthur." Minerva smiled. Arthur took her hand and shook it with a smile before he noticed Anna was holding her other hand. He turned to look at Severus, who sneered viciously in the presence of a Weasley before Anna shot him a glare and his sneer dissipated immediately.

"Anna, my dear. I'd heard about your situation, I'm to bring you to Courtroom 10. My dear, are you well enough to use the stairs?" Anna nodded and she smiled at him, it seemed he didn't care about the bruises on Anna's face and he didn't mention them, for which she was grateful. "We'll take the lift to Level 9 and take the stairway to Level 10." Arthur added before the doors to the lift opened. Arthur stepped forward and held the doors to the lift open for everyone to get on before he joined them, the doors closed behind him and he pressed the final button that had the number 9 on it.

Anna expected to go straight down before the lift jolted to the side and Anna was thrown into Severus with a loud yelp at the speed of the lift. She looked up at him and offered an apologetic glance that he smiled at, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from being thrown around the lift.

The lift didn't stop at any floors before they reached the 9th level. The lift stopped with a lurch and the lift spoke in a woman's cold voice. "_Basement Level 9 - Department of Mysteries._" They stepped off the lift when the doors opened and Anna grabbed the wall outside the lift, her eyes were a violent shade of turquoise. She was breathing heavily, trying to calm her nerves.

"You alright, Anna?" Arthur asked, kneeling down to look at her and gasping softly when he realized her eyes were turquoise. Anna went to reply, but she held a hand to her mouth as she resisted the urge to vomit. Merlin, she felt nauseous.

"I'm—" she held her breath to keep herself from vomiting. "Fine." She finished slowly. Severus was grinning at her reaction. "It's not funny, _Professor_." Her eyes flashed violet as she turned to look at him and he simply grinned at her before Minerva shot him a warning glare. Anna slapped a hand to her mouth as she turned green again, she turned her attention back to Arthur. "I really didn't enjoy that, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur chuckled as he fully stood. "You get used to it, dear. Come along, we're nearly there and we don't want to be late."

* * *

Hufflepuff Common Room - Fifth Year Girls Dormitories

Anna sat in her four-poster, crying. The Wizengamot had denied punishing Travis for his actions even with the added fact that he had tried to kill her a week earlier in front of no less than 5 students. Minerva and Severus had been properly outraged when the Wizengamot went so far as to accuse Anna of inflicting the bruises on herself. Anna had needed to fight Vixen's temper when this was said; in the end of the hearing, Travis Bloodwell had gotten away with attempted murder, not to mention sexually assaulting her the year prior.

The amount of homework on Anna's four-poster when she had entered her dormitory was overwhelming. She ignored the homework and approached the window, opening it and sitting on the ledge, using her index finger to wandlessly light the fag that hung from her lip as the silent tears ran down her face. She inhaled the tobacco before she flicked the ash out the window and exhaled slowly, allowing the tobacco to calm her nerves that had been building since that morning when Poppy had awoken her.

She had the rest of the day off from her lessons, per Dumbledore's request when he learnt of how the hearing went by an outraged Minerva.

She took another drag of her fag as the events of the passed couple hours replayed in her head.

_"How do we know if Miss Cloud hasn't inflicted those bruises on herself?" _A pompous Ministry witch had asked, when Anna found her in the crowd in a Wizengamot seat, she resisted the urge to gag, the witch looked an awful lot like a toad and a bright pink cardigan was visible beneath her purple Ministry robes.

_This toad faced cunt!_ Vixen had screeched in her mind and Anna physically grabbed Vixen by the unders of her arms and held her back as the witch screamed obscenities to the toad-faced witch in her mind.

_"I beg your pardon!" _Minerva screeched as she jumped from her seat in the stands that consisted of Minerva, Severus, Arthur, and Molly Weasley who had come to support Anna. _"Your accusations against my daughter are outrageous!"_

_"Minerva, calm down."_ Arthur cautioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Anna stood from her seat in the middle of the room ignoring the complaints from the Ministry officials and made her way over to the stands, gripping Minerva's hand. _"Mum, relax."_ She said soothingly, rubbing the pad of her thumb over Minerva's knuckles in an effort to calm her.

_"You're right, dear. I apologise for my outburst."_ She said to the Minister, who gave her a curt nod.

Anna turned back to the Wizengamot. _"Minister Fudge? May I ask you something?"_ She asked, looking up at the podium where Cornelius Fudge was looking down at her. He gestured to her seat. _"I'll stand for a bit, Minister, my apologies, I've been stuck in the Hospital Wing, I only started walking again earlier this morning. I hope it's no trouble."_

_"Very well, Miss Cloud."_ Fudge said and she smiled.

_"Now, Minister, I hope you don't think me rude, but why would I ever do this to myself?"_ She gestured to her face, and she heard Fudge swallow hard with her lupine hearing, his heart beat quickened and she heard it. Alerting her that he'd seen the bruises before. _"My apologies, Minister, I noticed that my bruises make you uncomfortable. While I was in the Hospital Wing, I asked Madam Pomfrey if she had any books on the type of spell that causes these bruises. Do you know what I learnt when she handed me the book?"_ The Wizengamot leaned forward in anticipation at her words and Fudge gestured for her to continue. _"Dark magic, that's what caused these bruises."_

She paused to cough violently and she took a deep breath when she cried out, holding her hand to her heart for a moment, her other hand held a finger to the Wizengamot. _"My apologies, my torso only just fully healed."_ She continued._"Travis Bloodwell tried to kill me, sir. He stopped me in the corridor on my way to the Great Hall and asked me to be lenient with my testimony; when I refused, he attacked me."_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Cloud, but there isn't enough evidence to convict him of a crime."_ When Fudge said those words, it cut threw her like a knife. _"And since he's still an underage student, we aren't authorized to put him under Legilimency or Veritaserum without the consent of his parents, which they denied."_

Anna sighed as she opened her eyes and threw the last of her fag out the window before she lit another one. Her eyes widened when she realised all her time in the Hospital Wing, she hadn't even sent a letter to Sirius to let him know of her prolonged absence. She hoped Crookshanks had been taking care of him while she was in the Hospital Wing. She jumped from the window ledge and quickly opened her trunk, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I apologise for my long absence, I'm coming to see you. If that's okay with you. I don't want to be alone right now. Use the back of the parchment to reply._

_~ Anna_

She ran to the window after she cast a quick Drying Charm on the parchment and made sure her finger came back clean before she set down the letter on the window ledge after she folded it before she put her index and pinky fingers in her mouth that resulted in a shrill whistle while her other hand held her fag.

She had whistled for Luna, her barn owl, who was waiting in the Owlery and flew in through the open window a moment later. "Take this to Sirius, in the cave outside the Forbidden Forest. Wait for his reply and make sure no one sees you either trip." Luna nodded as Anna tied the letter to her leg and she took flight.

Anna flicked the ash from her fag after another drag and finished it while she waited for Luna to return with his reply. When Luna returned, Anna jumped from her four-poster and checked the other side of the parchment.

_Dear Anna,_

_I thought you'd forgotten about me, come see me. We have much to discuss. Dispose of this message._

_~ Snuffles_

Anna nodded to herself and waved her wand to burn the parchment with a quick "_Incendio!_" before she grabbed her robe and scarf and made her way to the cave.

When she arrived, Sirius stared at her and the bruises on her face. "What the fuck happened?" He exclaimed and she shot him a quick glare to silence him before they both entered the cave.

She told him everything that had happened, even when Travis had touched her in the first place, and halfway through she had begun crying again. She explained everything that happened at the Ministry when he asked why she was dressed so formal and businesslike. She explained how he was getting away with hurting her.

"I feel so ugly, Sirius. I have a hard time talking to Vixen in a mirror lately because I can't stand to look at myself."

"Fuck, Anna. That's absolute crap." He muttered when she finished speaking before realization clouded his features and he turned to her. "Is Vixen okay?" He asked as he passed her the bottle of Firewhiskey she had given him for his birthday, she stared at it with wide stormy grey eyes full of tears.

It was only a quarter ways empty. She sighed and took it, taking a long swig from the bottle. "She's fine, but she really wants to do him in."

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, I don't blame her. What about you?"

"I just want people to stop taking advantage of me and staring at me like I'm a monster because of these fucking bruises." She said with a sob, taking another long swig from the bottle before she passed it back to him. "Take it back, I'll drink the whole bloody thing if you keep it in my hands. It's your birthday present after all."

"Anna," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder after he removed the bottle from her grasp, placing it on the other side of himself. "Firewhiskey doesn't have any effect on me anymore. I just appreciate the fact that you came to make sure I wasn't alone on my birthday."

"That's what family's for, Sirius." She said, looking at him and he smiled when he noticed her eyes were blue, meaning Anna wholeheartedly considered him as family.

"And as family that means I get to take care of you too, as much as I can at least, being on the run and all." Anna smiled at him and swiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"Thanks, Sirius." She said with a sniffle.

"Whatever for?" He asked, raising a brow to her.

"For listening. Everyone else was in class and I didn't know who else to talk too, who wasn't busy. I mean I can't talk to Tilly about this—"

He interrupted her with wide slate grey eyes. "Tilly's at Hogwarts?"

Anna smiled, her eyes flashing violet as Vixen took over to pin him with a playful glare. "I asked her too, before I vanished. I started the loop of how I knew her and got along with her so well. I asked Tilly to make a promise to take care of Anna and her friends."

"When did you ask that of her? What was in it for her?" Sirius asked with a raised brow and a smirk. Vixen laughed.

Suddenly, she frowned and Sirius mirrored her expression. "When Dad died, I promised her I'd take care of you sorry sods until I left." Sirius raised his head in understanding, his frown deepened.

"I miss them, Vix." He whispered.

"Me too, Sirius." She replied, pulling her knees to her chest.

* * *

**November 27th, 1993**

Great Hall

Anna sighed as she picked at her morning bowl of porridge, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving from the rest of the Great Hall. Her bruises had finally begun to heal, but the phase they were healing at the moment made them completely black and the size of it hadn't dissipated. Not even a little bit.

It made her even more self-conscious, thankfully the rest of the Mischiefous Lot were there to glare at those who stared too long and growl at the Slytherins who made fun of her for it. Mostly the Slytherins who had congratulated Travis for getting away with attempted murder, but still reprimanding him because 'the stupid little Mudblood cunt wasn't dead yet', or so she had overheard a few days earlier in the library when she was helping Hermione with Transfiguration.

Hermione had stared at her with wide chocolate eyes, Anna had shrugged and continued to explain to Hermione how to turn a needle into a bird that matched the casters personality. _Loudly._

Hermione had stared at her, but had caught on rather quickly as to what Anna was doing when the voices abruptly stopped. Valeria had found them in the Library and at the sight of Hermione glaring at Valeria, Anna explained that the Slytherin witch was her friend. Hermione had calmed down before Valeria sat down and explained what the other Slytherins were saying about Travis; Hermione was outraged and Anna simply rolled her eyes and told Valeria she wasnt surprised.

"Hopper? You hardly touched your food," Irys said, concern lacing her tone. Anna hadn't been eating much at all the passed couple days.

"I'm not that hungry, Snow." She replied with a sigh and pushed away her porridge, but she did consent to drinking her pumpkin juice.

"You need your strength for the next Quidditch match," Weaver chided, pointing an accusing finger at Anna.

"I know, Pads. I promise, I'll eat at dinner." She said with a sigh as she stood from her seat at the Hufflepuff Table and made her way out of the Great Hall, not deaf to the mocking voices and laughs coming from the Slytherin Table. She had half a mind to hex the entire Slytherin Table, but she wasn't in the mood for a detention for hexing her fellow students.

She had no idea where she was going, until she found herself in front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It had been a while since she had last visited Remus. She knocked on the classroom door and opened it, mildly surprised to find Remus sitting at the desk at the forefront of the class instead of in his office. He looked miffed.

"Anna!" He exclaimed when he looked up from the parchment he was looking at.

"Are you alright, Remus? You look upset about something." She said as she closed the door behind her and approached his desk. She eyed the rolls of parchment and scowled at the title that was visible on one of them.

_Werewolves._

"Severus substituted my class of third years the other day while I was ill and assigned the entire class to write essays on the subject." Remus said with a heavy sigh. "Only a few completed the essay, those who didn't complete it were relieved when I said they hadn't needed to complete it."

"Severus did what?!" Anna shrieked and Remus winced at her volume. "Sorry for raising my voice, Remus, but what in Merlin's name was Severus trying to accomplish?!"

"I believe he set the essay so a student who was smart enough to figure out my condition, would out me to everyone."

"Who completed the essay?" Anna asked as she approached further, looking over Remus's shoulder to see if she could recognize any of the penmanship. She recognized one in particular that was longer than the others, with small neat handwriting; it was the one Remus was currenly holding. "I recognize the writing and unnecessary length, that's Hermione." Remus nodded. "She's the brightest witch of her age, Remus. If she figured it out, she hasn't said a word."

"I'm glad she hasn't, she could've outted me to the whole of Hogwarts." Remus said gratefully.

"Hermione idolizes you, Remus. She'd never do that to her favourite Professor." Anna smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Severus entered with a smoking goblet.

"I've brought your potion, Remus." Severus drawled before he noticed Anna scowling at him and he visibly swallowed.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus replied and he turned his gaze up to Anna, who's eyes were a blood red as she scowled at Severus. "There's no need to be angry with him, Anna."

"Oh, I think there's every need to be pissed at him, Remus." Anna said through clenched teeth as she stomped towards Severus and walked passed him, slamming the door shut and flicking her wand towards the door, casting strong Silencing Charms and Protection Wards as to not be disturbed. "Remus, go to your office and cast a two-way Silencing Charm, it's going to get loud in here and I know your hearing is really sensitive this close to the full moon." Remus didn't need to be told twice at the sight of blood red eyes and a sparking mane of blackberry curls, he vanished into his office and when the door closed, Anna felt the magic of strong Silencing Charms glide over the door like armour before she rounded on Severus.

Her eyes burned violet. "You fucking prick! An essay on werewolves?! Do you have any idea how fucking hard Remus worked for this?!"

Severus winced at her volume as he set down the smoking goblet on the counter near the window, just in case. "Vixen, please, listen—" She shifted into a blackberry timber wolf and growled at him. "Oh shit," he muttered as she lunged at him with her jaws ready to strike.

* * *

A half an hour later, Remus stepped out of his office when he had taken down the Silencing Charm and all was quiet.The sight he was met with made his jaw drop, his classroom was a disaster and a blackberry furred timber wolf had Severus cornered with his wand drawn on her as she growled at him viciously.

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed, when his eyes fell on the wand trained on the timber wolf.

"Call her off, Remus!" Severus shouted, Remus noticed that Severus was using his non-dominant wand arm, his dominant arm was bleeding and clutched tightly to his chest. "Call her off!"

"Vixen! Knock it off!" Remus shouted.

"That's not Vix, Remus. It's Anna." Severus said, eyeing the blue eyed wolf that had blood red bleeding into her blue eyes. "Her eyes are blue." He added, not taking his eyes off Anna.

"Anna!" Remus shouted. "Come!" Hopper turned to Remus and growled. He growled at her, his eyes flashing gold and she winced when Vixen felt a slight pain in her shoulder in her mind. "That's an order!" She whined, but backed away from Severus backwards. "I wouldn't leave just yet, Severus, you're helping me calm her down. Make her a cup of tea, I'll get her to shift back."

"I don't take kindly to taking orders from you, Lupin." Hopper growled at Severus viciously at his comment. "Fine!" He shouted and walked over to the cabinet to grab the kettle.

"Anna, love. Look at me." Remus said softly as he approached her, he noticed the blood stains on her mouth, now the wounds on Severus's arm made more sense. She must've bit him. Hopper whined low, her blue eyes were still bleeding a blood red in anger. She eyed Severus and looked back to whine at Remus. "It's fine, love. You were only protecting me, you aren't in trouble." He noticed the small gash on her side and he gasped, rounding on Severus. "Severus! You fucking hexed her?!"

"Of course not, Lupin! Vixen did that when she first lunged at me, she hit the desk." He gestured to a desk that had blood on the corner. "She wouldn't let me heal her." She growled at him viciously again. "Sorry, Anna. I didn't think you'd try to kill me."

"Who started it, Severus? Anna or Vixen?" Remus asked and gave a relieved sigh when the witch shifted back into human form before he swallowed hard at the sight of burning violet eyes. Vixen wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I did, fucking prick deserved it." She said, sitting on a desk and took out her wand, lifting her blouse to heal the gash on her side. Remus looked away respectively to offer her some privacy. "Better, Hopper?"

Anna's blue eyes returned, the blood red had dissipated, she nodded and felt over the scar. "Much, thanks Vix." She turned on Severus. "You're lucky I'm not the one who bit you, Severus." She hissed and Severus winced as he tried to pick up the kettle with his dominant arm. "Let me see it," she said and Severus eyed her; she rolled her eyes. "If we were planning on biting you again, I'd still be in my Animagus form, quit being a baby and come here." He approached her and lifted the sleeve of his robes with a wince. "Do you have any Dittany, Remus?" She turned to the werewolf, who nodded and vanished up the stairs to his office before he returned with the bottle, passing it to her a moment later.

Her eyes flashed violet as she silently thanked him. She turned her gaze up to look at Severus. "If you ever and I mean _ever_ pull something like that again, Severus, I'll bite it off. Am I _clear_?" He nodded as she applied the Dittany to the bite marks on his arm, watching as they faded to leave behind unblemished skin, save for the small scars that she had made on him in their youth. She smirked at Severus as she put the dropper back in the bottle of Dittany, silently thanking Remus when he passed her a cup of tea. "I think you pissed yourself a bit, Sev."

"I did not!" He exclaimed and she beamed at the crimson hue of his face.

Remus snorted into his tea. "You most certainly did, don't worry Severus, I would've too." Vixen smirked at the werewolf.

"Good," she said, her eyes flashed a mixture of violet, and blue.

"You're lucky, I didn't have class this morning, Vix." Remus said and Vixen gasped, turning to look at him with wide violet eyes. He laughed. "I think the students would've been mildly amused." Vixen nearly fell off the desk she was perched on, laughing loudly.

"At which bit? The fact that Sev pissed himself a bit or the timber wolf who looked rabid and mauled a Professor?" Vixen asked cheekily.

"Both," Remus said, smirking into his tea.

"Merlin, Remus John Lupin, I've missed you." Vixen said with a grin.


End file.
